Just For The Year
by forgotten-fuyu
Summary: Kairi goes to live in Japan with her cousin. She loves to crossdress and meets the Host Club. How long will it take the Host Club to realize Kairi is actually a girl? One already knows, will the others? So much can happen in a year, even in two months.
1. A new member to the Host Club

**Disclaimer: I will never own any characters from anime/manga series. The only characters that I will and can own is my original characters.**

* * *

**Summary:** Kairi Itou, a supposed to be a typical everday normal teenager. What her parents would want her to be. Kairi happens to be a tomboy and loves to cross-dress, even her parents knew that. From America Kairi travels to live with her cousin for the year and she meets the Host Club. Will her cross-dressing days be over or how will the Host Club cause her somewhat complicated life be even more complicated?

Kairi's Alias: Kai (usually referred to that outside of her home)

Author's Note (A/N:) I like to write a lot so I decided to make a fanfic of Ouran High School Host Club. So I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter and many others!

* * *

Tick; tick; tick; a sixteen year old teenage girl stood in a quiet terminal at the airport, she glanced down to her 24 carat gold handmade wristwatch. She did not think that her flight would arrive an hour early in Japan, and wished that she knew her cousin's phone number.

She sighed heavily, looking up and down the now slowly filling terminal of the airport. Then she looked down to the five large suitcases that seemed impossible for her to handle on her own. Throughout her flight on the first class airplane a kind flight attendant had assisted her.

"Doesn't anyone know, here in Japan, that you go to the airport at least an hour early?" she asked no one in particular in English.

The teenage girl didn't want to leave America, her birthplace, but she had no choice for the matter. Her mother and father decided to go on a long business trip, and thought it was best for her to live with her cousin in Japan for a year while they were away.

In any cases she didn't have time to voice a complaint, or for the matter of fact her maid and menservants had rushed her to the airport, as though they had wanted her to leave immediately. Just simply thinking about it angered the teenager furiously.

'One of these days, just one of these days I'll show my parents and everyone that I will not be an underling anymore!' she thought determinedly as she clenched her hands into fists.

"Excuse me Miss, are you Kairi Itou?" asked a man wearing a suit that the teenager was accustomed to, he was a chauffer."

Uhh, hai," she responded in Japanese with slight hesitation.

"I'm Gin Amano, and your ride is outside Miss. Kairi. Let me help with your luggage," said Mr. Amano kindly taking the luggage.

Kairi nodded as her mind was working away trying to translate the language in her mind. Japanese was not the kind of language she was keen on when the thought never occurred to her that she might live in Japan for a year.

She merely guessed at the body language Mr. Amano was showing and she nodded, following after him when he had gathered all of her luggage onto a cart. Mr. Amano led her to a limousine and opened the door to the limousine as Kairi gracefully walked in and sat down.

After a few minutes waiting for Mr. Amano to load the luggage into the trunk, he then entered through the front and started to drive. Kairi glanced out the window with her hands on her laps, quietly fidgeting.

Mr. Amano checked his rear view mirror and noticed Kairi's uneasiness fidgeting yet she had a calm expression. He had to admit, she did act a lot like her cousin.

"We'll shortly be arriving at the residence soon," he informed her.

Kairi sat on the smooth black leather seat as she heard Mr. Amano speak, she couldn't understand what he was saying exactly. She guessed that he was informing her something. She nodded it was the best reply she could do for the simple yet complicated situation.

'Should I try to tell him that I can't understand much of Japanese? Oh, but he'll laugh. Then what about my cousin? What'll he think if he finds out that I can't speak Japanese fluently?' she thought to herself as she fidgeted even more now. 'If only I had paid more attention in Japanese class, if only,' she thought mentally hitting herself in the head.

The language wasn't the only thing that seemed to caused her distress when she still had jet-leg, she need to go on a short stroll or at least stretch her legs. Also she couldn't get a wink of sleep on the plane. While Kairi was in her thoughts she felt the vehicle slowing down to a stop and she realized she had finally reached her destination.

Mr. Amano had gotten out of the front seat and opened the door for her. She climbed out to find a western style mansion and felt somewhat relieved that she didn't have to be completely accustomed to the Japanese life style.

"This way," said Mr. Amano.

Kairi guessed by his friendly directional gestures that he wanted her to walk up a set of stairs on her own.

She listened to the words he spoke, each syllable and each words carefully to then pull out a small memo pad and a pen, then scribbled the words down to remind herself what it meant for future references.

Mr. Amano watched and smiled, he was right, she was a lot like her cousin. Kairi carefully placed the memo pad into her pocket with the pen and made her way up the stairs; while Mr. Amano fetched her luggage.

At the top of the stairs Kairi met a maid who was standing at the front door entrance.

"Welcome Miss. Kairi," greeted the maid with a courteous bow, "Your cousin is currently at school and his father thought it was best you stay home today resting"

Kairi nodded slightly, only able to have recognized a few words. 'I heard _cousin_ but what about him? And _father_… _wanted to stay home_?' she tried to piece the little knowledge she knew.

Once again she pulled out her memo pad and started writing things down while following the maid who guided her to a room.

'I think this is my room that I'll be occupying for the year,' Kairi noted and her assumption was correct when Mr. Amano placed all of her luggage next to the door.

Kairi let out another heavy sigh for the day once she was alone in her room and thought, 'It's only been almost two hours since I've come to Japan and I'm already confused as hell. Is there anyone here who knows how to speak English?' She trudged over to the bed and laid down, allowing her exhaustion take over and fell asleep.

Approximately three hours later Kairi was awoken by the bright sunlight shining brightly through a partly opened curtain in the middle of the afternoon. She slowly sat up rubbing her eyes sleepily and found the room to be somewhat dark.

The maid must've closed the curtains while she was asleep and put her things away. Kairi assumed when she couldn't find her luggage anywhere in sight. She crawled out of bed and made her way to a dresser that was located next to the large glass windows.

She pulled on a rope as it pulled the curtains apart and allowed natural sunlight to enter the room. Kairi found all of her clothes neatly folded and tucked in the drawers as she had expected and decided to take a shower. Kairi scanned around the room to see two visible doors in the room, one of them would lead to her personal bathroom.

'Ok, I just have to make sure I won't walk into the bathroom when I'm leaving my room,' she told herself, remembering little past events back in America.

Kairi pulled out a pair of black cargo pants and a white long sleeved shirt with a quicksilver logo on the back.

After the nice long shower Kairi dressed herself with the attire she chose for herself, she walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her neck under her long wet hair.

The moment Kairi left the bathroom something had caught her eyes. A desk that was located in a corner, she could easily make the desk as her sanctuary as she made her way to it. Kairi sat down on the comfortable leather black chair and pulled out her memo pad to place it on the smooth writing surface.

"Now to break this language barrier," she said speaking to no one in particular.

Pulling out extra sheets of white paper that she found sitting neatly on the right corner of her desk.

Half an hour later there was a knock at the door and Mrs. Kuwabara walked in quietly to check up on Kairi. She found Kairi sitting at the desk working quietly with her most trusted laptop beside her.

"Excuse me Miss. Kairi, but would you like something to eat?" the maid asked.

"Anything would be fine and I'd like to eat in the room, thank you," Kairi answered confidentially in Japanese since she had heard the phrase many times before.

The maid nodded and left quietly as she had came in.

Kairi continued to work alone in the room again. As each minute passed Kairi gradually learned more and more about the language then she leaned back in her chair grinning, taking a break. She felt accomplished that she had come to understand most of the language.

There were only two problems that Kairi would have to overcome in the long run. The fact that she couldn't speak Japanese fluently yet, and also Kairi had no idea where to start learning to read and write Kanji in Japanese. This would pose a problem in her studies but she didn't worry too much for the time being.

There was another knock a the door again.

"Come in," she called out and Mrs. Kuwabara walked in carrying a silver tray of sandwiches as Kairi sat upright in her chair.

"Thank you," she said after when the maid placed a plate on a small table stand next to her and left.

Kairi reached out to take a triangle sliced sandwich and took a bite out of it. She could tell it was a tuna fish sandwich, lucky for her it wasn't raw. Kairi didn't like seafood so much but living in Japan meant that she'll have to get use to tasting seafood.

While eating Kairi glanced down at her wristwatch to see it was two in the afternoon. She decided to explore the mansion once she finished eating. In the halls everything was quite as Kairi had expected it to be. At the very end of the south hall Kairi began to descend down a set of stairs to then hear a door close at the lower level.

"Afternoon Mr. Ootori, you're home early," Kairi heard a maid speak. "Your father left a message that he'll be running home late tonight."

"Very well, school was out early today," spoke a deep stoic voice, "Is my cousin here?"

"I shall go and fetch her."

Kairi was slowly making her way down the stars and she saw the maid about to climb the stairs.

"Your cousin is here Miss Kairi, come and meet him," she said as soon as she noticed Kairi and led her to the living room.

Kairi entered into the rather large living room and she stopped shortly in front of her cousin. The both of them were eyeing each other carefully and apparently the both of them were thinking of the same thing at the same time.

_'He/She'll make good use to me.'  
_

"Have you made yourself comfortable at home yet?" he asked to receive a slight nod from Kairi. "I am Kyouya Ootori, as you should know."

Once again Kairi nodded, "Kairi Itou, it's nice to have finally met you, Kyouya-kun," she told him.

Kairi had to admit that her cousin was cute and beside this was the first time that she had seen him face to face.

Kyouya snapped his finger signaling a maid to bring a white box to Kairi with an Ouran's school crest symbol at the center.

"I took the liberty to get this for you," he told her, "this is your uniform for school." as the maid handed the white box to Kairi.

Kairi grew curious to find out what her new uniform may be and opened the box. To pull out a nearly folded yellow puffy dress. A disgusted expression flashed across her face for a brief second and it was gone.

Kyouya, who was watching his cousin very carefully to see the expression on her face he instantly knew what type of person she could be. He could use this new discovery to his advantage, his mind was calculation many possibilities.

"Uhh, thank you," Kairi said stuffing the dress back into the box.

* * *

Late in the night Kairi sat on her queen sized bed with the white box open again, the yellow dress uniform laid across on the bed sheet. Kairi stared long and hard at the uniform.

'And here I was complaining about the school uniforms back in America,' she thought and shuddered, 'this is the most ugliest uniform I have ever laid my eyes on, and on top of that it's yellow, I hate yellow. Surely Ouran's Private Academy male uniforms must be better looking than this or I'll die from laughing to myself it looks almost anything to this dress,' she thought as she looked up the ceiling.

An image of Kyouya that Kairi had met this afternoon appeared in her mind, he was wearing a suit. Kairi was certain that he was wearing a school uniform when she could clearly remember seeing the school's crest on his jacket. The image of the uniform made her fell relieved to know that it wasn't as ugly like the dress.

There was a knock at the door as Kairi got off the bed and answered. Kyouya was standing in the hall with another white box in his arm.

"I noticed that you disliked the dress," he stated as he walked into her room uninvited, his mind was carefully calculating.

Kairi had to nod, she wanted to be as honest as she could with her cousin and watch him turn around to face her.

"While I was picking up the girl's uniform I also took a male uniform set," he said opening the white box in his arms, revealing the same uniform Kairi saw Kyouya wearing this afternoon. "I believe that you'll prefer this over the dress?"

Kairi stared at the uniform Kyouya held before her, she took a quick glance to the dress lying on the bed and back to him.

Something registered in her mind, what was Kyouya's purpose of doing this? Kairi was very familiar to this kind of situation, there were always some kind of catch, always. Even if Kairi were to weigh her options there was no way that she'd be wearing that yellow dress.

"Y-yes, I like this over the dress," her voice was hesitant while she eyed Kyouya carefully. "But what's the catch?"

"Catch?" Kyouya asked as though he wasn't familiar with the term. "There's no catch at all," he said with a smile that told things were going as planned, not that Kairi knew him long enough to know that. "I hope that if you don't' mind dropping by the Third Music Room tomorrow after school, can you?" Kyouya asked as she handed Kairi the male uniform.

"No, I can make it," she answered as she took the clothing and Kyouya bid her good night.

Kairi stood next to the closed door where Kyouya had left through, the uniform was in her hands. She felt as though she had missed some kind of big picture. But it was too late to turn back, she had accepted Kyouya's offer so she'll have to stick with whatever her cousin had plans for her. It was nothing for her to worry, she also had plans of her own for Kyouya too.

* * *

Kairi's alarm rang at seven in the morning the following next day, but Kairi was not lying in her bed. She was walking out of the bathroom wearing the male uniform and looked at a mirror over the dresser, she saw that something had to go.

She made her way over to her bedside turning her alarm clock off to next pull out a pair of scissors from a draw in the night stand. She then made her way back to the dresser. Kairi stared long at the mirror, this would be the last time that she'd see her long hazel brown hair until she decided to grow her hair out again.

She began to cut her long hair, in her opinion she didn't much like having long hair, it was her father who practically begged her to grow out her hair two summers ago. Long locks of hair fell to the carpet floor while Kairi continued to cut her hair.

She turned her head here and there trying to get glimpses of her work through the mirror. There were still a few strands of long hair visible behind her neck. As patient as Kairi normally is, but when it came to her hair she had not patience for it.

At this point she was cutting at random strands of her hair, once she felt like she was done she placed the scissors on the dresser. Kairi looked much like a boy with her now very short hair and it was messy. She grabbed her book bag to leave the room and found a maid on the other side just about to knock.

"M-miss Kairi?" asked the maid speechless.

"Hai?" Kairi answered with a smirk plastered across her lips.

"W-would you like some help for your hair?"

Kairi looked thoughtful for a moment, she had wanted to have her hair cut short and with some style, like the one she had a long time ago.

"Hai," she said nodding and a barber was called in. She told the old barber that she wanted it nice and short yet it must be messy at the same time. It didn't take any longer than ten minutes for the barber to trim her already short hair and Kairi was on her way to school.

"Good morning Miss. Kairi," Mr. Amano greeted at the bottom steps outside of the house.

"Good morning Mr. Amano," Kairi said nodding and walked into the limousine and the moment Mr. Amano got into the front seat he drove off. Kairi had noticed that Kyouya did not join her this morning.

'Probably he's already, or on his way to school,' she assumed as she crossed her right leg over top her left leg. With only one night at the Ootori residence Kairi seemed confident with herself. She was not shy or hesitant like the day before.  
Mr. Amano glanced at the rear view mirror every so often to then state, "Lovely hair you have this morning, Miss Kairi."

"Thank you," Kairi said smiling at him. "How long is it to the school?"

"It only takes fifteen minutes."

Kairi nodded as she glanced out at the dark tinted windows with a blank expression.

"Do you have any plans today, Miss Kairi?"

"Not much - oh Kyouya-kun asked me to drop by at the Third Music room after school today," Kairi answered reminding herself.

The limousine was pulling up the curve rode and came to a stop. Mr. Amano got out and opened the door for Kairi.

"This is the number you can reach men when you need a ride at anytime," he said handing Kairi a business card.

"Thank you Mr. Amano, I'll keep this in mind," Kairi said as she made her way towards to the school's main entrance.

She placed the business card into her book bag and had found the administration office with ease. When it was commonsense that most administration offices' were located near the school's main entrance.

"Good morning, I am Kai Itou the new transfer student. May I get my schedule?" Kairi asked the secretary in a more deep and refined voice, the secretary seemed a bit perplexed.

"I have **Kairi** Itou's schedule, not Kai Itou," stated the secretary eyeing Kairi carefully.

Kairi gently slapped her forehead in an embarrassed gesture, "I'm sorry, but I **am** Kai Itou. My father has always wanted to have a daughter and must've wrote Kairi instead of Kai," Kairi paused, waiting for the Sectary to by the story. "Thank you very much," she said as she took the schedule and bowed.

As Kairi walked out of the administration office and into the large grand hall she glanced down at her schedule while walking.

Out of the corner of her eyes she thought she saw Kyouya leaning against a wall, when she looked up there was no one there. She thought she was imagining things and stole a glance at her wristwatch.

'Uh-oh! I don't even know my way around this school yet!' she thought as she took off running in a random direction.

The moment the sound of the bell ring she had managed to find her classroom. She calmly walked into the room as the educator noticed her.

"Class we have a new transfer student from America today," grumbled the educator gather the student's attention. "Please introduce yourself to your new classmates," the educator continued to grumble while Kairi turned to face the entire class.

"Hello, I am Kai Itou, I hope that I can be friends with all of you," she spoke confidentially and heard most of the girls in the room squeal in delight seeing her smirk.

Kairi knew better not to say anything more, this was the same routine that she would go through whenever her parents suddenly transfer to her different schools back in America. Go to the new school and act like a boy, smirk or smile or even grin and you'll make tones of friends in no time with a friendly attitude.

The educator pointed to an empty desk nearest to the back of the classroom. Kairi gladly took the desk and made her way to it sitting down, taking out materials that she would need for the hour.

At the end of the day Kairi sighed in relief that school was finally over. It was just as she had expected from yesterday: her studies would still be hindered by the language barrier, in writing terms that is.

Kairi walked slowly through the grand halls and pulled out her memo pad once more from her pocket. There was a map that she had sketched roughly of the school's interior halls and rooms that she had found from her laptop at noon. It would only take a matter of time for Kairi to memorize the main halls.

She climbed up a set of smooth marble stairs, she spotted a sign that was labeled Third Music Room as she had expected to see at the top of the stairs.

'It's quiet, unlike the other halls I've been to,' Kairi thought as she looked up and down the hall to find no one in sight. Nor did she find any signs of Kyouya. 'Maybe he's already inside the room,' she assumed and reached for the golden door knob, twisting it to open the door.

The scent of rose filled her nostrils and rose petals fluttered past her.

'What the --!' she was taken by complete surprise.

Inside the room she found many girls sitting on couches having tea or standing in line. This was no ordinary music room, scratch that where's the instruments!?

'What on earth is this place?' Kairi wondered as she stoically strolled over to her cousin.

Who sat in a corner of the room quietly scribbling things down into the clipboard he had with him. Kairi also noticed that there were five other boys talking to many girls, perhaps four to five girls at the same time.

"I'm glad that you could make it, cousin," stated Kyouya not looking up from his clipboard when Kairi stood next to him.

There were a few girls who had noticed Kairi's entry.

"This is your cousin?" asked a random girl approaching the both of them.

"Yes," answered Kyouya with a nod, he was still into his clipboard.

"Your cousin is so cute!" squealed another girl approaching as well.

Kairi was inching away slowly unconsciously. She had never seen such a thing in her life lie the yell puffy dress she dreaded so much.

"His name is Kai Itou," Kyouya introduced Kairi to the girls. "Today is his first day at school and he wanted to join a club. I suggested him to come by today and join as a host," Kyouya said looking up from his clipboard with an approving smile.

'What!? I didn't say I wanted to join a club!' Kairi was dumbfounded at the thought. 'Damn…, I knew something could happen. There's always a catch like I knew from the -- he tricked me!' she came to realization but did not express her thoughts openly or shown any emotions.

"Y-yes, that's why I came here today," Kairi said with her usual smirk trying to hid that fact that her left eye brow was twitching. "I've always wanted to try to be a host," behind that smirk Kairi realized another thing.

'_Hosuto_? Translate that to English it means host. The definition in English is to entertain groups. In this situation… the host is to entertain girls?! How can Kyouya put up with this? This is mad I tell you, absolutely mad!'

"I disapprove of another person joining the club!" interrupted a blonde teenager suddenly walking onto the scene. "Mother! You know you should tell me these kind of things!" he exclaimed with large melancholy eyes.

Kairi stood still with her back press against a wall, her mind was in a state of shock as though a high voltage of electricity had stricken her brain. '_Okaa-san_? That means mother! This blond guy referred Kyouya as… _mother_. Ok this has to be some kind of nightmare. I'm just dreaming, I am still asleep in my bed - I mean Kyouya can't be gay! He's my cousin for crying out loud!'

"Tamaki, I really think that it would be best if my cousin, Kai joins the Host Club. I believe that he is suited for the position, I guarantee that," Kyouya spoke with utmost confidence.

"But what other type can he be?! We have a long line of ranks that we must follow Kyouya… even if you are mother!" Tamaki exclaimed as he rushed over to a small blond boy sitting at a table eating strawberry shortcake.

"We already have the loli-shota type. Also the wild type," he turned to the taller teenager next to the short blond boy.

"There is also the devil type," he gestured to the identical twins who were in the middle of their forbidden brotherly love act.

"Kaoru, remember the time when we use to sleep together at night especially when there's a rain storm and that you -"

"Hikaru…," interrupted the younger twin, "Please no more…," he said with his cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"But I was going to tell the girls that you were so adorable when you cuddled next to me at night," said Hikaru looking a bit concerned and confused. "If you don't want me to go on then I won't," he said wrapping his arms around Kaoru pulling him closer.

"You've said enough Hikaru," said Kaoru resting his head on the older twin's shoulder.

The girls who were watching squealed so loud that they fainted from lack of air from such a lovely brotherly sight. On the other hand it disgusted Kairi but commented nothing about it. She had a feeling if she did trouble would be on the way.

Tamaki moved next to a normal looking boy with big chocolate brown eyes. He was having a normal conversation with the three girls around him.

"This is the natural type," he declared and rushed back to Kyouya's side. "Kyouya is the cool type. And lastly, but of course not the least, I am the prince type," he said pulling out a thorn less rose smiling, showing off his pearl white teeth making girls blush looking away but Kairi.

At this very moment Kairi wanted to be wiped from the face of the Earth. She couldn't' take it anymore, this was the most weirdest thing she has ever been to and seen with her own two sapphire eyes.

_What was this club? Did it hold a lot of attraction in Japan's high school district?_ These were the questions that kept entering into her thoughts.

"Kai can be the bad punk type," suggested Kyouya.

'Kyouya, I am going to have a **nice long** talk with you tonight!' Kairi practically yelled in her thoughts, not that she wanted anyone to have heard her.

She was clenching her hands into tight fists and slowly unclenched them. This was the first time that Kairi had a difficult time containing her emotions, one in particular: anger.

"Bad… punk… type…?" asked the blonde teenager thinking, as he smoothly spoke each word. By now Kairi had caught on his name that it was Tamaki, he sounded dumbfounded by the words.

"Yes, the bad punk type," Kyouya repeated himself.

"Very well, he can be the bad punk type," said Tamaki agreeing with Kyouya's decision with a wave of his hand. "Alright everyone, return back to what they were doing before the commotion," he said walking back to the red arm chair he was occupying before.

'…but he was the one who caused the commotion as a big deal," Kairi thought flabbergast. She turned to look at Kyouya to see the very same smile from last night. At that moment she knew that it was the very smile that meant he was planning something, she had to remember it somehow.

Kairi pulled out her memo pad and quickly scribbled down the smile for future references.

"Kai-kun does not have any similar appearance as Kyouya-senpai," stated a random brunette girl.

"His actions are like Kyouya-senpai; writing on a note pad is so cute!" exclaimed another random girl which the both of them squealed.

"So who would like to designate my cousin, Kai as the bad punk type?" asked Kyouya gather the girl's attention.

In an instant many girls swarmed around Kyouya saying their names out loud.

Kairi was about to gape at her cousin's action but shook her head an looked off to the side.

She found herself looking out a near window, there was not a single cloud in the sky, not a single thing to worry about; like her mother once told her.

Just as Kairi was about to ponder of how her parents were doing she heard a few girls squealing ecstatically.

Kairi was now leaning against the wall, her hands were in her pocket as she looked out the window with a far off gaze. She turned her head at a slight angle to look at the girls and see them with their eyes shut tightly and they squealed even louder.

'I think I'll go deaf by the end of the day if they keep squealing so loud,' Kairi thought. She sighted looking up to the chandelier that glowed brightly, this was going to be a long day.

'I just want to wake up from this nightmare,' Kairi whined to herself with her eyes closed.


	2. The Bet for two months

Disclaimer: the same as Chapter 1

* * *

After a long exhausting day, Kairi had made it to the Ootori estate without Kyouya as she had somehow expected not to see him for awhile. She was looking forward to confront Kyouya about the day, the day that she felt her life was flipped upside down.

As she was about to enter her room Kairi had caught a glimpse of the maid climbing up the main stairs with a cordless phone on a tray.

"Miss. Kairi, you have a phone call from your father," stated the maid holding the tray towards Kairi.

"Thank you," Kairi said taking the phone and walking into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Hello?" she spoke in English.

"Kairi, do you have any idea how many time I've tried to reach you on your cell phone!?" asked a worried voice in her ears. "Why didn't' you contact either myself or your mother that you've made it to Japan safely?"

Kairi made her way over to her desk taking a seat in the comfortable chair, in the mean time listening to her fathers' worried rants.

"Father, I can't get any service on my cell phone, it's a piece of junk while I am here," Kairi told her father briefly.

"Then go find a new phone that will be useful!" he father spoke demandingly. "I'd love to hear my daughter's lovely voice on the phone, especially when we hardly get the chance to talk to each other," his voice took a sudden change of emotion, sounding lonely.

"I will father, I'll let you know my new number as soon as possible," Kairi spoke with assurance.

While she pulled out her laptop from her book bag and turned it on.

"How has your day been so far in Japan? This may be the best time you can tell daddy openly about anything, Kairi."

"It was a little exhausting today, I haven't fully gotten use to the time difference yet," she answered as she logged into her home window and let the laptop load its previous files that she had saved during her last use. "You know Father, I could've stayed home. I don't mind staying home alone, since I've been always home alone most of my life. Besides, I don't want to be a burden to the Ootori family."

A few documents appeared on the screen of her laptop and she began to type with great speed.

"A burden?" he asked with great surprise, "I know that time is money but you must remember that they are your relatives who were kind enough to take you in!"

"They're fine and very decent people. And if I was still back in America I could do a lot of things that would help the Itou electrical business," Kairi pressed on of wanting to go home.

"I'm so glad that you're well taken care of Kairi!" exclaimed her father as though he did not hear her last offer. "I was led to believe that today was your first day of school, how was it?"

'The kind of school I would never want to go to again,' Kairi thought to herself as she continued typing and pulling up other web pages.

"Oh, it was a very interesting first day of school," she answered.

'It was interesting since their library was not really quiet like it should be and the fact that Kyouya tricked me,' Kairi thought with a tint of anger towards to her dear cousin.

"How interesting was it, Kairi? Oh and please tell me that you didn't cross-dress… again. Or even going further of acting like a boy, did you?"

"Uhh, I joined a club when Kyouya offered a position I could take in the club," Kairi said as she stopped typing for a brief moment before continuing on.

'That Host Club is the weirdest club I've seen yet. How could the school allow such a club to exist -'

A new window popped up on the screen with details and information of Tamaki Suoh. Kairi's curiosity was answered by realizing the principle's last name happened to be Mr. Suoh.

"A club?" asked her father with great anticipation.

"Yes, a club," Kairi repeated herself.

"This is such a wonderful moment! Kairi you've actually joined a social activity, I'm so proud of you!" her father said sniffing on the other side of the phone. "Honey! Our daughter Kairi has actually joined a club!" her father exclaimed and next there was silence on the other side of the line.

"Hello? Uhh, Father are you still there?"

There was no answer when Kairi called out and decided it was best to click the 'off' button of the phone so the Ootori estate wouldn't have had to pay any extra long distance phone call; even though she knew well that they were rich like herself.

'He didn't have to make such a great fuss over me joining a club for the first time willingly, scratch that I was tricked into joining the club,' Kairi grumbled in her thoughts.

There was a knock at the door which made Kairi flinch in surprise; she did not expect to hear anything just yet.

"Miss. Kairi, dinner is ready," told the maid from the other side of the door.

"I'm coming," said Kairi quickly saving the newly found documents.

* * *

'I really, **really** can't believe that I actually came back again,' Kairi thought to herself while sitting in a slouching manner on the red couches in the Third Music Room.

After all, Kairi is the new bad punk type in the club.

There were two girls sitting next to her on each side and two other girls sitting across the table.

"How do you like Japan so far, Kai? I heard that you had arrived just yesterday," asked a girl sitting to her right a bit nervous, uncertain how much of a **bad** punk Kairi could be.

"Well lets see," Kairi spoke thoughtfully with a smirk looking at the brunette haired girl. "Meeting you and the girls at the Host Club has been a treat. To see you all looking beautiful today that makes my heart skip a beat," Kairi watched the girls around her blush at her comment. "But I have to admit, I don't get to see a lot of action like I normally do back in America."

"What kind of action?" asked the blonde haired girl sitting across from her.

"Fights, fist fights and stuff like that," Kairi said simply leaning back on the couch, "Those were the good days when things were at stake and the adrenaline pumping through your veins when you know you're going through a great fight."

The girls gasped with a bit of fear.

"But fights are bad Kai-kun," stated the girl to his left.

Kairi had to nod, agreeing with her and held up her index finger in the air.

"I have a principle that I stand by, I don't fight unless I must have to. And if I must fight I'll fight for the people I care mostly for, even for the person I love."

The girls sighed dreamily, with Kairi's words it seemed as though their hearts had melted from those moving words.

"Oh, Kai-kun you're so gallant!" said the four girls in unison.

"Nah," said Kairi scratching the back of her head laughing, "I just do what I think is right."

"It is true!" spoke the girls with assurance.

"Time for the next shift," Kyouya's voice penetrated throughout the entire room.

"I'll see you lovely ladies soon again," Kairi said waving to the smiling girls and couldn't help but wink at them.

Once the girls were gone Kairi looked around to see that she had gotten through all of her customers for the day.

'There's another half an hour before the club end,' Kairi thought to herself as she glanced in her cousin's direction.

In a corner of the room where Kyouya sat quietly writing things down into his clipboard at a table.

'Right, I still have to talk to him,' Kairi reminded herself when last night after supper her father phoned her once more. Apologizing for leaving her on the line alone and went on talking about random stuff like her father normally does. The conversation with her father took all evening and she was told that her mother would be the caller.

"Don't you ever writing get cramps?" Kairi asked as she sat down in an empty chair across from him, the question made Kyouya glance up from his clipboard.

"Do you mean _don't I ever get writing cramps_?" asked Kyouya.

Kairi hit her forehead, "Sorry, I sometime get my words mixed up," she said apologizing to see Kyouya go back to his work.

"Well, aren't you going to answer?"

Silence was the only answer she received from her cousin beside the sound of his pen scribbling across the papers he was using.

"Why did you want me to join the club?" she asked, feeling as though it was futile to ask him.

'He's so quiet, that means he can be boring sometimes,' Kairi thought as she began to tap the table with her index finger in a random rhythm.

She glanced over to the wall on her right with a far off distant look. When Kyouya looked up he saw Kairi leaning on the two back legs of her chair as she now stared at the ceiling above her.

'I should find something to do,' Kairi suggested of doing her homework, but she didn't have the right material with her. 'What else can I do in this stupid club?' she asked and then sat properly on all fours of her chair.

"Well I'm leaving," Kairi declared as she got up and grabbed her book bag.

"Kai," she heard Kyouya and glanced over her shoulders. "Come here early tomorrow, about seven in the morning," he instructed.

'That bastard, thinks he can tell me what to do,' Kairi thought then looked away and walked out of the room without another word. 'He does know that I'm living in his house. Why do I have to come here so early tomorrow?' she thought as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

"Why did Kai leave?" asked Haruhi when all of the customers had left.

"Don't worry, he must've had other things to do," answered Kyouya indifferently.

"I've been wondering since yesterday, why did you allow your cousin to join? What kind of benefits can you earn from him? Not that Kai is bad at being a host." asked Haruhi since it was bothering her for sometime.

"Yes," agreed the twins, "It's very unlike '_mom_' to suddenly suggest someone to join the club."

Kyouya readjusted his glasses upon his nose to say , "Don't you twins remember, that 'mom's knows what's best? There's nothing to worry, things will be explained in due time."

"What kind of things will be explained, Kyouya?" asked Hunny.

"Yes, what are you planning Kyouya? Since I am Daddy I must know what you're thinking of," said Tamaki with declaration.

"Hey," said the twins in unison, "We want to know too!"

"Now, now 'children' this is 'Mommy and Daddy time' why don't you two play with your brothers and sister?" asked Tamaki waving his hand dismissing them.

Hikaru and Kaoru glanced over to the remaining members of the Host Club.

"I think I'd rather play with you Hikaru," said Kaoru glancing at his older twin.

"I'd have to agree quite so," Hikaru nodding, "But it'd be so more fun if we play with Haruhi."

Both of the twins linked their arms together with Haruhi's and all three of them left the room.

Tamaki who was watching looked dumbstruck, "Those… rascals! They're planning to do something with my daughter!"

* * *

A low frustrated growl emitted from Kairi's lips as she stared exasperatedly at the homework she needed to finish hours ago. That is if she knew exactly what the papers were asking of her.

She glanced at the digital clock sitting on the left corner of her desk, it was five in the morning. The homework would've been completed by ten but she couldn't find her scanner that she was looking for a long time, to then gave up only two hours ago.

'I can't read a single thing of this!' she thought as she shuffled the papers together. 'And I have a test at the end of the week!' she began to slowly panic and glanced back at the digital clock, 5:22am.

Kairi went back to the three white double sided paper and the two text books that laid open in front of her. As much as she would like to stare at the unfamiliar words they wouldn't miraculously turn into English words if she stared at it long enough.

5:47, she glanced at the digital clock once again and back to her history homework, where no pen marks were found.

A sudden idea occurred and Kairi had wished that she had thought of it earlier. She pulled out her laptop which had been repeatedly turned on and off during the night. Bringing up profile documents of the host club members onto the clear blue screen. Her frustration disappeared as a mischievous smirk took its place.

Three documents displayed on the screen: Haruhi Fujioka; Hikaru Hitachiin; and Kaoru Hitachiin, all of them were in class 1-A the same classes as her own.

'Heh, they should be lucky that they are very useful to me already,' she thought portentously.

With that mere thought Kairi couldn't help but to rest her head on the desk hoping to catch up on some sleep. The next thing she knew, the moment she was about to drift off to sleep her digital alarm beeped loudly at the corner of her desk.

Kairi looked up darkly at the clock that continued to beep loudly into her ears, 6:15 am, it was the time she had set for her alarm to go off ahead of time.

"Great, I just pulled off an all nighter, something I haven't done in a long time," she grumbled to no one in particular and turned her alarm off. To then swirl her chair around from the desk and took a shower to wake up her sleepy body and mind.

* * *

Kairi trudged with great effort up a set of marble stairs to the top floor, south wing of Ouran High school. She stopped at the doors to an unused music room at the end of the north hallway with a sign above the door, Music Room 3. Upon opening the doors to she found herself alone in the music room as she glanced around.

'So that is where the instruments are, they were hiding behind that curtain to the side of the room,' she noted to herself and sat down on a near by couch making herself feel comfortable. 'I guess I still have ten minutes to seven,' she looked at her wristwatch lying down on the soft padded couch. 'I'll just get some shut eye for now,' she yawned noiselessly and turned to her side.

It was only five minutes to be exact that the doors to the music room opened and closed with a noise unexpectedly. Kairi instantly sat up turning her sight to the door to find Kyouya casually walking in with a clipboard in his arms.

'There goes my nap,' she thought bitterly.

"I guess I was here a little early then I had expected and then to fall asleep," said Kairi plainly getting up from the couch stretching.

"Good to see that you're here early," noted Kyouya with a nod pulling out a chair sitting down.

"Since it's just the two of us here," Kairi began, remembering that she didn't get an answer from yesterday, before she had left for home. "Why did you let me join such a club like this?" she asked again, similar to Haruhi's question from yesterday.

"I was only showing my cousin how life is like in Japan for a rich family, especially when you attend Ouran High School," answered Kyouya pulling out a pen and began to write down on the clipboard.

'In other words he wanted to make things more interesting for himself,' Kairi thought dryly.

"So why did you want me here so early in the day?"

"To discuss with you about a proposal."

"What kind of proposal?"

Kyouya placed his pen down on the clipboard and looked at Kairi directly in the eye.

"A proposal with a wager," he told her.

"Which would be…?" she asked trailing off, awaiting to hear the rest from her cousin, although she was half conscious at the time, she didn't tell anyone otherwise.

"For the next two months," Kyouya said with a pause, as though he was contemplating what to say next. "You cannot reveal your true gender to anyone for the next two months, but that is not all," he said eyeing Kairi carefully. "You must be able to attract one of the Hitachiin brothers without letting them know your true gender within the time limit."

Kairi stared at Kyouya plainly, barely able to register all of his words.

"For two months?" she repeated the time limit as Kyouya nodded. "And what's your wager on this?"

"800, 000 yen (roughly $7, 800 Canadian) will be enough for the wager."

"What's in it for you?" she asked with curiosity.

"That is simply for me to know and for you to find out later."

"Fine, but you also need to play a part of this as well," Kairi said as she pulled out a chair from the table sitting down next to Kyouya. "For you on the other hand….," Kairi trailed off, attempting to think what Kyouya could do with the limit of her sleepy mind could muster. "You must not interact with your customers in a business-like way. In other words no making profits off of your customers or even using anything that could help you in anyway as an advantage for the next two months," Kairi said before she thought it all through her mind, although she had certainly caught Kyouya's attention as he placed down the pen he was using.

"I accept your wager, but lets make it more interesting," he said having to grow bored of using money during these kind of situations. "The loser must pay the wager in full but must become the slave of the winner for a full month."

"It's a done deal," said Kairi. Kairi nodded and got up from her chair. "Well I'll go and explore around for a bit," she said walking over to the door sleepily rubbing her eyes. In the halls everything was quiet more than usual but Kairi didn't complain, she preferred the libraries were like this quiet during the day.

Without consciously knowing where her feet were guiding, Kairi stopped at a door she found herself in front of her classroom. Opening the door there was someone already there, Haruhi Fujioka.

"Fujioka-san you're here early," Kairi greeted as she walked into the classroom.

"I'm normally here early in the mornings," said Haruhi looking up from his studies as Kairi sat in front of him.

"Fujioka-san, I need your help. I didn't understand yesterday's lesson, could you help me with the homework?" Kairi asked to see him nod.

"What is it that you couldn't understand?" he asked as Kairi pulled out her barely untouched homework. Haruhi looked at the blank papers and looked at Kairi with a raised eye brow.

"This is history, you don't know when the Cold War began?" he asked. "Or anything about the Cubin Missile Crisis?"

Kairi sat there trying not to doze off, "Oh, the Cold War began in 1945 to 1989 and the Cuban Missile Crisis took place in 1962," she answered.

"Kai, you clearly know this and why haven't you written it down?" Haruhi asked and suddenly a thought occurred to him. "You can't read any of this can you?" he asked.

Kairi looked up as though a secret that she wasn't even attempting to hide was discovered, at least her gender was still hidden.

"You won't tell any one will you?" Kairi asked.

"Don't worry, I won't. I guess you could say secrets should stay as secrets," said Haruhi nodding and helped Kairi with the rest of her homework.

* * *

In the music room for the second time that day Kairi was slipping through consciousness and unconsciousness. She sat on a soft padded red couch in a slouching manner again. There were two girls sitting one either side of her.

"Kai-kun, do like living in Japan?" asked a raven haired girl to his left.

Kairi struggled with herself from yawning to answer, "It's ok, although it's not the same back in America. I mean there is beautiful girls back at home, but…," Kairi couldn't help but whisper this part as she looked down to her feet, "I personally think the girls in Japan are better looking than American girls."

The girls sitting next to Kairi couldn't help but blush.

"I mean it," Kairi said nodding.

"Kai-kun, if you don't mind me asking you such a personal," said a red haired girl to his right looking hesitant, she was still blushing. "I-is there anyone in mind that you already have?"

"Anyone…?" Kairi said as she thoughtfully looked up to the chandelier as she felt heat rise to her cheeks.

The girls beside her squeal to see that Kairi was blushing.

"So Kai-kun does have someone in mind!" squealed the girls together.

"Uhh," Kairi wanted to explain herself but her mind became light-headed.

There was actually no one in mind that she liked but the two girls had already begun to ask her many questions.

"What is she like?"

"Are you two dating?"

"Does she even know that you like her!?"

Kairi was becoming even more overwhelmed with many more questions as she tried to explain to them that there was no one. The room began to grow very warm as Kairi looked left and right around the room trying to avoid many more questions.

It seemed useless when there were more girls gathered around her. They had heard these two girls suddenly asking who she had liked.

'What have I gotten myself into?' Kairi thought while slouching even further into the couch trying to turn her ears deaf.

"N-no, there's no one that I have in mind!" she blurted out loud as the girls stopped asking and stared at Kairi.

There was a ringing noises as most girls pulled out their cell phones to answer simultaneously but the ringing continued.

"Nani? Where's that coming from?" Kairi asked looking around.

"Kai, you have a phone call from your cell," said Kyouya holding up a brand new cell phone in his hand.

"Ehh?" said Kairi dumbfounded getting up taking the cell from Kyouya.

"Moshi-moshi," she answered.

'I don't remember asking Kyouya to get me a cell phone- unless he heard my phone conversation with my dad last night,' Kairi thought as she heard a familiar voice on the other side of the phone line.

"Y-Yui!?" Kairi said with great surprise as she fell over and sat on a chair.

'Crap, how did she get this number, hell I don't even know this number!' Kairi thought frantically.

"Of course its me, why -" the bubbly voice was cut short when Kairi closed the cell.

Kairi looked around the room to see that all eyes laid on her, everything was happen so fast her mind couldn't register it all. She was still completely tired and next thing she knew, darkness had taken over her.

* * *

"Oh no! Kai-kun fainted!" exclaimed a worried girl.

Kyouya walked over to the beet red teenager and checked his pulse to find…, "He has a fever," Kyouya informed everyone.

"Excuse me, I'll take Kai out of here," Kyouya said lifting Kairi into his arms.

No one had seen him do something so manly before and they couldn't help but stare at Kyouya's action. Kyouya didn't say anything else and left to the back room.

Tamaki on the other hand cleared his throat to cut the silent atmosphere, "I'm sorry everyone but the Host Club will have to close now," he told everyone.

In time all of the customers left and the remaining Host members were together in the music room.

"What happened to Kai-kun?" asked Hunny holding his pink plush bunny, named Bun-bun close to his chest.

"Kyouya said he had a fever," Haruhi told him.

Next Kyouya walked out from the back room to see the others look at him with worry.

"Is Kai-kun going to be ok?" asked Hunny.

"He just needs rest," Kyouya answered.

"How did he get a fever?" asked Kaoru.

"He seemed fine all day," said Hikaru.

"There's nothing to worry boys…, and Haruhi," Kyouya said remembering that Haruhi was a girl.

"Kai needs to rest and wants to be alone so don't bother him."

One by one they left for home until Kyouya was sitting alone in the Music room, the last one to watch over Kairi.

"That was a close call," Kyouya said to no one in particular. He sat at his usual spot with his laptop typing. "I wouldn't want your secret to be revealed so soon," he said glancing to the doors that lead to the back room then back down to his laptop.


	3. Yui Imamura

Disclaimer: the same as the first chapter.

* * *

"Kairi…. Hey Kairi wake up," called out a comforting voice. "Do you have any idea what time and day it is today?" asked the deep soothing voice. "If you don't wake up in time I don't know what could happen to your precious -"

"I'm up! I'm up!" Kairi said opening her eyes looking around. "Huh?" she looked at the couch that she was now sitting on, where she had slept.

'That voice..,' Kairi thought as she looked down to her lap. 'Now where am I?' she asked herself looking up to see a somewhat dimmed lit room with curtains closed at the windows. 'I'm still at school?' she wondered as her memory came back to her.

Kairi sleepily rubbed her eyes and got up to her feet making her way over to the door. Opening the door she found Kyouya in the other room typing onto his laptop.

"Where did everyone go?" asked Kairi seeing that the music room was empty and all of the furniture had been moved to one side of the room.

"Do you have any idea what time is it?" asked Kyouya looking up from his laptop.

"Ehh!?" Kairi said with surprise when she looked down at her wrist watch, to see it was seven in the evening. "I was asleep for that long?!"

'Well at least I didn't sleep for eight hours,' she thought thankfully. 'Wait, it's pretty late and he stayed behind...,' she realized another thing about Kyouya. "Thanks for the new phone, Kyouya-kun," Kairi said grinning while Kyouya got up from his chair and closed his laptop. "Should we get going?" she asked.

* * *

Sitting quietly in a limousine Kairi stared at the passing trees through the dark tinted window to her left.

'I guess I'll just have to collect more data about Kyouya before I can act,' she told herself.

In the limousine it was rather silent, this was the first time that she and Kyouya were sitting in the same vehicle. There was something about the silence that bothered Kairi, even though she loved the quiet rides. Or was it because she normally didn't have anyone with her during most rides?

'Maybe I'm just paranoid with the lack of sleep I have,' Kairi thought as she looked down to her lap. 'At least I had two hours worth of sleep, better than nothing.'

"Who's Yui?" asked Kyouya breaking the silence.

Kairi looked up to her right where Kyouya sat next to her, then she answered, "Forget the name I called out today. She's no one important enough worth mentioning."

"Then how is it that she managed to get your new number when I haven't told your parents your number yet?" asked Kyouya curiously without even looking in Kairi's direction.

Kairi was taken by somewhat surprise of hearing those words.

"Someone like that must be skilled," said Kyouya.

Silence was the answer he received.

Once again they sat in silence as they both felt the limousine slowing down to a stop. Kyouya was the first to get out and Kairi after.

'How could she have gotten my number?' Kairi wondered as she climbed the entrance steps towards the Ootori residence. 'I know that she has her ways but how could she when she's still in America -'

Something new had just registered in Kairi's mind, living in Japan meant that she wouldn't have to see that teen's face. If she had realized it sooner she wouldn't have tried persuading her father to go home.

As Kairi subconsciously made her way to her room her cell phone began to ring just as she was about to reach for the door knob. Kairi stood in the hall frozen for a brief moment before reaching for her cell.

"Why did you hang up last time?" asked an upset bubbly voice from this afternoon. Her voice rang loudly though the receiver the moment Kairi had pressed the 'talk' button. "That was very rude of you!"

Kairi glared down at her cell resisting all urges of pressing the 'end' button. Imagining the bubbly voice's head explode by some unexpected cause.

"Have you wondered how on Earth did I get your new number?" asked the bubbly voice. "Answer me already Kairi! I don't like getting the silent treatment -"

"You're still annoying as ever," Kairi interrupted as she opened her bedroom door and walked in.

As she walked in Kyouya was standing at the top of the stairs watching Kairi.

* * *

Early in the evening the next day, when the Host Club closed the five members gathered around Kyouya.

"Why wasn't Kai-kun here today? Some of his customers seemed disappointed that he wasn't here," said Hunny holding his bun-bun.

"He wasn't feeling well and he took the day off," answered Kyouya.

"Did his fever get worst?" asked Haruhi.

"Well that would explain why he wasn't at school," said the twins in unison with a shrug of little interest.

The doors to the music room opened and closed abruptly with a loud noise causing everyone to look. Kairi's back was pressed against the door breathing heavily. She wore a baggy black shirt and jeans, she looked as though she had run in an 800km Marathon.

"What's wrong Kai?" asked Tamaki making his way over to Kairi.

Kairi opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out and she shook her head.

"Kai-kun! Kai-kun where are you?!" asked a bubbly voice from the other side of the door.

"Don't tell the aqua haired girl that you saw me!" Kairi told them as she took off running towards to the other side of the room.

The doors then burst open as a teenage girl walking in with long aqua hair flowing down along her back. Her complexion was pale as though she hasn't been outside that often; or perhaps it had something to do with her sitting in front of a monitor screen for a long period of time that it's lights bleached into her soft skin.

"Kai-kun!" she shouted as she pushed her way past Tamaki and stopped in the middle of the room to see Kairi standing in front of an open window.

"Don't come near or I'll jump!" Kairi warned her. "And I mean it!"

"Kai! Don't do it!" she said on the verge of tears.

"Now this is interesting," stated the twins watching with great anticipation to see what Kairi or anyone will do.

The girl took a step forward as Kairi put a foot outside the window.

"This is the fifth floor, don't commit suicide!" Haruhi told Kairi.

"Kai-kun if you're going to leave this world then let me come with you!" said the pale girl running over to Kairi leaping into the air.

Kairi's eyes widen to see the teenager willing to die at the moment, 'Oh, crap,' she thought as the teen latched onto herself causing Kairi to loose balance and fall backward.

"Yui you idiot!!" Kairi yelled at the top of her lungs to next holding onto the window ledge outside of the building.

She looked up to see the others looking down at her and the extra weight she was carrying. They all had actually believed that the both of them had fallen.

Takashi Morinozuka, normally referred to Mori; leaned over the edge of the window and grabbed Kairi's arms lifting her into the air. Pulling her into the room with the other teen still holding onto her and next place the both of them down to the ground.

"What just happened?" asked the aqua haired girl dumbfounded. "Am I dead yet? That means I can be with Kai-kun forever!" she said embracing Kairi tightly.

'C-choking, not b-breathing!' Kairi thought as she struggled to get free from the girl's grip.

"I'll never let go of Kai-kun!" she exclaimed while Kairi looked over to the others with annoyance etched on her face.

"You could let go now, you've have enough fun," Kairi told her through clenched teeth.

"But I just found you!" said the aqua haired looking up to Kairi and noticed that there were other people in the room. "Oh, please forgive my rudeness of barging into your lovely music room like that," she said getting up bowing to the Host Club. "I am Yui Imamura," she introduced herself.

"Hello," said the Host Club flatly in unison.

"Kai why weren't you at school today? Did your fever get worst?" asked Hunny running over to Kairi.

Yui suddenly stood in front of him.

"I'm sorry but you cannot talk to Kai-kun unless you have an appointment with him," said Yui sounding as if she was Kairi's body guard or her personal secretary.

"Enough Yui!" said Kairi with great annoyance in her tone as she got up to her feet. "Ever since you came to Japan you've done nothing but cause me problems and I'm done with cleaning up your messes that you leave behind."

Yui's eyes widened in surprise, "Y-you're so cruel Kai-kun!" she shouted as she ran out of the room crying.

'Good riddance,' Kairi thought as she let out a sigh once Yui was gone.

"Wasn't that… a little harsh Kai?" asked Tamaki with a bit of sympathy for the girl.

"She deserved what was coming to her," Kairi answered as she ran her fingers though her messy hair.

"She does seem like the type to annoy anyone who she sets her eyes on," stated Haruhi.

"At least someone finally agrees with me," Kairi said scratching the back of her head.

'I just can't believe I almost committed suicide,' Kairi thought as she looked at the guys.

"Sorry that I wasn't here all day at school today," she told them.

"As long as that you're alright that's ok!" said Hunny leaping onto Kairi and she fell over with Hunny embracing her.

"It seems that I don't have any balance today," Kairi said laughing.

"Do you know, that was a dangerous stunt you tried to pull at the window!?" asked Tamaki rushing over to Kairi. "You made Daddy worry about you so much"

"So even milord cares about us," said Hikaru.

"Of course I do! You're all my children and as the father of this family you're all my responsibility -"

"You're not my father," said Kairi glaring at Tamaki.

Tamaki was next found kneeling on the ground in a corner, using his right index finger drawing invisible circles on the smooth marble floor. The twins were laughing to see Tamaki on low esteem after how Kairi glared at him.

"Does… he do this most of the time?" asked Kairi turning to the laughing brothers.

"Yeah, you'll get use to it over time," answered Kaoru.

"Oh, thanks for letting me know Hikaru -"

"I'm Hikaru and he's Kaoru," said Hikaru pointing to himself then to his younger twin.

"Sorry, I'll figure out who's who in no time," Kairi spoke with confidence.

She got up as soon as Hunny got off of her and she dusted invisible dust particles off of her clothes.

"How about you try now?" asked Hikaru.

"Lets play the 'Which one is Hikaru' game," suggested Kaoru.

The twins linked their arms together running in circles to suddenly stop and stood side by side.

"Who's Hikaru?" asked the two in unison.

Kairi looked from one identical face to the other and felt a tug at her sleeve.

"They're hard to tell apart aren't they Kai-kun? I can never be able to tell them apart, only Haru-chan can," Hunny told Kairi.

"Don't worry, I know I can tell them apart -" Kairi told him and thought it was peculiar that Hunny called Haruhi with -chan at the end, which is usually used at the end of girl's name. She shrugged off the thought and turned to look back at the twins. "You're Hikaru," she said pointing to the identical twin to her left.

"Wrong," said Hikaru, "I'm Kaoru."

"I want to try again," Kairi told them as they ran in a small circle around again and stopped once more. "To my right is Hikaru."

"Wrong again," said Kaoru shaking his head, "I'm Kaoru."

Kairi smirked and shrugged, "I don't know but I have a feeling my first try was right. Although I have nothing to back up on my words, not everyone tells the truth these days anyways. Well I'm going to leave now, I'll see you all on Monday."

Hikaru and Kaoru glanced at one another as Kairi walked out of the room.

"Hikaru are you thinking of what I am thinking?" asked Kaoru.

"If your thoughts are what I am thinking right now, then I am thinking of what you are thinking," answered Hikaru smirking.

"I got confused what they just said," said Hunny dizzily and falling back to have Mori catch him in time.

"We just found ourselves a new toy," said the twins mischievously.

"I don't like that look but at least I'm not your toy anymore," said Haruhi to next be embraced by Hikaru.

"You'll always be our toy Haruhi! Never forget that," said Hikaru.

Tamaki who saw Hikaru embracing Haruhi quickly pulled himself from his depression corner and took Haruhi out of Hikaru's grasp.

"Don't touch my daughter! Who knows what kind of bacteria you can pass on to my daughter," said Tamaki overly protective.

"Hey, I took a shower this morning like I do every day!" said Hikaru defensively.

Kaoru couldn't help but laugh.

"So what are you all planning to do tomorrow?" asked Hunny, "Do you have any plans Kyouya?"

"I was planning to do a bit of sight seeing on the weekend around the city for my cousin," answered Kyouya.

Hunny's eyes lit up ecstatically, "Can I come? I want to show Kai-kun all of my favorite stores that I go to and we can have cake all day!"

"If you'd like to come you can," said Kyouya nodding.

"Does anyone else want to come and show Kai-kun around the city tomorrow?!" asked Hunny invitingly.

"Sure, Hikaru and I can come," answered Kaoru with a nod.

"If we're going then we must show him the commoners' market place, they're very fascinating and Kai might be interested," suggested Tamaki.

"What about you Haruhi, are you coming tomorrow?" asked Hunny looking over to Haruhi.

"No, I have to do some grocery shopping tomorrow," Haruhi told him.

"Then we can help you with your groceries tomorrow!" said Tamaki over delighted with tomorrow's plans.

* * *

The very next day:

Kairi and Kyouya stood in front of a complex apartment while she watched the twins and Tamaki rush up a set of stairs.

"Why are we here?" Kairi asked her cousin.

"To pick up Haru-chan!" Hunny answered for Kyouya.

"Then this is where Fujioka-san lives," stated Kairi as she pulled out her memo pad and scribbled things down.

"Are we ready to go yet?" asked Tamaki with Haruhi beside him and the twins behind. "Can we first go to the commoner's marketplace?" pleaded Tamaki.

"_Commoner's marketplace_?" repeated Kairi looking up from her memo pad as she put it away.

"Yes, that's where commoners mostly go to when they need to buy something," Tamaki said with great pride of knowing such information.

"What can commoners buy at the _commoner's marketplace_?" she asked Tamaki.

Tamaki at this point looked at her with teary eyes and a big grin, "Let me tell you everything that I know about the Commoner's Marketplace!"

"Milord's ego is going to get big by the end of the day," stated the twins .

"This way Kai, the commoner's market place can be very close to wherever a commoner live. Since Haruhi is a commoner there's a marketplace a few blocks away from her home," said Tamaki leading the group. "It's just so amazing how commoners can live so close to the commoner's marketplace."

"The marketplace is close? Normally it'd take me almost half an hour ride to get to a store back in America. But that's on occasions I normally have my maids fetch me stuff from stores," said Kairi with somewhat awe.

"Rich bastards," Haruhi muttered under her breath.

"And here we are!" Tamaki declared.

"It looks like a warehouse," Kairi said plainly.

"Oh but go in and it'll look different, almost everything a commoner would need is in here," said Tamaki excitedly like a child earning a treat from a good deed.

All seven of them walked in to see the market and it was bustling with many people.

'Wow, it's really busy around here. I guess with an over crowded population in Japan it would be busy most of the time,' Kairi thought as she pulled out her memo pad once again and wrote more things down.

The Hitachiin brothers stood on either sides of Kairi and snaked their arms around her neck.

"What do you think...," asked Kaoru.

"Of this place?" added Hikaru.

Kairi looked up, "Uh, it's ok," she answered.

"We'll show you the meat products," the twins declared as they dragged Kairi off to the meat products area.

"I was suppose to show Kai around!" said Tamaki disappointedly. "Haruhi! I'll help you then!" he said running after Haruhi who was walking away from the group.

"Takashi and I will go to the sweets and snack isle!" Hunny told Kyouya while Hunny was given a piggy back ride on the shoulder from his cousin.

* * *

In the Meat Product area:

"This is pork, and pork side ribs...," said Hikaru pointing out some of the products on the refrigerated cool shelves.

"Hikaru, they actually sell sea urchin!" said Kaoru pointing to a package as Hikaru and Kairi rushed over.

"It's rather cheap but expensive to Commoners," stated Hikaru checking the price sticker.

"Isn't it suppose to be a delicacy in Japan?" asked Kairi with interest.

"Yes, and its completely frozen with ice, how can this be fresh?" asked Kaoru picking up a bag of frozen sea urchin examining it.

"Maybe they preserve it by freezing it," suggested Kairi as she looked at other products. "They do that all the time back in America"

* * *

In the Sweets and Snack isle:

"Oh look Takashi! I want this one and that one and don't forget about that one!" said Hunny picking up boxes of sweets and snacks. "Is there anything you want Takashi?"

"Un," said Mori looking around and took a box of Pocky with milk and honey coating on each pocky stick.

"Oooh, that must be good, ok let's go pay for these!" Hunny said marching off to the cashiers with his arms full of snacks.

A teen with aqua hair had walked past Hunny and he paused for a moment turning around. To see the aqua haired girl turn at the end of the isle.

"Wasn't that Yui-chan?" asked Hunny and Mori nodded. "What's she doing here? Is she here to do shopping too?"  
"I don't know," answered Mori.

* * *

In the Dairy Produce:

"I d-don't remember this p-place being so c-cold," said Tamaki rubbing his arms together to warm himself.

"I ran out of cheese and this part of the store should be cold when dairy products can go bad if they are not kept cool at a certain temperature," Haruhi told Tamaki as she grabbed a block of cheddar cheese and walked towards to the Vegetable and Fruit Produce area.

"So what do you need to buy Haruhi?" asked Tamaki.

Haruhi pulled out a grocery list, "I need to buy tomatoes; sliced bread; a few tea packages -"

An aqua haired teenager walked past the both of them as Haruhi looked up from her grocery list.

"Wasn't that Yui?" asked Tamaki.

"She looked like she was looking for something or someone," said Haruhi.

* * *

In the Vegetable and Fruit Produce:

Kairi and the twins had made their way from the meat produce and Kairi found herself looking at watermelons that the store was selling.

'The watermelons in Japan are more of a round shape and they're smaller, unlike the ones back at home,' she thought as she pulled out her cell and took a picture of it, sending the picture to her laptop in her bedroom at Kyouya's home.

"Do you like watermelons Kai?" asked Kaoru.

"Huh?" said Kairi looking up to the boys.

"You seemed to have been staring at them for the last two minutes," said Hikaru.

"Uh, yeah they're my favorite. I eat watermelon as much as I can when they're in season back at home," she told them.

"Do you miss your home in America, Kai?" asked Hikaru embracing Kairi.

"Is there anything that we can do to make you feel more at home in Japan?" asked Kaoru embracing Kairi from behind making a human sandwich.

Kairi was taken by surprise, 'What the hell are they doing and why?' she wondered.

"No that's ok, I -"

"Get away from my Kai-kun!" exclaimed a familiar voice interrupting Kairi.

The three teenagers looked to see the aqua haired teenager approaching.

"I told you two to get away from my Kai-kun!" she said in a huff.

"And what if we don't?" asked the twins mischievously.

"Guys… there are people staring…," Kairi said quietly that no one could hear her over Yui's voice.

"I'll find a way to make your lives miserable if you don't let go of Kai-kun this moment," she warned maliciously to the twins.

"Oh?" they said in a challenging tone.

"Yes, so let go of Kai-kun," she demanded.

"Should we let Kai go, Kaoru?" asked Hikaru looking over to his brother.

"Could we really do such a thing?" questioned Kaoru as the both of them looked back to Yui and answered in unison.

"Make us."

'I wonder, how long will it take Yui to break their spirit?' Kairi wondered to herself and wanted to pull out her memo pad to record this incident but at the moment she was trapped in between by two guys. 'Uh-oh, please let them not find out that I'm a girl, don't let them find out. And Yui have better keep your mouth shut about my gender!'

"What is going - Hikaru, Kaoru, what are you doing to Kai?" asked Tamaki walking into the scene as usual.

"We were just giving Kai a group hug, that's all," said Kaoru letting go of Kairi and Hikaru followed after pursuit.

"Isn't that right Kai?" asked Hikaru.

Kairi looked into his round golden orbs that told her to play along and Kairi ran her fingers through her hair.

"Nothing's wrong with a group hug now is it Tamaki-senpai?" asked Kairi swinging her arms around both the brothers as payback and put weight into her arms causing the twins to slouch slightly and the fact that she was slightly shorter then the both of them. "Hugging someone sure lightens their day up…," she told Tamaki and whispered the rest under her breath, "sometimes and depends who it is."

"I guess that is true," said Tamaki thoughtfully and nodded. "Haruhi must be finished by now so lets go help her carry her stuff home," he said walking towards to the cashiers.

'I have to admit, these people are an interesting bunch,' Kairi thought as she was about to follow after the three to suddenly have someone embrace her from behind.

"Kai-kun, here's my hug for you today!" said Yui squealing from behind her back.

'Right, I forgot that she's still here,' Kairi thought bitterly.

"Ok, enough with hugs and go back to America Yui," she told Yui.

"No can do Kai-kun. My parents told me that I can stay here for two whole months, aren't you happy to hear that?!" Yui squealed delightfully.

"What did I do to deserve this, what?" Kairi mumbled with a gloomily far off look.

"Kai, are you coming or we're going to leave you behind!" Hikaru warned.

"Come on and lets catch up to the others," Yui said grabbing hold of Kairi's hand and dragged her.

"Hey everyone, what took you all so long?" Hunny greeted them at the front doors carrying a bag in his arms and Mori the same as well. "Yui-chan you're here too, did you get what you want?"

"Yes, I did," Yui said giggling as she held onto Kairi's arm.

"Let go," said Kairi pulling her arm away from Yui and shook her arm in the air, "My arm lost its blood circulation," she told the reason of her action.

"Haruhi, here let us help you carry your bags," offered Hikaru taking two bags off of Haruhi's hands. "Whoa, it's heavy what did you buy?" asked Hikaru slouching forward a bit from the extra weight.

"Things that I would need," Haruhi told him.

"I think you should carry one at a time," said Kairi taking the other bag Hikaru was holding to lighten the load. "I can carry another," said Kairi turning to Haruhi.

"It's heavy," Haruhi warned.  
"I don't mind, I'm use to carrying heavy things when I was in a weight lifting program back home," said Kairi taking the other bag off of Haruhi's arms.

"I can help carry bags too," offered Tamaki smiling.

"No, I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself, Tamaki-senpai -" Haruhi told him.

"My daughter cares for me!" said Tamaki with joy overwhelming him.

"You would just be in the way," Haruhi finished what she was saying.

A gloomy cloud hovered above Tamaki's head as he began to mutter many things quietly to himself.

"What did you say milord?" asked Hikaru jokingly.

"I can't hear what you said, could you say it a little louder?" added Kaoru.

"Has anyone seen Kyouya?" asked Kairi reminding everyone that there was one person missing.

Tamaki immediately returned back to his normal composure the moment Kairi mentioned Kyouya.

"Oh no, could he be lost? Kyouya isn't the one who doesn't ask for help and there was that one time Kyouya actually got lost," Tamaki began to explain. "Boys, do you remember the time when we went to that big all sales at the commoner's large mark sales?"

"Yes, yes," the twins nodded recalling the memory.

"Well to make the story short," Tamaki continued, "If Haruhi wasn't there to help Kyouya we wouldn't have been able to find him. Although we didn't know Haruhi was there at the time. So I, as dad paged Kyouya to the lost and found office, that was how we found Kyouya"

Kairi blinked a few times after hearing the short summarized story from Tamaki. 'Kyouya…, he doesn't seem to be the type to get lost. He's more of the prompt type actually,' Kairi contemplated, 'is it me… or is Kyouya more of a 'shadow' type who acts mysterious.'

"Then are you going to page Kyouya down to the front?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, I should go and do that," said Tamaki making his way over to customers service.

"Oh, there's Kyouya coming this way," said Yui pointing Kyouya out from the crowd. "Should someone go and stop Tamaki-kun?" she asked.

"Attention customers, if you see a boy who is 5'11" dark brown hair wearing glasses, named Kyouya Ootori. His father is at Customers' Service looking for him," spoke someone on the intercom across the store.

"Too late now," stated the twins with a shrug smirking.

Kairi noticed Kyouya looking unpleasant and took note of it in her mind, 'I take it that same thing happened again like the story Tamaki-senpai was talking about.'

"Oh! Mother, I've found you!" said Tamaki first noticing Kyouya when he headed back to the group.

"I want a divorce," stated Kyouya closing his eyes.

"What?! Divorce!? What would the children think! What would our family think about this?….," said Tamaki frantically.

Then an instrumental musical ring tone rang and Yui pulled out her cell phone answering it.

"Aww, so soon?" she said lowering her cell from her ears. "Kai-kun I promise to see you sometime soon, very soon again. I have to go now, bye everyone!" Yui said waving good bye as she left the group behind.

"So where should we head next after we drop off Haruhi's groceries?" asked Kairi as they all made their way back to Haruhi's apartment.

"How about we take a break at Haruhi's home? I want to try the snacks I got today!" suggested Hunny.

"Yes, let's do that!" declared Tamaki enthusiastically.

"But I didn't invite you, and I have homework to work on," said Haruhi.

"Of course if you don't mind do you?" Tamaki asked turning to Haruhi.

Haruhi looked around the group to see expectant answers from her and she let out a heavy sigh, "Fine," she told them.

"Yay! Let's hurry over to Haruhi's home!" said the twins.

"Damn rich bastards who have a lot of free time with nothing better to do," Haruhi cursed quietly under her breath.


	4. A secret has been discovered!

Disclaimer: I'll never own any characters from Ouran High School Host Club. Kairi/Kai is who I own so don't go and steal her!

* * *

"Fujioka-san, a lovely home you have," Kairi told Haruhi as everyone entered Haruhi's apartment. "Everything looks cozy and welcoming"

"Thank you," said Haruhi smiling, "Would anyone like some tea?" he offered.

Everyone nodded as they all made their way to the small table in the living room.

"Kai, I'd like to talk to you for a moment," Tamaki asked smiling.

Kairi turned to Tamaki who pulled her closer to the doors before the both of them walked into the living room.

"Under any circumstances you must not make Haruhi feel inferior because she lives in a commoner's house," whispered Tamaki warningly.

"_She_?" Kairi noted when she clearly heard Tamaki calling Haruhi as a _she_.

"Uhh, he! I meant to say_ he_!" he said quickly as everyone had settled down at a table in the next room.

'Something doesn't add up…,' Kairi thought suspiciously as she sat directly across from Tamaki at the table. 'First Hunny-senpai used the suffix _-chan_ after Haruhi's name and I thought it was something he wanted to make it sound cute. Then today at the commoner's marketplace Tamaki-senpai referred Haruhi as a she and again just not that long ago.'

Kairi noticed the uneasiness that portrayed on Tamaki's readable face as he looked away from her to the others.

"Kai-kun would you like to try some of this?" asked Hunny to her left. "I have lots of tarts, cookies, chocolates and cakes!"

"Sure, I'll try anything," Kairi told him.

"This one looks good, try this," Hunny said as he pulled out a yellow tart.

Kairi took a bite and she realized it was made of complete cheese, soft and fluffy. This was the best cheese that she had ever tasted when it melted in her mouth.

"This is good," she said with surprise.

"I know of a better place we can go later and have more!" said Hunny nodding with enthusiasm as ate his piece of cake. "Sweets makes the world go round! That's why we're all sweet inside. But too bad we taste bad on the outside..."

'You mean you tried to eat someone one time? Who? And why?' Kairi thought to her horror. 'As much as I love sweets and such, I can't handle eating another sweet thing after this tart. At least not until tomorrow.'

"Here's the tea," said Haruhi making his way over to everyone and placing tea cups in front of them.

"Thank you!" said Tamaki, "This is very delicious!"

"It's nothing out of the ordinary, it's Raspberry tea," said Haruhi.

"Raspberry? Please we had tasted many selections of tea through out India and this is just a bit bland without flavor," stated the twins.

"Be quiet you little rascals! I wasn't asking for your opinions," said Tamaki scowling at the boys. "Perhaps we should start serving our customers with Raspberry tea. Although it would need a little extra sugar added of course," suggested Tamaki.

Haruhi stared hard at the twins, "If you have any problems with the tea then don't drink it you two."

"I'd say it tastes good the way it is," Kairi told Tamaki and Haruhi.

"What do you think Kyouya-senpai?" asked Haruhi looking over to Kyouya.

"Out of the ordinary of my usual taste but this will do quite fine for now," said Kyouya agreeing.

"Then it's agreed, we'll start using Raspberry tea as our new beverages," exclaimed Tamaki.

Kairi glanced in Kyouya's direction remembering something that she had nearly forgotten, 'I hope that he's keeping his end of the bargain, I should keep a closer eye on him from now on at the Host Club.'

"Anywhere else are you guys planning to go-" Kairi was soon cut off by her cell ringing, "Excuse me," she said getting up taking her cell out from her pocket. "Moshi-Moshi?" she answered standing at the doorway.

"How are you doing sweetie and what's _moe-shi-moe-shi_?" asked a sweet yet loud angelic voice on the line.

'I know I turned the volume to minimum!' Kairi thought as she stole a quick glance to the boys.

"Hello mother, I'm fine," Kairi replied back in English. "_Moshi-Moshi_ is a way of saying hello on the phone in Japanese."

"Oh how wonderful! You're brushing up on your Japanese, I'm so proud of you, Ka-"

"Yes, I know Mother. I'm in the middle of something right now so can I call you back as soon as I can?" Kairi interrupted her mother from calling out her full and real name.

"Very well, but no more interrupting your mother in the future do you understand?"

"Yes," Kairi told her as she closed the phone and turned around to see most of the members staring at her.

'Thank goodness my mother didn't blow my secret without knowing it,' she thought thankfully.

"What?" Kairi asked having to grow irritated of their stares.

"You're English is good," stated Tamaki.

"I was born and raised in America you know," Kairi answered in Japanese as she moved back to her place at the table. "And you must be very fluent in French as well," she stated.

"Of course I am," said Tamaki proudly. "And if you're ever interested in learning French just call Daddy and I can help you as much as I can."

"No thanks," Kairi said and inwardly rolled her eyes.

"Was that your mom on the phone?" asked Haruhi.

Kairi nodded.

"She sounded like a nice person."

"Thanks, she is to some extent but that's who she is…," Kairi trailed off when she saw Tamaki using his index finger moving across his neck to stop her from talking.

Haruhi turned around to see Tamaki smiling weakly at her as he made a small cough noise and took a sip of his tea.

'What was that all about?' Kairi wondered.

"I've noticed that your parents isn't around," Kairi stated.

"My father is working all day today," Haruhi answered and silence followed after.

"Kai-kun want to try another tart?" asked Hunny breaking the awkward silence.

"No thanks, I've had enough."

"Why don't we get going now?" asked Hikaru getting up making his way to the door.

"How about we go and watch a movie, I know a good one that's going to be on soon. Mission Impossible 3," suggested Haruhi.

"We're going to a Commoner's Cinema?!" Tamaki asked now eager. "Let's go, let's go! I want to see the Commoner's Cinema"

* * *

"I'm going to sit over here!" declared Hunny rushing over to an open seat in the middle row as Mori followed after, sitting beside his cousin. 

Kairi plainly took the seat in front between Hunny and Mori. Haruhi then sat next beside Kairi.

"I wanted to sit next to Haruhi!" Tamaki complained when Hikaru suddenly snatched the seat beside Haruhi.

"Well too bad, Milord. First comes first serves," said Hikaru smirking as Kaoru joined next to him flashing a smirk.

"Mother! I wanted to sit next to Haruhi!" said Tamaki now turning to Kyouya.

'What's so important of sitting next to Fujioka-san?' Kairi wondered, 'I mean I'd understand why if Haruhi was a girl and that they happened to like her that way...'

"Now, now children, let Tamaki sit next to Haruhi. You call should know by not that your father happens to be a whiner and a cry baby if things doesn't go his way," Kyouya said indifferently as he sat next beside Mori.

'If we don't let him sit next to Haruhi in other words… I wonder…. If Tamaki would cry and throw a tantrum all of us might get kicked out and I want to watch this movie.' Kairi thought.

"Yes, now let your father sit next to Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed.

Kairi stood up from her seat turning towards the twins with an evil gleam.

"Ok you two, I'll ask you nicely - as I can - to move a seat down, both of you."

"And what if we don't?" asked the twins un-amused.

Kairi then rummaged through her pockets and pulled out a pocket knife, with the blade pointing to the twins.

"I'll warn you, sometimes I have butterfingers and I can't be blamed where this knife will exactly land -" Kairi told them making it look like she had accidentally flicked the pocket knife in Hikaru's direction. The pocket knife then landed in between the boys. "Like that."

Hikaru and Kaoru stared at each other and shrugged. They both got up and moved a seat down without making any eye contact.

Tamaki then had a wide grin plastered across his face and gladly took the seat next to Haruhi where the twins made no attempt of keeping it.

Kairi was smirking with great satisfaction as she sat back down in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest.

"That was very unlike you, Kai," stated Kyouya.

"Just living up to my title, that's all," Kairi said with a shrug.

"This is a cinema? The chairs aren't even comfortable, and my butt has already fallen asleep in less than five minutes!" Hikaru complained after the threat from Kairi.

"Hikaru's right," Kaoru agreed, "the chairs are uncomfortable."

"Relax you two the movie will be over in two hours," Haruhi told them.

"Two hours? I don't know if I'll be able to walk by then," said Hikaru jokingly.

"Shh, the movie is about to start," Kairi told them.

She was curious if the movie, Mission Impossible 3 had been dubbed in Japanese.

"Ahh! It went dark! Takashi it's dark!" Hunny whimpered loudly when the lights turned off.

'Can this day get any more dull?' Kairi thought skeptically as the movie began as Hunny finally stopped whimpering.

* * *

To Kairi's surprise, throughout the entire movie there was nothing different to it at all. Mission Impossible 3 was still in English, but had subtitles in Japanese. 

'Now that was interesting,' Kairi noted as she pulled out her memo pad once again in the day and scribbled things down.

"I knew I wouldn't be able to walk well after the movie," said Hikaru with his arm around Kaoru for support. "I can't even feel my legs!"

"Nah, I just think you are getting too old to watch movies, I'd say you're just as old as my Grandpa" said Kairi smugly.

"Too old? Nothing is too old for the Hitachiin brothers!" exclaimed Hikaru.

"Sure, say however you want but I know the truth."

"Truth, eh? Maybe perhaps we should bury the truth," stated the twins maliciously.

"Kaoru! Go get the shovel, and I'll get the Stone!"

With that the twins disappeared into the passing crowd.

"Do you really think they'd fall for something stupid like this?" asked Kairi.

"Unlikely, they're probably just planning something against you," answered Kyouya.

"Kai, were you really planning to actually hurt the twins in the theater earlier?" asked Haruhi.

"No, not really. To hurt a dumb animal is like cheating when there's always a better prey," answered Kairi.

"Dumb animal? I think she's referring to the twins or to Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi uttered under his breath that no one took notice.

"Why do you carry a pocket knife?" asked Tamaki warily.

Kairi pulled out her pocket knife once again, "Oh this? I normally carry this whenever I buy canned fruits, I like to eat fruits."

"Wouldn't fresh fruits be better?" asked Haruhi.

"Of course," Kairi said agreeing, "I get my maids to put freshly cut fruits into a can. So then I can open the can whenever I feel like eating fruit."

"Then what's the point of it?" asked Haruhi.

"When you're rich, you have nothing better to do and waste time, opening a can is nothing. Now if you were to peal or cut a fruit itself now that's wasting time," said Kairi.

"Damn rich bastards," Haruhi mumbled angrily.

"Where to next?" asked Kairi putting away her pocket knife.

"To my favorite cake store!" Hunny declared, "Lets go to Tips and Tops' Bakery"

"Tips and Tops' Bakery?" repeated Kairi.

"Yes, we'll meet everyone there!" Hunny nodded as he and Mori went to the limousine that was waiting for them.

* * *

The group reassembled in a café that was called Tips and Tops, the bakery was next door. 

'Hmm, the twins aren't here,' Kairi thought as she scanned around the café to find the twins no where in sight. 'Maybe Kyouya was right, those two might be out to get back at me.'

"Don't you want to try anything Kai-kun?" asked Hunny after he had quickly eaten his Black Forest Cherry sliced cake, "Everything they sell here are very good!"

"I'll come back and try another day. I'm fine at the moment," Kairi told Hunny.

"Didn't you like that Cheese Tart Hunny gave you earlier?" asked Tamaki

"Yes, it was delicious."

"If it was good then wouldn't you want to try other delectable goods?" asked Kyouya.

"I would but another day I have my reasons why I won't."

"What kind of reasons?" asked Tamaki.

"That's for me to know and you all find out later," Kairi answered.

'I'm just glad that I didn't have to rush to the bathroom from seeing sweets like a few months ago. Yui is going to kill me one of these days stuffing me with cakes and other delectable's goods down my throat,' Kairi thought.

"Haruhi? What are you doing here?" asked a man, clearly dressed as a woman approaching their table.

"Dad? I should be asking you the same thing," said Haruhi.

'Fujioka-san called this cross-dressing man as his father… wow,' Kairi thought dumbfounded.

"I got off work early today and decided to do a little shopping," answered Haruhi's father, "And I noticed a new face," he stated.

"Itou, Kai Itou, it's nice to meet you," Kairi said getting up and introducing herself.

"I'm Haruhi's father, Ryoji but you can call me Ranka," he introduced himself and shook hands with Kairi.

Kairi nodded, 'Why is Fujioka-san's father cross-dressing? Not that cross-dressing is a bad thing or anything, but I have to admit he's doing quite a good job,' she noted to herself.

"How has my Haruhi been doing all day?" asked Ranka embracing his only child.

"You should go home Dad," Haruhi told him plainly.

"My Haruhi doesn't want me to be around," Ranka began to cry bitter tears, pulling out a handkerchief from the small purse he was carrying. "I'm always never wanted," he said wiping his tears.

"You must be tired so go home and rest up. I have other things to do then clean up after your mess if you don't get a good rest." Haruhi told him.

"Am I a burden to you?" asked Ranka.

"No, I'm just tired of cleaning up after you," stated Haruhi.

'Ouch, a bit harsh…?' Kairi thought.

"Uhh… Rnaka-sama…" Kairi stuttered as Ranka turned to Kairi. "Umm… you missed a spot there," she said indicating to his nose, "when you powdered your nose you missed that spot."

"Oh my," said Ranka with surprise, "Haruhi, I better get going and have my make-up down properly so I'll see you later tonight sweetie! But if you boys…," his voice trailed off as he turned to face the remaining group to next say maliciously, "Don't try anything to Haruhi or you'll be dealing with me. Bye, bye!" his tone suddenly turned cheery as he walked away waving.

'Try to do what?' Kairi was thoroughly confused by his statement as he walked off. 'He made it sound as though Haruhi is a girl'

"Well look at the time," said Kairi breaking the awkward silence looking down to her wrist watch. "It's been more than four hours I better phone my mother, I'll see you all later," Kairi said walking away.

'Time for me to deal with Mother's loud rants this time. And I better find some kind of souvenirs for her and father… maybe another time since I'll be living here for a year,' Kairi told herself as she pulled out her cell and a business card to then dial the number on the card.

"Hello Mr. Amano, I need a ride back home. I'm standing at the end of the block of a Café called Tips and Tops," Kairi told her location to then closed her cell. "He'll be here in ten minutes," Kairi spoke to no one in particular as she glanced at her wrist watch.

She let out a heavy sigh as she flipped her cell open once more and pressed a button that was on speed dial.

"Hi, I'd like to speak to my mother," Kairi spoke into the cell in English.

* * *

"I am so sorry that I'm late guys," Kairi said suddenly barging into the music room on the Monday afternoon. 

'I didn't expect the test I missed on Friday would take so long… then again I really can't read,' Kairi thought bitterly.

"Hurry and put this on," said Tamaki holding up a costume.

Kairi's sapphire eyes scanned around the room, finally noticing what the Host Club had done to decorate the room. 'Is this some kind of joke? The room looks like it had traveled back in time to the Renaissance era.' Kairi thought surprised. 'When they want something to look real they can make it look real.'

"Hurry up," said the twins linking their arms with Kairi's, "The customers are patiently waiting for us and you are late."

"Alright, I got it, now let go of me. I'm a big boy now and I can change on my own," Kairi told them as she snatched her costume from Tamaki and walked to the back room.

'The nerve of them, I still feel like as thought I am an underling - I'm not suppose to feel that way!' Kairi thought as she closed the door behind her and then heard something move in the room.

"Who's there?" she called out turning around to find Haruhi's back facing her.

"Kai?" Haruhi was taken surprise by someone suddenly intruding into the room without warning.

Kairi stood at the door, her hand was still grasping the door knob, "F-Fujioka-san," she stuttered as she saw Haruhi hold the clothing in his, no her arms tightly against her chest. "I… I'm really sorry," Kairi said as she quickly twist the door knob pushing the door back.

'H-how could I have missed it?' Kairi thought with her back now pressed against the door on the other side. 'My woman's intuition didn't work this time! The clues were so obviously but I over looked them all, I'm so dense'

"Why haven't you changed Kai?" asked Kyouya readjusting his glasses upon his nose.

"Fujioka-san is changing…." Kairi trailed off having to realize something in her mind.

'Does a lot of people in Japan cross-dress or something? Her father cross-dresses… and so does Haruhi. Like Father like son - err, I mean daughter -' Kairi's thought was soon interrupted when a certain face suddenly emerged in front of hers quite suddenly.

"What did you see," Tamaki spoke in an eerie voice.

"S-see?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, what did you see?" asked the twins now next to her now as well.

"F-Fujioka-san changing..."

An uneasiness feeling filled the large atmosphere, particularly over Kairi, Tamaki and the Hitachiin twins.

* * *

TBC

A/N: I'm well aware that this chapter is rather shorter than the rest. I've been struggling through this chapter just to get it the way it is. If you don't mind, I'd like to get some feed back from all of you if possible. I'd like how you all are thinking of the story so far and if there was something that didn't go the way it should I'd like to be notified. Some feed back would be nice. Thanks for reading!


	5. That's The Punishment?

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from OHSHC! I only own Kairi/Kai, Yui and other added OC(s) that will be added later on in the story.

* * *

"No! Hey let go of me!" Kairi yelled having to be taken by surprise when many pairs of hands reached out, grabbing onto her blue blazer to next pull her away from the door.

"What more fitting to create your punishment with the essence of the Renaissance?" stated Tamaki, pulling out a judge's white powdered wig out of nowhere and placed it over his blonde head.

"I mean it, it was a total accident! I'm innocent I tell you, innocent!" Kairi pleaded as she was placed on a chair by all the hands that was holding onto her blazer.

"Innocent?" asked the twins. "Innocent until proven guilty!"

Everyone gathered around Kairi, she looked around nervously, trying to find a way to get out but it seemed futile.

'It's only a little secret that I happened to find out, and here you all have to be so dramatic about it?' Kairi wandered as she felt uncomfortable from the fact that the members of the Host Club, but Haruhi, was staring down at her.

Tamaki held up both of his arms into the air signalling for everyone to get back and let Kairi have some space. Tamaki's violet with a tint of blue eyes looked into Kairi's sapphire eyes hard, as though he was thinking of the best punishment he could give that would make her keep Haruhi's secret.

"Now that I know Haruhi's secret I can keep her secret, I won't tell anyone at all," Kairi told him.

"But how can we be certain that Kai won't exactly tell another living soul?" asked Hikaru.

"Yui could be the next one to know," added Kaoru.

"You know what…," Kairi said trailing off as she turned her gaze to the twins, she gazed at them with a cold glare that no one has seen her done so until now.

"Yui is the last person who'll I'll have anything to confide to," she said darkly.

"Which means you won't tell anyone, right Kai-kun?" asked Hunny.

"Yes Hunny-senpai," Kairi said nodding.

"Silence! I am trying to think!" said Tamaki in a thoughtful manner with his hand held under his chin.

'Tamaki… thinking… I hope he doesn't hurt himself,' Kairi thought as she got up to next be push back down onto the chair by the twins.

"I mean it, I'll keep the secret a secret!" she told them.

"What kind of punishment should we give her?" asked Hunny.

"There is that one method, drown the suspect. If he sinks then he is guilty and if he floats that means he's innocent," said Hikaru with malice.

'Are they serious!? That means I'll actually be dead!' Kairi thought surprised.

"There's also the guillotine and then we can make sure that he'll promise not to tell anyone. Before or after when we've beheaded Kai that is," suggested Kaoru.

'Oh dear Lord!' Kairi thought when she saw Mori and Tamaki bring out the guillotine from the corner that was hidden away.

"Anything but that guys! I'll do anything but those… uh… weird methods those people suggested back in the Renaissance era," Kairi said trying not to beg for her life.

"Anything, huh?" asked Tamaki with a dark look making Kairi slouch lower on the chair she was sitting on.

"Tell me first and I'll decide from there," she said.

"Very well, we'll tell you," said Kyouya readjusting his glasses with his clipboard handy.

"But are you sure you're willing to do it, that is the question," said Tamaki.

Kairi looked from Kyouya to Tamaki and next to the twins.

"Kai-kun, you said you'd do anything that would make you keep Haru-chan's secret. So are you going to do what Tama-chan is going to suggest?" asked Hunny.

"Alright, alright! I'll do whatever you or whoever suggests!" said Kairi perspiring.

"I take it that you'll do it even if it means you might loose a few fingers?" asked Kaoru.

"Or maybe have a broken arm or something unimaginably beyond worst?" asked Hikaru.

Kairi swallowed hard and nodded, "Yeah…, I'll do whatever you think is best. I'm brave enough to go through whatever plan you have."

Everyone looked at one another. Tamaki looked thoughtful with his hand still under his chin.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, what should Kai's punishment be?" he asked.

Kairi at this point was sitting at the edge of her chair, watching the pairs of golden orbs look to one another, the twins had a thoughtful look.

"It has to be something that would be devastating," said Kaoru to Hikaru.

"Something that Kai and everyone will not forget this day," said Hikaru nodding.

Kairi turned from one to the other, anticipating what they might have in mind. Then they both slowly turned to Kairi with the Cheshire cat's grin. As they both opened their mouths slowly to voice out Kairi's punishment.

"Lets… play which is the Hikaru game!" suggested the twins.

"What!?" Kairi said practically falling out of the chair that she was sitting on.

"You mean it?"

The twins nodded solemnly.

'You all had me worry for nothing!? I will get back at all of you all, mark my words!' she thought angrily.

"If you guess right then we'll have to trust you on your words," explained Kaoru.

"And if you guess wrong that means you'll…," Hikaru at this point trailed off trying to think what she should do.

"You'll have to be -" the twins were interrupted by Kyouya.

"You would have to pay the Host Club in a large sum to have us over look this."

"What!?" everyone in the room said looking at Kyouya in astonishment.

"Mother! How could you sell the secret out like that!" Tamaki said with great surprise.

Kyouya simply ignored Tamaki and readjusted his glasses again on his nose and asked Kairi, "Are you up for the challenge?"

"How much will it cost me?" she asked.

Everyone else looked back to Kairi seeing that she was willing to accept the challenge. Kyouya wrote down on his clipboard and passed a slip of paper to Kairi.

"Wow… that is a lot," Kairi said with her eyes widening.

'A lot is because he hasn't made any profit for the last few days,' she thought to herself and smirked at the thought. 'Wise move Kyouya, very wise. Unfortunately not bright enough to show your desperation Kyouya.'

"I'll pay twenty-five percent of it," she told him.

"Ninety percent," he said.

"Thirty percent."

"Eighty-five percent."

"Forty-five percent."

"Eighty-two percent."

"Sixty-two percent and that's as high I will go Kyouya-kun."

Kairi watch Kyouya carefully to see that he wasn't completely amused, but he wouldn't have a chance when their bet was still going.

"Very well," he finally came to an agreement.

Kairi then turned her attention to the twins with a grin this time.

"Let's get this game started," she said.

The door to the back room then opened as Haruhi walked out wearing her costume.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Just as the twins linked their arms together.

"Kai-kun has to play which is Hikaru game!" Hunny explained to Haruhi who joined them. "If Kai-kun guesses right he'll have all of our trust that he won't tell anyone about your secret. And if he guesses wrong Kai-kun will have to pay sixty-two percent of the amount Kyouya told him to."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow to all of them and their silly over dramatic acts.

"It was bound that Kai would find out my secret sooner or later. So just let him off the hook, he seems the kind of person that we can trust," she told everyone.

'Really?' Kairi thought surprised, 'Normally..., no one really trusts me to some extent.'

Kairi let out a small cough then to say, "It's ok Fujioka-san. I'd rather earn their trust then have someone tell them to trust me right off the bat. Besides I did say that I'll figure out who is Hikaru and who is Kaoru now didn't I?"

The twins glanced to one another and nodded to next spin in a circle a few times, to then stop and standing side by side.

"Which is Hikaru?" they asked in unison.

Kairi looked at one identical golden orb to the other, she studied each carefully and then to compare to the next. She crossed her arms across her chest thinking hard, thinking back of what she could remember them acting as individuals, some traits that she could've noticed.

Standing for two whole minutes in silence with her eyes closed and said, "Hikaru is to be found on my…," she trailed off to now open her eyes, "…left."

Silence filled the room, causing the tension in the room to grow thick. She continued on before the one to her left would tell her if she was right or wrong.

"The reason why I choose my left is because Hikaru prefers to stand first considering that he must be the oldest twin. No matter how much the both of them would stand together Hikaru would slouch slightly, with that posture he seems like the one to be more spoiled then Kaoru."

Hikaru and Kaoru stared at Kairi, waiting to see if there was anything else she would add to her reason. Then they turned to one another.

"… Even if Kai's a stalker he still got it wrong but he's quite the observer ," said the identical twin on the left blankly.

"Of course, how else do you think to become a stalker? You'd have to be very observant," said the twin on the right.

"Heh, thought so, I've finally figured out who's who!" Kairi said smirking making everyone be confused. "Well a challenge is a challenge and I lost," she said and pulled out her check book and a pen.

"What do you mean Kai? Did you purposely choose Kaoru?" asked Haruhi having to know it was indeed Kaoru to Kairi's left.

Kairi quickly scribbled into the check book to then tear out a check she had written and gave it to Kyouya.

"Let's just say I feel charitable today," Kairi said with a shrug, "but only today," she glanced over to Kyouya as to give a warning.

'But I know that I was right about Hikaru, I just pointed to the wrong one that's all,' she told herself. 'Now why do I feel like as though I had just bribed the club that I'd keep Haruhi's secret a secret? Yet it also makes me keep my mouth shut,' she wondered.

"Shouldn't we open the doors for our customers?" asked Mori reminding everyone that the club should've started roughly an hour ago.

Everyone nodded and walked to their appointed areas in the room.

"I hope you don't spend it all in one day Kyouya," Kairi whispered to him as she walked passed him.

Kyouya looked down to the check in his hand to next look at Kairi's back to quietly say, "She paid in full."

"What did you say Kyouya?" asked Tamaki who was now taking off the white powdered wig.

"Nothing," Kyouya said as he walked over to his usual table and turning on his laptop.

"Now my hair is completely covered in powder!" complained Tamaki.

"What kind of powder did you use milord?" asked the twins.

"Uhh…," Tamaki took awhile to think about it to then answer, "chalk powder...?"

"You know milord, you could've used something… more expensive or exquisite?" asked Kaoru.

"Now, now children, go with the flow the commoner way!" said Tamaki proudly.

"Only you think that way Milord…, only you," said the twins blankly.


	6. Lost

Discalimer: I do not own any copyrite to OHSHC manga/anime or the characters! I only own OCs: Kairi/Kai, Leon, Yui, Mr and Mrs. Imamura, Mr. and Mrs. Itou, Miss. Kidachi (who does not have the spot light for very long so don't worry about her. After reading her scene, forget her, she's not needed, she's nothing.)

* * *

The following week after a certain day of a certain month slowly approached. Hunny was overly ecstatic that even at some point he could not contain his 'overly cute-ness' act to his customers and anyone who met him during that time. It was something so obvious that Kairi was too oblivious to even realize it.

'February 13,' Kairi told herself as she looked at her laptop the very afternoon in the Host Club. She didn't give it another thought as she went on to bring up other documents that she had to do.

"Hunny, calm down it's only one more day and I know that you can wait," said Tamaki chuckling.

"But I wish it was tomorrow already Tama-chan!" said Hunny with pleading eyes.  
Kairi couldn't help but look up from her laptop screen.

"What's tomorrow that Hunny-senpai is so eager about?" she asked.  
"Tomorrow's Valentine's day!" Hunny declared.

Kairi instantly stopped momentarily typing to then return back to what she was doing.

"Do you like Valentine's day Kai-kun?" Hunny asked as he made his way over to Kairi.

'No, no, it can't be that day already,' Kairi's mind was else where when Hunny had asked her. She was busily typing at her laptop trying to find out what Yui's plan might be for tomorrow. 'This is the first time that she hasn't hinted me about that day,' she thought with surprise.

"Do you Kai-kun?" Hunny asked again making Kairi suddenly look at him with surprise.

"Pardon, Hunny-senpai?" she asked.

"Do you like Valentine's day?" he repeated.

"I do like Valentine's day… but not that much," she answered him at last.

"In America, do you get lots and lots of chocolate from girls Kai-kun?" asked Hunny.

Just only mentioning about it Kairi felt nauseated and she had to save the documents she had on her laptop before turn it off.

"I do get a lot of chocolate, but most of them come from Yui," she answered.

'Why am I really scared now?' she wondered in her thoughts, 'maybe it has something to do with the fact that I haven't seen her in a long time? I really think I might actually die this Valentine's day.'

"Did you get a lot of chocolate last year Hunny-senpai?" she asked.

"I didn't get lots like I wanted," Hunny said darkly making Kairi want to back away.

"W-why is that?" she asked, thinking she shouldn't have asked.

"Hunny got a cavity last year so he wasn't allowed to get any sweets. The Club decided to help Hunny go through the sweet withdraw so none of us got many chocolates as well on Valentine's Day. Instead we gave out roses, western style," Tamaki explained.

"I see," said Kairi closing her laptop. "Hunny-senpai, how about I give you all the chocolate I earn tomorrow and you can take it all at the end of the day?"

Hunny's eyes widen like saucers and asked, "Really Kai-kun? You really mean it!?"

Kairi nodded to see him bounce up and down then she thought to herself, 'It'd be a complete waste to throw out all the sweets from tomorrow.'

"I have to get going now, there's something I need to do for the rest of the afternoon. Give Kyouya and everyone else my regards," she said.

"Sure," said Tamaki nodding.

She looked down to her wristwatch and pulled out her cell, she continued to stare at her watch.

'Three…; two…; one…;' she counted down the second in her mind and suddenly her cell began to ring.

"Hello," she answered in English, picking up her laptop making her way to the door. 

* * *

The following next day it was hectic for many boys around school at Ouran. Girls rushing here and there to find the right boy to give their chocolates to during school breaks and such. Inside the music room it was much more crowded than usual.

'This is crazy,' Kairi noted in her mind, 'Japanese Valentine custom is different, which makes it intriguing but I think that the school should've at least cancelled for the day so it would be so hectic!'

"Kai-kun! Kai-kun!" some girls called out crowding around Kairi.

She looked over to the others to see that they were all in the same situation as she was.

"This is for you -"

"No he'll take mine first!"

"No mine!"

"Girls, girls, as much as I am flattered, I'll greatly appreciate it if you all give me the chocolate in an orderly fashion please or maybe -," she was cut short when all the girls placed their chocolates into her arms. "Uhh, thanks I appreciate it but… I don't think I can actually be able to eat all of this," she said honestly.

"Why is that Kai-kun?" asked a blonde girl.

"Don't you like chocolate Kai-kun?" asked the red head beside her.

"I do, it's just that… I have this person who is willing to accept my chocolates, he happens to be… my secretary for handling this kind of thing.; he happens to be Hunny-senpai!" explained Kairi.

"But we already gave Hunny-senpai our chocolates," said the girls in unison.

"And I believe that you all have, but he's my secretary and he'll take all of my chocolate. The reason is why that Hunny-senpai would except my chocolates whole heartily is because I happen to know Hunny-senpai very well and I feel as though we are actually brothers," she said making up lies as she went along.

'Oh boy… I just dug myself a hole,' Kairi thought, 'I hope that Hunny doesn't think anything bad about me because of this.'

--------------

Meanwhile… with Hunny.

"Here, Hunny-senpai. Kai-kun told us to give you our chocolates to you since, you know, you guys are like brothers." said a girl blushing.

"Huh? Brothers? Oh yeah, yep we're like brothers. Thank you very much!" Hunny smiled in delight receiving the boxes of chocolates from Kai's 'friends. 

* * *

Nearing at the very end of the day there was only the Host Club in the music room. Kairi scanned around the room to see that everyone had large towering boxes of either home made or very expensive chocolates behind each member. She couldn't help but wonder what they would do with all of the chocolates. Hunny on the other hand had already dug into his share of chocolates.

Kairi let out a heavy sigh, that the day has now come to an end; she secretly wished that it would take forever for the next year to come. The doors to the music room then open noiselessly and Yui strolled in with an ear to ear grin, the very grin that Kairi feared to see on this very day.

"Kai-kun," she said soothingly as she made her way to Kairi. "This year, my Valentine's gift will be the most perfect gift than it was last year."

Kairi swallowed hard; there was nothing in the world that this teenage girl can actually make her happy.

"I'm sorry Yui but I've made other plans tonight so I can't spend time with you," Kairi said in a hurry.

"Plans?" Yui asked with melancholy in her voice. "With who?"

Kairi subconsciously took steps back as Yui inched her way towards her until Kairi stood next to the twins. "…with the twins!" she suddenly answered.

The both of them looked down at her but neither of them questioned each other nor Kairi.

"Oh," Yui said sounding a bit hurt. "If you and the Hitachiin brothers are busy…. I was hoping that everyone here would want to enjoy the rest of the evening at a hot spring tonight. Since you three are busy everyone else can come then - "

"Don't worry Yui, we can make it," said Kaoru.

"But you have plans," she protested.

"Something suddenly changed in our plans and we're free for the night," answered Hikaru.

Kairi sighed in defeat but she said stubbornly, "I'm not going either way. Everyone else can go and have fun."

"Aww, please Kai-kun it'd make this day very special if all of my friends could come tonight. My aunt and uncle are hoping to see you especially tonight," said Yui trying to persuade Kairi.

"No," Kairi said firmly.

"Have you ever been to a spring Kai?" asked Kyouya.

"No."

"It'll be fun if you came along with us! That means the entire Host Club would have a trip to the Hot Spring. Come on Kai," pleaded Tamaki.

"This trip is an all expense paid is that correct?" asked Kyouya to Yui.

"Yes, pretty much everyone here will be the honoured guest at the spring," Yui said nodding.

'I have to find a way out of this,' Kairi thought frantically, 'there has to be a way for me not to go.'

"All of us can go," said Kyouya with approval. "Kai wouldn't mind obviously when he and I live in the same house."

Kairi at this point gaped then to next shake her head.

"No means no Kyouya. I am not going -" Kairi tried to argue her way out to then hear her cell ring. She pulled out her cell and answered, she listened quietly to next put it away. "Fine I'll go, but no funny business Yui," she warned.

'She even managed to get a hold of my dad and have him tell me to go,' Kairi thought dreadfully. 'She planned this entire thing ahead of time.'

Yui squealed happily and clapped her hands and then to say, "Lets get going then, we don't have a lot of time to waste now do we?" 

* * *

"Welcome to the open bathhouse Imamura Hot Spring!" Yui declared when everyone had exited their limousines. "The spring here is private of course and the air is remarkably clear. I hope that you all will enjoy your stay for the night"

"Welcome back Ms. Yui," greeted the employees as they all entered through the front lobby. Yui smiled as she saw her aunt and uncle walking into the lobby to greet her and her guests.

"Welcome everyone," said Mr. Imamura.

"We hope that your stay will be pleasant and if you need anything please feel free to request assistance," said Mrs. Imamura.

"Hello Auntie, Uncle," said Yui.

"Good evening Mr and Mrs. Imamura," both Kyouya and Kairi spoke in unison.

"Hi," the others said.

"Leon!" exclaimed Mrs. Imamura as she made her way to Kairi. "My, I was told that you'd be handsome," she stated.

"I'm not Leon, he's the oldest, but it is wonderful to see you again Mrs. Imamura," Kairi told her.

"Oh yes, Yui did mention about you, Kai. But I must say that you two look remarkably alike perhaps even identical." she said eyeing Kairi for a bit then continued, "Please drop the formalities, we're practically family now. All of you can call me Matsumi and my husband Daisuke," she said smiling.

"This way please and I'll show you to your rooms," said Daisuke leading the way.

'This is going to be a long night….' Kairi thought to herself bitterly as she and the others followed after Daisuke. 

* * *

After settling down in a large grand room everyone had made themselves comfortable while waiting for food to arrive. Yui had to go and help her relatives.

"You have an older brother Kai?" asked Haruhi.

"And why did she say that you were practically 'family'?" asked the twins curiously. "It would explain it if your brother was married to Yui."

"Then why would Yui follow you like a chick, like the commoners would say," asked Tamaki.

Kairi took a deep breath and sighed, having the feeling that they'd ask her something like this.

"Yes Haruhi," she answered, first turning to Haruhi, "I have another sibling who is slightly older than I." Next she turned to the twins, "Yui -" Kairi was cut short when Yui herself walked into the room with a bright smile.

"Why don't you all go and enjoy the spring, we still have a lot of time before dinner will be served," Yui suggested.

"Yeah!" said Hunny suddenly jumping up from the ground where he was sitting. "Lets go and take a bath!"

There were various nods from everyone and they got up from where they had sat, all except Kyouya and Kairi.

"Aren't you coming Kyouya-senpai? Kai?" asked Haruhi.

"I have something to do first before I can relax," said Kyouya pulling out his laptop that he had actually brought along with him.

Haruhi understood and next turned to Kairi.

'I'd really, really love to go to the spring and have a wonderful bath and everything. There's only one thing that poses a problem: **I can't let anyone know my true gender**! Not even Haruhi!' Kairi thought having to answer Haruhi's question but that wasn't the case.

"I really don't like taking baths before supper, just go ahead Haruhi and enjoy yourself," Kairi answered out loud.

"Aww Kai-kun, it'll be fun and I think that you should relax you look tense," said Yui.

"Tense or no tense I still don't like taking baths before supper," Kairi said firmly.

"I'm going to go for a short walk," she said getting up and dusting herself.

"Then I'll come with you!" said Yui eagerly.

"Yui-san, excuse me but your auntie wishes your presence soon as possible," said one of the employees who knocked at the door.

"Tell Auntie that I'm taking a stroll with Kai-kun," Yui said quickly linking arms with Kairi and pulled her out of the room, leaving Kyouya behind alone.

'There's no way that I can shake her off,' Kairi thought bitterly having no choice but to walk side by side with Yui.

"Do you want to walk to the lake near here?" suggested Yui.

"I don't care," Kairi answered plainly now walking in a slouching manner.

Kairi could clearly hear Yui giggle and hold onto her arm tighter.

"You miss my brother don't you?" Kairi asked making Yui look up with surprise.

"No, of course not. I just need to spend more time with my sister-in-law," answered Yui. 

* * *

"Has anyone wondered what Kai-kun was going to tell us about Yui?" asked Hunny looking in a thoughtful manner sitting in the open bath spring next to his cousin.

"Must have an arrange marriage or something," assumed the twins, "it happens all the time"

"If Yui is '_supposed_' to have an arranged marriage with Kai's older brother, Leon. Then why does Yui hang around with Kai so much?" asked Tamaki.

"Siblings look a like to one another," stated Mori.

"Or maybe Kai-kun happens to be Yui-chan's favourite?" suggested Hunny.

"Or maybe they plan to elope?" suggested the twins.

"Those are possibilities but isn't it bad for all of you to talk behind Kai's back?" asked Haruhi on the other side of the pool, a wall was placed in between two springs.

"Doesn't it make you wonder Haruhi?" asked Tamaki.

"Yes but-" said Haruhi.

"Who do you like better Yui, me or Leon?" asked Kairi interjecting the conversation.

"Was that Kai-kun?" asked Hunny.

"The both of them are taking a walk together on the trail," said the twins standing up, leaning against the bamboo wall peering down to the trail below. The others, but Haruhi, soon joined the twins. 

* * *

Kairi and Yui left the main spring house and followed along a trail that would lead them to a lake that is located close by the main spring house.

"Have you seen Leon for awhile?" asked Yui.

"No, but that's to be expected."

"Don't you want to see your brother."

'I don't have a choice whether I want to or not, I rarely see him in person yet I do see him everyday,' Kairi thought to herself.

"It wouldn't matter, I don't want to disturb him from his work and such," she answered differently from what she thought.

"Oh, if I had a brother I'd want to see him every day, even if he can be annoying at times," said Yui smiling.

"Who do you like better Yui, me or Leon?" asked Kairi.

'I'm not gay - wait for girls… I'm not a lesbian or something. I'm just curious,' Kairi thought to herself.

There was a moment of silence as the both of them came to a stop on the trail.

"Why… I like the both of you best," answered Yui having to take some time to think about her answer.

'Ouch, wrong choice of words Yui,' Kairi thought while shaking her head.  
"There's no choosing both, you have to choose one, either me or Leon," she told her.

"… but I can't choose between the two of you."

"Yes you can, it's pretty obvious that you'd choose Leon. You just don't want to hurt my feeling "

"Your wrong Kai-kun, I love you as much as I love Leon," confessed Yui.

Kairi stared at Yui with wide eyes, a small smirk replaced her gaping mouth. Next Kairi was laughing as she stopped walking. Yui seemed hurt by Kairi's reaction.

'Impossible, she can't love me the way she loves Leon, heck she even knows that I'm a girl. That would be disturbing to know if she actually loves me that way,' Kairi thought.

"Now that was a riot," said Kairi wiping a tear from her eyes because she was laughing too hard. "You know that you and I can't be together, it's really impossible."

"It doesn't mean I still can't love you Kai-kun," said Yui quietly, looking down to her feet as they began to walk again. 

* * *

The boys who were in the spring watched from where they were. Haruhi on the other hand had gotten out and left, she didn't want to be the one caught listening to Kai's and Yui's conversation. There was a moment of silence after Kai had asked who Yui liked better.

"Why… I like the both of your of course," Yui answered.

"There's no choosing both, you have to choose one, either me or Leon," said Kai firmly.

"Does that means Kai might like Yui?" asked Tamaki to the others in a whisper.  
"Shhh," the others told him as he fell silent.

"… but I can't choose between the two of you."

"Yes you can, it's pretty obvious that you'd choose Leon. You just don't want to hurt my feeling "

"Your wrong Kai-kun, I love you as much as I love Leon," confessed Yui.

Soon they all heard Kai laughing after a brief moment of silence. They noticed Yui's hurtful expression when Kai laughed.

"Yui-chan confessed that she loved Kai-kun but all he does is laugh at her," said Hunny on the verge of tears. "That was mean of him."

"That is not how to treat a girl when she confesses her love to a man - no Kai is not a man he is still a boy," said Tamaki fuming.

"Now that was a riot," said Kai wiping a tear from he eyes because he was laughing too hard. "You know that you and I can't be together, it's really impossible."

"It doesn't mean I still can't love you Kai-kun," said Yui quietly.

"A maiden's heart has been hurt we must see to it that if we can help her heart heal," declared Tamaki as soon as the both of them were out an ear shot.

"What do you have planned, Milord?" asked the twins mischievously. "This will be most definitely an interesting Valentine's day." 

* * *

Both Kairi and Yui walked further along the trail and soon Yui fell back making Kairi stop and turn to her.

"Kai…," Yui spoke softly as she looked back do to the ground again.

"What."

"Geeze, here I thought that shrivelled, cold black thing was a fig fruit, but I guess it was your heart, huh?" asked Yui slowly looking up to Kairi.

"What?" asked Kairi and Yui nodded, "I don't understand what you mean. I've always been like this as long as I can remember."

"No," said Yui shaking her head, "You were always kind and behind the scene, what changed you?"

There was a pause of silence as Kairi looked away from Yui.

'I've changed? No way I can't possibly have changed in under two and a half weeks being in Japan,' Kairi thought reassuring herself. She paused for a moment… 'wait… did she just call me a fig fruit? Okay, that's a little be it too far. Just because I may like to eat fruits, doesn't give her the right to make fun of them. Now she has just ruined my appetite for them… just for the day.'

"I'm always kind? Always behind the scene? No, I guess you don't know me that well like you think you do Yui. Leon doesn't even know me that well, not even my parents," Kairi told her.

"Maybe its because you don't want anyone to know," suggested Yui which surprised Kairi to hear those very words from her.

"It's none of your business. I have my reasons why I do the things I do," Kairi said briskly. "It's starting to get late, you should go see what your auntie needs you for. I'm still going to go on my stroll," she said as she checked her wrist watch.

Yui stood where she was and watched Kairi walk off deeper into the woods.

"Don't get lost like you always do Kai-kun!" Yui shouted before turning around.

'Heh, me get lost?' Kairi thought questioningly. 'As if I can actually get lost.'

She continued to walk on alone, the sun had begun to set, changing the blue sky to dusk.

'What was Yui trying to tell me? Was there something behind what she said?' Kairi wondered, her mind was busy thinking and it didn't even register the fact that she had walked off the trail. 'Why did she say that I was kind, that I was 'behind the scene'? I don't remember doing anything like that.'

Kairi subconsciously came to a stop while a childhood memory came to her.

---------------

_A loud crashing noise was heard in a long hallway path and silence followed after. A child who was no more than ten years old was leaning against a stand where a vase once stood. He looked around nervously and put both of his hands on his unruly, messy brunet hair.  
_

_"Oh no! What am I going to do, I broke mom and dad's favourite vase!" Leon said worriedly.  
_

_"Master Leon! How many times must I tell you not to play near the vases?" asked a maid fuming. "For goodness sake you're ten years old and you know better than that!"  
_

_"I'm sorry, I… I didn't mean to -" said the soft voice breaking.  
_

_"Leon didn't do anything!" Kairi said walking over to her older sibling.  
_

_"Kairi…," Leon looked at Kairi with his matching sapphire eyes in surprise. He saw her grin at him.  
_

_"If you want to blame someone maid, then blame me!" Kairi said with a nod. "I was the one who made Leon bump into the vase. He knocked at my door and I pretended I wasn't in my room. Next thing he knew I suddenly jumped out scaring him really, really bad," she explained.  
_

_"Why you -, I have a name you know!" said the maid.  
_

_"Hmph!" Kairi crossed her arms across her chest and looked away. "Maid suits you better," she said arrogantly.  
_

_The maid at this point was clenching her hands into tight fists that would cause her knuckles to turn white.  
_

_"We'll see how arrogant you will be when your parents will see the both of you soon. I was told that they'd be back in half an hour."  
_

_"I'll tell mommy and daddy about you. We'll see who'll get the pink slip!" said Kairi menacingly.  
_

_The maid seem unfazed as Mr and Mrs. Itou came strolling down the hall. _

_"Who broke the vase!" said Mrs. Itou with surprise.  
_

_"It was your two children. If you asked me, Mrs. Itou, children are a nuisance. They are nothing but trouble making fools," spoke the maid hiding her growing anger.  
_

_"Mommy, you'll never believe what that maid did! Don't trust her, she was the one who broke the vase!" yelled Kairi discreetly.  
_

_"Yeah. Daddy, can you please tell her to stop annoying us?" said Leon flashing the maid a victory smile.  
_

_"…I see…" said Mr. Itou.  
_

_"So our children are clumsy? And troublesome?" asked Mrs. Itou.  
_

_"Well, I mean -"  
_

_"That will be enough, I do believe you are dismissed Miss. Kidachi. We do not need bad employees, I see my children were clever enough to let one go. That's what every good business man or woman needs, good judgement," said Mr. Itou.  
_

_"Do please pack your bags as well, I do not want to see your face. Insulting our children is to insult us if you had not noticed," Mrs. Itou spoke angrily.  
_

_The maid looked stunned, she eyed the children to see them both smile innocently as she growled. Tears welled in her eyes, "Very well… I'll leave… I was planning to leave from the beginning anyways, this place was disgusting from the first step I took in this mansion."  
_

_"Well then, I see you hadn't been doing a good job since day one as well… how interesting," claimed Mr. Itou.  
_  
----------------

"How was I like that? I always stuck up for him," Kairi spoke to no one in particular. "Huh? Where am I?" she asked having to realize that she was no longer on the trail.

'Damn it I got lost!' she thought and jumped at the sound of a frog leaping pass her. 'Ok, I just have to calm myself down and that was just a frog,' she told herself. 'All I have to do is look for the roof of the main house - I can't even see it! I can't find the Main house over these tall trees!' Kairi grew frantic to notice that it was getting darker by the minute. 'I have to find a way out of this forest… alive.' 

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Main House where everyone else sat around a long rectangular table, enjoying one another's presence.

"Wow, look at this Takashi!" said Hunny pointing to random things in the room that happened to catch his eyes.

"Dinner is served," said Yui when many employees walked in carrying large plates of delectable foods and place them on the table.

"Isn't Kai going to be joining us?" asked Haruhi noticing there was an empty seat between Yui and Kyouya.

"He'll be back soon," Yui answered with a thoughtful smile. "We shouldn't let the delicious food go to waste if we waited for Kai-kun. Who knows how long it will take him to get back," she told everyone knowing already that Kairi must've gotten herself lost by now.

"Yui must be really mad at Kai," whispered the twins quietly to Tamaki.  
Tamaki nodded and said, "That is to be expected when a boy laughs at a girl's confession."

"Then lets dig in and eat as much as we can. Serves him right for missing dinner," stated the twins, gladly eating their favourites what was before them.

* * *

A/N: I hope that at this point you have been able to see what kind of personality Kairi/Kai is like. I'm hoping to get your opinion on **which** host club member should be the next one to know Kairi's secret beside Kyouya. Please review and I'd like to read more of your wonderful comments, constructive and encouraging comments! Thanks for reading this! 


	7. Found or Food?

Disclaimer: I do not own the OHSHC. What I do own is my OCs. Don't use them without my permission!

A/N: I know it's been a long time since I've updated and such. I'm having a hard time struggling to get through with the little time I have in the week while working and school.  
Ok. Before to we start I'd like to get a few things down so this chapter wouldn't be **so** complicated then it needs to be.

_First: there's a lot of points of view switching from Kairi to omniscient. Just to make things more organized and clear. You'll know when it's Kairi's point of view (P.O.V) when her real name is meantioned (which is **Kairi** of course). _

_Second: there's a special extra scene in the end that really has nothing to do with the storyline. The scene is simply what happened to the animals that happened to appear in the chapter._

Now on with the chapter before I bore you before you even begin!

* * *

'It's starting to get cold,' Kairi thought as she shivered slightly from a cool breeze. 'Not only that I'm also hungry.'

Her steps gradually became heavy, as she moved her way around the forest that surrounds the entire Hot Spring. Kairi slowed down to a stop, hoping that she could see the Main House by now but it seemed futile as she surveyed her surroundings.

'Gahh!' she thought with surprise, her eyes widen at the sight of a nearly dead tree that was rotting away on the ground. 'I passed this place ten times already! How big is this forest anyways!?' she thought despritely.

"I want to get out of this forest already! Yui why did you have to make me sound so predictable that I'll get lost!" Kairi yelled out with frustration as she fell to the ground on her knees.

* * *

Back at the Main House Yui couldn't help but to suddenly sneeze in the middle of her ping-pong game with Mori.

"Are you ok Yui-chan?" asked Hunny, "You're not catching a cold are you?"

"No, I'm alright, I just had the sudden urge to sneeze," explained Yui as she kneeled down to reach for the ping-pong ball that had rolled on the ground.

"That's game set and match," said Mori on the other side of the table.

"Ok, I want to play again, you're really good at this Mori-senpai," said Yui smiling getting back up to her feet.

"Shouldn't we start to worry why Kai hasn't come back yet?" asked Haruhi wearing a unisex yukata that the spring had lent out.

"As long as Kai-kun isn't out there with another woman he can stay out there by himself," said Yui with no hesitation and began a new game with Mori.

"Are you really that keen of keeping Kai to yourself?" asked Haruhi giving a nervous look of horror to Yui.

The only sound could be heard in the rec. room was the ping-pong ball bouncing to and fro on the table from Mori to Yui. Suddenly Yui gently tapped the ball causing Mori to miss.

"I can't keep Kai-kun whether I want to or not, I have to say that's it's fate that we cannot be together. All I can do is watch over Kai-kun and hopefully, one day he can fine the happiness that he's been searching, for a long time," Yui said turning to face Haruhi.

"What do you mean by that Yui-chan?" asked Hunny.

"Kai has been searching for happiness, why?" asked Haruhi.

Yui giggled at the three of them, "Oh nothing, I was talking about nonsense."

"Hello Yui, what happened to the rest of your friends?" asked Matsumi walking into the room.

"Kai-kun went for a stroll, and I believe Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru went back to the spring; Kyouya must be back in the room doing stuff like he said he needed to do," Yui told her aunty.

"Kai hasn't come back has he?" asked Matsumi, receiving nods from the four in the room. "He hasn't eaten anything either," she said checking the time. "It's nearly midnight, I'll send someone to go look for him -"

"You don't need to do that aunty, Kai-kun will come back when he's ready to come back," Yui told her.

"Yes, but have you forgotten that there are wild wolves around these parts of the forest?" asked Matsumi.

A vital core of realization struck at Yui's mind while shock reached the others.

"W-wild wolves?" repeated Hunny and Haruhi.

"Yes, there are wild wolves. Which is why there has been a long standing rule that no guests are allowed to leave the Main House after eleven," explained Matsumi.

"D-does that mean Kai must've ran into the wolves by now!?" asked Yui.

A long wolf howl could be heard in the distance causing everyone in the room to shiver at the sudden sound.

"I'll go get someone to look for Kai -"

"Don't you worry Auntie, I'll go and look for Kai-kun since I was the last one to be with him. Hunny-senpai, Mori go find Tamaki and the twins and Kyouya, tell them that Kai might be lost," Yui told them.

"I'm going with you," said Mori gruffly.

"You can't go by yourself Yui so let Morinozuka-kun go with you and take these," said Matsumi walking to a hidden closet in the room, pulling out walkie-talkies and flashlights.  
"Here have these walkie-talkies, oh not to mention they also are equipped with phone service and a mint dispenser. What technologies these days," she said thoughtfully.

Haruhi on the other hand, her eye brows were twitching.

"Haruhi come with me and help me gather other materials we might need," commanded Matsumi and everyone nodded.

* * *

Low growling could be heard and Kairi lowered her head, "So… hungry," Kairi spoke to no one in particular as she hear her stomach growl even louder. "I need to find something to eat and save my strength," she told herself as she forced herself to get up to her feet.

'Hopefully I can find my way back to the Main House, for now I'll go and look for something to eat.'

Kairi began to walk once more and still hear the growling continuing.

'That's odd, I know I'm hungry but wait a little longer stomach. I'll find something to eat soon.'

Unfortunately more howling noises were heard in the far distance and Kairi finally knew that it could mean one thing, "Great more mouths to feed, looks like I'll have to fend for my own food now."

* * *

"What do you think about it Milord?" asked the twins in unison.

"Well…," Tamaki said in a thoughtful manner surrounded by the murky steam in the spring. "We'll have to see if Kai really likes Yui, she seems very devoted to him."

"Which is why we should try to get Kai jealous of her being with another man," suggested the twins.

"She already has Leon, or so I am assuming," told Tamaki.

"But we don't know that for sure Milord," the twins pressed on.

"What is this all about?" asked Kyouya who had joined them in the spring a while ago.

"You weren't here earlier when Kai and Yui had their conversation on the trail," Tamaki stated the obvious. "Just briefly to summarize what happened, Kai laughed at Yui's confession that she loves him as well as she loves some bum named Leon."

"I bet he has no class," stated the twins.

Kyouya's eye brow arched at the news from Tamaki, he turned to the twins who nodded, confirming his unasked question. "How far are you going to go with this? The plans you have for Kai?" he asked the three.

"First," said Tamaki holding up his index finger, "We have to know for sure if Kai has any feelings for Yui..."

"Then we'll take her away from him and see how he'll react," added Hikaru.

"Of course Yui won't know anything about this unless we let her know, which she won't. And she'll be taken great care that not even Kai can do," finished Kaoru.

All three of them had suddenly come up with the plan then and there at the moment.

"That sounds great, lets do it!" said the three in unison with smiles.

"And what if something was to go wrong?" Kyouya mused.

"Hmm…," the three of them then placed their hands under their chin thinking.

"Tama-chan! Hikaru! Kaoru!" Hunny's voice penetrated through their scheming conversation. Hunny's voice did not sound cherry but full of worry, which caused the three boys to get up from the water. "Oh, Kyouya is here too!" said Hunny the moment he charged into the spring.

"What is it Hunny, what's wrong?" asked Tamaki.

"Kai-kun hasn't come back!" Hunny told them. "Matsumi, Yui-chan's aunty said that there are wild wolves out in the forest!"

"Wild wolves?" asked Tamaki with surprise.

"We have to find Kai-kun!" said Hunny turning around, "Takashi went with Yui-chan to look for Kai-kun."

"I'll stay behind to help Matsumi and Haruhi," said Kyouya also getting up to receive nods from everyone.

* * *

'This is really, really odd,' Kairi thought as she came to a stop, 'ever since I started to walk the growling noise didn't stop. I must be really hungry if my stomach doesn't stop growling,' she thought as she rubbed her stomach to feel nothing out of the ordinary.

Kairi slowly looked over her shoulders. Her eyes widen when she saw two golden pairs of wolf like eyes stare down at her menacingly.

"Y-you two s-sure look hungry," Kairi stuttered as she swallowed hard. "I knew I'll have to fend for food but I didn't know I'd have to defend myself too!"

'Should I make a run for it?' she began to think of possibilities, 'No, that'd be a bad idea, wolves loves to hunt moving things. Playing dead won't help me either, that means they'll get a free meal, me as the main course.'

The two wolves took step by steps towards Kairi as she slowly backed away.

'Nobody told me anything about wolves living in these parts! Why couldn't it have been monkeys or better yet, something that can't really hurt anyone, like fish!?' Kairi glanced over her shoulder again, seeing one of the two wolves suddenly leaping closer towards her, at this point she took off sprinting.

"Somebody…. SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Kairi shouted at the top of her lungs.

The very moment she took off running the wolves followed after her, she would leap over branches or duck while she ran.

'Have to go faster, have to get out of here! Why the hell am I running when I know they love to have a good prey to chase?' Kairi thought dumbfounded as she pushed herself to move faster with the little energy she had left to use.

"N-nice wolves," Kairi said weakly to suddenly trip over a loose root above the ground. "Oww," she said as she sat up to see the wolves stop in front of her.  
"Did I… just run straight into their den?!" she asked when there were more many more wolves surrounding her.

'I'll die tonight; I knew I would die this very day!' she thought as she backed up and felt her back press against a tree. 'I'm trapped!'

The wolves inched their way closer and closer to Kairi as she tried to back away.

"Ok…, that's as far as y-you all get n-near!" Kairi tried to warn them but her voice was trembling with fear.

Suddenly a little wolf pup appeared out of no where to suddenly leap at Kairi as she screamed fearfully, "Kyaah!"

* * *

"Did you hear that scream Mori-senpai?" asked Yui following after Mori who was starting to lose sight of him.

"Un," said Mori nodding as he picked up speed and head in the direction where the last scream was heard.

"Mori-kun? Yui?" said Tamaki suddenly appearing out from the bushes with Hikaru, Kaoru, and Hunny.

"Hurry, the scream came from that direction," said Yui pointing where she and Mori last heard Kai scream.

"Right," said everyone nodding and running in the same direction that Yui had pointed to.

"Kyaah!" another scream erupted in the forest.

"We're almost there!" shouted Tamaki.

"OK,OK, stop it!" they could clearly hear Kai yell on the other side of a tall bush. "Please, no more!"

"We're close," Yui told everyone. "Huh?" Yui said when she was taken by surprise as soon as she peered over a bush.

The others did the same as her and stared in shock.

"Seriously now, stop it, it tickles!" shouted Kai laughing very hard.

They all watched with wide eyes to see a wolf pup licking all over Kai's face while he laughed.

"Oh hey guys," said Kai noticing their presence. "No one told me the wolves here are friendly."

"Friendly!? Is that all you can say when we were worried sick about you?" asked Yui. "You could've been wolf food by now!"

"I was aware of that," said Kai weakly scratching the back of his head. "But I'm not, right?"

"Matsumi said the wolves are wild," stated Mori.

"Wild is because they can do whatever they want to around these parts. They decide who is friend or foe," Yui explained. "Sometimes they even change their minds, which can be very scary if that ever happens, especially when they all think Kai is their friend."

"T-then what does that make of us?" asked Tamaki warily when he saw a few wolves glance in his direction with cold glares.

"Just don't do anything sudden that would get them energetic," Yui told him. "Other wise they'll think that you're food."

Kai slowly got up to his feet while placing the pup on the ground. "Well, I guess we should head back to the Main House?" he asked.

"Is it me or why are they all staring at us now?" asked Hikaru.

"Hey, they're friends of mine so don't do anything to them you hear?" asked Kai jabbing his thumb in the other's direction. "Ok, let's move very slowly away from here," Kai told them quietly.

The others did as they were told and slowly walked away. It took a few minutes that they all realized that none of the wolves had followed them.

"Aunty, hello Aunty," Yui spoke into the walkie-talkie. "We found Kai-kun and we're on our way back."

"Oh, we're deducting points of you being a bad punk boy," said Tamaki suddenly.

"Huh?" Kai said dumbfounded.

"Punks do not scream 'Kyaaah!'" said Hikaru mimicking Kai's recent scream.

"It sounds rather feminine," stated Kaoru.

Kai happened to at the point mumbled some things under his breath but said nothing out loud.

"By the way, what did you do to have those wolves think that you're their friends?" asked Tamaki.

"I really don't know," answered Kai quietly.

"It's a part of who he is," Yui told everyone. "He loves animals, as long as I can remember he has brought all sorts of animals home back in America. From mice to bull dogs or something like that."

"You mean as long as you've known me Yui," Kai corrected her.

"Kai-kun I've known you for a long time!" stated Yui.

"Yeah, for six years, that is a long time if you think about it," Kai mused. "And I think that you're the first person to have known me for that long besides my family."

"What do you mean Kai?" asked Hunny.

"Nothing I was just thinking out loud," said Kai turning around as he walked backwards.

"Kai-kun…." said Yui quietly with a hint of anger.

"Well I'm tired and hungry so I want to get back soon as I can," said Kai happily. "And my hunger calls for me. Those howls knows exactly how I feel!"

"This isn't the time to start a fight, it's already late as it is," Mori told the two.

"Yes and if you two don't move any faster we'll go on ahead without you two," said the twins walking past Kai and Yui.

"Watch out -" Mori was about to warn when Kaoru tripped over a root and fell to the side, not only that all of them were walking along side of a steep cliff.

"Kaoru!" Kai suddenly shouted leaping after him down the cliff.

"Kaoru? Kai-kun?" Yui shouted into the darkness.

"Hurry! We have to get the both of them!" commanded Tamaki looking for a safer way to go down.  
**

* * *

**

Everything happened so fast that Kairi couldn't register it all clearly in her mind.

The only thing that her mind registered was when Kaoru had fallen off the steep cliff.

From the part that as they fell Kairi had reached out her hand to grab a hold of Kaoru's, pulling him closer to her. She forcefully wrapped her arms around him protectively so he wouldn't get hurt as bad from the fall. In a single swift moment she turned herself around so that she could be the one to make the first impact on the ground or whatever would break her fall. And here she was laying on the ground holding onto him tightly in her arms.

"Kaoru…, are you ok?" she asked softly as she could feel him move slightly. "Are you hurt?" she asked as she release her grasp from Kaoru.

"No," said Kaoru getting up and notice his yukata was torn in various places but it was still in tact. "Are you…," his voice trailed off the moment his eyes landed on Kairi when he pulled out a flashlight he happened to hold at the time, at least it was still working.

"What?" she asked feeling uneasy how Kaoru stared at her. She looked down to see a small puddle of blood next to her. Her eyes widened as she quickly got up to her feet to suddenly fall forward on her knees. A strong pulse of pain surged through her left leg.

'Ow!' she thought painfully as she looked down to her leg where the pant leg was completely torn apart.

'Whoa! She has… uh I mean he has feminine legs, so cleaned and shaved. Does Kai shave his legs like two to three times a week? That's really weird,' Kaoru thought to himself.

'Damn, I twisted my ankle while we fell,' her mind finally registered what was the cause of her pain.  
"Why is there blood?" asked Kaoru sounding tense at the sight.

"I don't know but we really have to get going, I have a bad feeling about this part of the forest," said Kairi briskly as she attempted to get up once more.

Kaoru caught her the moment when she fell again and he took her right arm to wrap it around his neck. "Lean on me for support," he told her.

Kairi had to decline and removed her arm from his neck, "Don't worry, I can still walk," she said limping on ahead of him, hiding the fact that she was indeed in pain.

"Not walking like that you are," said Kaoru firmly.

'Like hell I am going to walk with your help,' she thought to herself. 'I'll just simply ignore -' another thought occurred to her, reminding her to the very morning that she had no sleep whatsoever when she and Kyouya talked about their bet. 'don't tell me this is my only chance to get near him?' she thought as she came to a stop.

"There has to be a way to get out of here, or maybe we should just stay put so it'll be easier for the others to find us," suggested Kaoru as Kairi turned around.

'He seems more mature with this situation, Hikaru might do something rash if it was him instead of Kaoru,' Kairi noted in her mind. She could help but to lower herself on to the soft dirt and lean against a tree, her ankle wouldn't stop reminding her of the pain when it continue to pulse like a heart beat.

"Wish we had a walkie-talkie," stated Kairi quietly.

"Wait a moment," said Kaoru suddenly remembering something as he reached into his pocket. Fishing out a small walkie-talkie that Yui also have. He played around with the device for a moment or two and came up with a conclusion. "They're out of distance range, that or the trees here are too thick for the radio waves to travel through."

"Great, just great," said Kairi with every word dripping with sarcasm. "How long do you think it will take them to find us?" she asked curiously as she took a look at her ankle that began to swell.

"If none of them doesn't bicker then it won't take them long," said Kaoru thoughtfully.

"In other words it'll take them a long time," Kairi said gloomily as she wished that she had some kind of wet cloth to help the swelling stop.

"I'll go and look for a spring near by that would help your ankle, so stay put," said Kaoru walking through the bushes.

"Pfft, of course I'll stay put since I can barely get up and walk now," said Kairi rolling her eyes.

Roughly after fifteen minutes, from what Kairi could tell when looking at her wristwatch, she had activated the glow in the dark option. There were still no signs of Kaoru coming back or anyone.

"Did he get lost getting back?" she wondered to herself as she forced herself to get up once more. With the slightest pressure Kairi nearly let a blood curdling scream but she restrained herself, cupping both of her hands at her mouth to cause her scream to be muffled.

"Kai, why are you up?" asked Kaoru the moment he returned with a wet handkerchief in his hand, he saw Kairi leaning against a tree. "You'll hurt yourself even more if you move around."

"It doesn't matter, I can take care of it on my own, I don't need anyone," said Kairi feeling something else, other than her ankle in pain.

* * *

Where the others are:

"I say that we go this way, Kaoru has to be near by!" said Hikaru pointing in a random direction at the bottom of the steep cliff.

"How can you be sure? They could've gone in another direction," suggested Yui.

"If you don't trust my instincts then I'll go my own way and you can go yours," said Hikaru hotly.

"No, we can't split up, we need to stay close," Mori told everyone.

"Then lets go where Hikaru pointed," said Hunny.

The others nodded and walked in the direction where Hikaru had pointed.

"Kaoru! Kai-kun!" shouted Yui repeatedly, the others did the same.

* * *

Kairi gingerly touched her right shoulder and looked at her hand that was covered in blood. Kaoru also had a flashlight at the time and he saw the deep cut at Kairi's shoulder.

"So you are bleeding!" he said rushing over to her. "You must've cut yourself against the large rock that broke our fall."

"I said don't worry about it, I can handle it on my own," Kairi said stubbornly, she could feel her pride shatter rather than her own pain. "I don't need…." Kairi trailed off loosing consciousness and fell backward to have Kaoru catch her again.

"Kaoru! Kai-kun!" Kaoru heard a voice in the distance.

"Kaoru! Kai!" shouted another voice that he could recognize.

"Guys!" he shouted as loud as he could. "I'm over here!"

"Where are you!" all of them shouted.

"You're close!" Kaoru shouted and next the branches beside him shook and merged the entire group from behind the branches.

Yui instantly gasped when she saw Kairi unconscious in Kaoru's arm.

"What happened!?" she asked.

"Don't have time to explain," said Kaoru hastily, "He's hurt so we'll have to bring him to the Main House now!"

Mori simply took a hold of Kairi and lifted her onto his back walking away.

"Takashi can bring Kai-kun back quickly," Hunny told everyone as they all followed after Mori.

'Something…, feels warm,' Kairi thought while she was being carried. 'A warmth that I haven't felt in a long time. Leon? No, he can't be here, he's with Mom and Dad on the trip like he always is. Then who is it?'

Curiosity got the better of Kairi as she slowly opened her eyes to see a blur.

"M-Mori-senpai?" she asked softly.

"Un," was the only answer she heard.

"I'm such a fool," she spoke barely in a whisper that only Mori could hear.

'I always have pushed people away to this day. Yui was right, I don't want anyone to know anything more about me unless I let them,' she thought

---------------------------------------------------

At the Main House Matsumi quickly rushed Kairi into a near room while the others were told to head back to their rooms for the night. Kairi sat quietly on a tatami mat without any upper garments, she was leaning forward slightly allowing Matsumi to tend to the cut on her shoulder.

"My, this is a pretty deep gash and this may leave as a scar later in the future if it doesn't heal properly," Matsumi told her.

"Thanks for helping Matsumi, but you won't tell the others about this… right?" asked Kairi nervously.

"Tell the others about what?" asked Matsumi puzzled, she quickly came to an understanding what Kairi meant. "You mean that you're actually a girl?" she laughed. "Of course, I won't tell anyone. At first I thought it was odd that you were a boy, I was told about the Itou family that had a daughter and a son."

"Thank you for not telling anyone," Kairi said smiling weakly.

"You do know that it was very smart of you to wear a vest to hide your breasts," commented Matsumi.

'Not just any vest, the kind that has some stretch to it so she can move around easily and breath with,' she thought.

"But you do know that you'd look so much pretty if you were to wear a dress."

Kairi's eyes widen as a smirk came to her mouth, "Nah, I really don't think so," she said as she reach for her vest that laid beside her and her shirt putting them back on. "I'm going to borrowing this cane for a while and thanks for treating my shoulder," she said also grabbing a wooden cane that was to her other side.

"What about your ankle?" asked Matsumi.

"I'm going to the spring so don't disturb me," Kairi said simply as she heaved herself up to her feet and lean against the cane.

Walking into the hall Kairi was taken by surprise to see Mori standing at the door.

'I thought they were all suppose to be in their room by now!' she was taken by surprise, 'What did he hear? I need to know but I can't make sure that he'll find out.'

"Mori-senpai, thanks for your help carrying me back," she told him in a calm voice.

"Is your ankle ok?" he asked.

"I know I shouldn't be walking on it just yet but I hear the spring does wonders to stuff like my twisted ankle for -" Kairi was soon cut off the moment Mori had scooped her into his arms, surprising her once more. "What are you doing Mori-senpai?"

"You shouldn't be walking with that ankle," he answered simply and carried her through the hall.

Matsumi who watched the whole thing then giggled to herself. "Just like the time when I first met my husband," she said thoughtfully. "Or something similar like that." 

* * *

Extra scene:

The wolves had made their ways to the Main House and Kairi had noticed them the very next morning. Matsumi was with her at the time.

"Matsumi, I'd like you to get twenty pounds worth of stakes and feed them to the wolves to their hearts content," said Kairi.

"But they'll eat like animals."

"Of course, they are animals."

Matsumi sighed, "Alright I'll go and get some."

"Thank you Matsumi!" said Kairi happily.

(in the wolves' point of view)

"Told you so we shouldn't eat that human, this is what we get for not eating her" said the alpha wolf grinning to his companions.

"She did look a little scrawny on the side," stated a wolf next to the alpha.

"How did you expect the others will be full from a human alone?" asked the alpha.

"Yay! Now we'll have supper without hunting! Although she did taste great when I was licking her," exclaimed the little pup.

"Speak for yourself," said a wolf next beside the pup. "I get the bigger piece then you because I can eat more than you."

"Then we'll make this into a game. Winner gets the most meat," declared the alpha.

"But I'm just a pup!" cried the pup.

It's mother then suddenly dropped a large piece of stake in front of her child.

"Yay!"

The other wolves shook their heads, "You're spoiling your pup," they all say.

"He is my son of course," stated the mother wolf.


	8. Nurses and Doctors

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from OHSHC! Only OCs are what I own!

a/n: thank you for you wonderful reviews from the last chapter. There were a few questions that rose and I'll gladly answer them here since I don't want to answer the same questions over and over again. Just to make this simple.

WhatsTheFrequencyKenneth: I can only say is to expect the unexpected to some extent lol.

Mr. Soup: Basically Yui isn't suppose to have a crush on Kairi. There is a real reason behind her actions. It'll all be explained in later chapters. Although I never did consider of making this story a shonen-ai. I really don't think I'll go in that direction.

Kei-Ten: I'm glad that you're liking this story so far. But I think I'll leave you and the others hanging a little while longer if Mori or Kaoru has found out if Kairi is actually a girl. Or perhaps they're just suspicious at the moment, lol.

Lokelani87: and thanks to you who suggested of having Mori somehow find out Kairi's secret in the earlier chapters. I thought I'd add Kaoru into the mix. XD

I hope that I've answered your questions and statements, if I happened to missed yours please let me know and I'll mention it in the next chapter. Anyways onto the story!

* * *

Tap; tap; tap, the sound repeated as hit echoed though the long grand hall. Tap; tap; tap, Kairi surveyed her surroundings, whenever she looked there were people staring at her. She didn't have time to worry what they were thinking about, she already knew exactly what the possibilities were. She continued to walk, taking longer strides than usual, with the cane at her side helping her along the way. She seemed as though she was trying to run away.

"Kai-kun! You shouldn't push yourself!" she heard Hunny call out.

She glanced over her shoulder to see the entire Host Club on her tail; Hikaru and Kaoru were pushing an empty wheelchair.

'There is no way in hell am I going to sit in that wheelchair all day! I don't want any sympathy, and I'm tired of getting it!' she thought frantically as she tried to walk, more like limp at a quicker pace.

"Leave me alone, I can manage on my own!" she shouted over her shoulder.

"Kai-kun are you hurt?" asked one of her regulars, standing in the middle of the hall blocking her path.

'I have to think fast!' Kairi thought.

"I'm not hurt that bad, but I seem to have forgotten something in the cafeteria. So I'll be seeing you around Rikku," she answered quickly as she used her cane to support all of her weight for a brief moment. Kairi gracefully side spine around Rikku and continued on.

'Stamina don't fail me now!' Kairi thought determinedly.  
--------------------------  
All morning Kairi had been tailgated by the Host Club, apparently they all thought it would be much easier for Kairi, if she were to use a wheelchair to get around, and that her ankle would get better soon. They only thing that, Kairi assumed from this point, they all haven't thought of how on earth could she get those sets of long stairs with a wheelchair! Considering that there were no actual ramps built within the school, perhaps, no one had actually anticipated of a student attending Ouran High School in a wheelchair.

"I told you all to quit pestering me already!" she shouted when she glanced over her shoulder to see them even closer.

'Not only that fourth period is about to start!' she thought as she stole a glance at her wristwatch. To next suddenly make a sharp right turn around the corner.

She limped into a random classroom to roughly slam the door shut and held it in place.

"How do you stop this thing!?" shouted one of the twins on the other side of the door. "The floor is slippery for some odd reason!"

**THUNK!**

The door vibrated from the impact of the wheelchair colliding causing Kairi to lose her balance and fall to the ground.

'Ow! Ow!' Kairi restrained herself from blurting her pain out loud when she had landed on her wounded shoulder. 'It hurts…,' she rolled to her other side with one hand clutching on her right wounded shoulder.

The door next swung open forcefully, the others did not know that Kairi was directly behind the door, they accidentally hit her already twisted ankle.

'Never before in my life have I been hurt so bad! Especially from a certain group of people, whom I happen to loath at the moment!' Kairi thought as she began to cuss in her mind.

"Kai are you ok?" asked Tamaki looking down at her from the hall.

"Does he look alright Milord?" asked the twins as the others entered the once empty classroom.

Kairi continued to lay on the ground, the wooden cane she was using laid next to her. She curled up into a ball trying to ignore the pain, also she was taking short and sharp breaths since she was running nearly all morning with no rest.

"Quick, we have to bring Kai to the nurse's office!" exclaimed Tamaki.

"No!" Kairi suddenly spoke hoarsely as she looked up with a painful cold glare to Tamaki in particular. "I'm not going there!"

"There's blood on Kai's shoulder," Haruhi pointed out.

'Damn, it hurts too much and the gash on my shoulder seems to have re-opened. It's been three days since we've been at the spring and I'm still in pain!' Kairi thought bitterly.

"Whatever Kai says don't listen to him, he needs medical attention. Take him to the nurse's office," said Kyouya filling in Tamaki's leading position.

When Tamaki had retreated to his sulking corner.

"Aye, aye!" said the twins saluting. Both linking their arms with Kairi's and drag her out of the classroom.

"Wouldn't it have been better to carry him to the nurse's office? I think Kai's in more pain than before the twins dragged him away like that," stated Haruhi.

At that moment the sound of a bell echoed through the halls signalling that classes have already started.

Tamaki quickly left his sulking corner to exclaim, " Hurry, we have to get to class!"

He scampered around and out into the hall.

"Kai-kun forgot his cane behind Takashi," said Hunny picking up the wooden cane on the floor and looked up to his cousin.  
------------------------------

"I guess that means we're late," stated Hikaru looking to his sibling then to Kairi.

"Kai's health happens to be more important then education right now," exclaimed Kaoru. "We can catch up later since Haruhi's in the same class as the three of us.

"Why don't you two just leave me alone and go to class?" suggested Kairi. "I can get to the nurse's office on my own.

"Nah," answered Hikaru. "Besides we have tons of time to spare."

'Why is it they won't ever leave me alone!? I just want to get rid of them already!'she thought desperately.

"Kyouya told us not to listen to whatever you have to say, no matter what." said the twins in unison.

"Besides, having History for fourth is boring," stated Hikaru.

"Not only that there's something that we both have to owe you," added Kaoru.

Kairi looked at them warily from side to side, "Owe me?" she asked.

"Yes," said the twins firmly. "From the day at the Commoner's Cinema."

'Well this day had to come sooner or later,' Kairi thought plainly.

"What is it that you want to do to me? It's been like… two… and a half weeks since that day?" she asked them.

"Don't worry," Kaoru said, "we've bided our time to make it to perfection."

"What is it?" Kairi asked with a bit of interest and curiosity.

At the moment she was ignoring her shoulder and ankle that was pulsing with pain like a heart beat. She noticed a growing smirk on each of the twin's face.

"You'll find out when we get you to the Nurse's office," said Hikaru mischievously.

'You mean whatever they have planned… is in there?' Kairi thought with horror. Her imagination began to run ahead of her, what on earth could these twins be thinking of?

"Here we are, the Nurse's office," stated Kaoru coming to a stop as Hikaru did the same.

The three of them stood in a few minutes of silence and next the doors opened automatically on its own. The twins secretly glance to one another without Kairi noticing as they all proceeded into the larger room.

"There's no one here…," said Kairi as she scanned around the room to see rows upon rows of booths with yellow curtains that hung at each empty entrance.

"That's a good thing," said Hikaru as he led the way to the nearest empty booth.

He and Kaoru heaved Kairi onto a clean table.

"Now where should we first start Hikaru?" asked Kaoru looking over to his twin.

"Wait, what are you two doing?" interrupted Kairi.

"Usually there's no one around during this time after lunch, the nurse is somewhere outside the premises during this time," Kaoru told her.

"I think we should first have a look at his ankle," suggested Hikaru as though he was never interrupted by Kairi in the first place.

"But his shoulder is still bleeding," Kaoru reminded.

The both of them notice the uneasiness that was barely portrayed in Kairi's eyes.

"We've played _doctor_ as long as we can remember, we know what we're doing," they both said in unison.

'Now, if I was actually a guy I wouldn't really care but there are some issues that are bound to come up. And these two can easily find out what the issues are in a snap of a finger. I am so screwed!' Kairi thought as she was secretly trying to form a plan in her mind.

"Fine, we'll have a look at his shoulder first," said Hikaru. "But next time we do exactly what I say."

"Sure," said Kaoru as he snapped a plastic glove over his hands.

Hikaru did the same as he walked around the table.

'If only my ankle wasn't hurt so bad I could've easily dash out of her,' she thought.

"I'm not going to let anyone touch me unless it's my doctor," Kairi told them coldly.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt… much," said Hikaru slowly advancing from behind.

"I told you already, I don't like anyone touching me unless it's my doctor," Kairi said stubbornly as she quickly push herself forward on the table to get off.

There was one thing that she had forgotten, an identical boy such as Hikaru had been expecting for Kairi to do something like that. Nonetheless that didn't stop her when she quickly grabbed his arms before he could grab hers. Kairi painfully ignored the pressure on her left ankle as she took a step around Kaoru, she held his hand up and pressed it upward against his back.

"I'll ask you nicely, just leave me alone," she told him. "Kaoru!" shouted Hikaru with worry to see his twin in pain.

There was something in Hikaru's voice that made Kairi let go of Kaoru's arm. Something in Hikaru's voice that was breaking since she was attacking at their strong brotherly bond they have for each other. Or it was something else that was bothering her for the past few days that she couldn't put her finger on.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"As long as my shoulder didn't get dislocated then things fine… except that shoulder and ankle of yours," said Kaoru turning around.

'Quit reminding me of my pain already!' Kairi thought. She wanted to shout at them with those very words, yet she refrained herself from doing such a thing.

"I'm going home, forget about school and me," she said as she turned around taking a step.

Realization finally hit her, reminding her that she did not bring the cane she was using earlier. In a blink of a second Kairi had expected to feel impact with the ground but there was none, the only thing she felt was a pair of arms around her waist, suspending her in the air from falling.

"You're not going anywhere," said Kaoru how had caught her just in time.

'Gah, they're so annoying!' Kairi thought as she was about to give up.

"Ahem," a fourth voice interrupted their awkward silence as they all look at the entrance of the booth

"Mr. Amano?" Kairi said with surprise.

"I was told called to pick up Itou-sama," stated Mr. Amano whou could've been standing there for the last few minutes, although no one took notice of him.

"Then we're going with Kai, we have to make sure that he'll be ok," stated Kaoru.

Kairi looked at him in disbelief and so did Hikaru.

"Pardon me, but this may be out of my line but shouldn't you tow be in class?" asked Mr. Amano.

"Yes, but we didn't have to be there since it's mostly about a chapter analysis and that takes up the entire hour. It'll be a waste of time for us to go to class when half of it is nearly over," answered the twins in unison.

"Then will that be alright with you, Itou-sama?" asked Mr. Amano.

"Huh? Whatever, as long as I go home and get my pain treated, I don't care," Kairi answered without thinking, which she happened to regret later.

The twins then flashed their devil of a smirk, their eyes telling her, "we can be your doctor," while all Kairi could do was flinch slightly.

* * *

Both the twins were told to wait in the living room while Kai was being treated in his room by a maid, how had forced her way into his bedroom.

"He says that he wouldn't let anyone touch him unless it's his doctor. Here he's letting a maid, a _maid_ to treat him!' Hikaru protested.

"Just wait a little while long Hikaru, it's been only half an hour since we've came," said Kaoru calmly.

"Why did you want to come here anyways? Do you really like Kai that much, more than me? And besides… what does that made have more than what I have!" asked Hikaru becoming worried for his relationship with Kaoru, but also filled with bitter and jealously for the maid.

"Of course not. Please Hikaru, don't tell me you feel rejected because you weren't Kai's doctor…. If you asked me I think he just like girls treating his pain," answered Kaoru as he was embraced by his twin.

"…A girl huh? Well two can play at that game. Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Kaoru?"

"… I always know what you're thinking since I too sometimes think the way you think."

Both boys flashed each other a smirk.

"So then… how much do you think we can… injure him?"

"Depends how hard we hit him," stated Kaoru.

"Good thing I brought a camera with me," said Hikaru snickering.

* * *

"I suggest that you should stay in bed for the remaining week until your wounds have healed properly," said the maid gathering the first aid kit together and put it away.

'Great, now I get to miss school,' Kairi thought dolefully. 'What else could go wrong then - wait there's the twins to consider. They're still here,' she thought. 'I'll definitely jinx myself if I finish that sentence.'

Kairi grabbed her vest and shirt to quickly put them back on.

"Fine, I'll stay in bed," she said without even bothering to argue.

Kairi watched the maid bow and walk out of the room carrying the first aid kit with her. Within a few moments later there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," she said plainly as the door opened and two identical twins walked in. "I'm fine now. The maid told me that I just need to stay in bed for the rest of the week and I'll be better. So you two can go back to school or home or wherever you two usually go at this time," she said checking the clock to see it was nearly supper time. "_Better yet, go back to wherever the hell you two came from_," she whispered under her breath.

"We have to make sure that you'll actually be ok," said the twins with a mischievous grin on each identical face.

"What are you going to do with that, Hikaru?" asked Kairi noticing the camera in his hand.

"Thought we'd show some pictures we took of -"

"I don't believe that," Kairi interjected Hikaru's answer.

"You know what Kaoru?" asked Hikaru. "I think that Kai might know what we might be trying to do," he said.

"It's as if someone had already warned him about us…," Kaoru mused.

'No, no one tells me anything important these days,' Kairi thought as she continued to stare at the camera then to the twins.

"Ok, come straight out and tell me what it is that you two are actually planning to do. Try to scare the crap out of me so that you can take pictures of me and blackmail me with them?" she asked, it was the only possible idea she could think of what the twins would think.

"Blackmail?" asked the twins as the seem to gasp with horror.

"It's too original," said Kaoru.

"Too boring, and it's not even worth it," added Hikaru.

"Besides, I'll ruin the Host Club's reputation," they said in unison.

'That's right…, and right now they must be having a bit of financial profit difficulties…. Probably considering how careful Kyouya can be with the profit,' Kairi thought.

Curiosity grew even more within Kairi as she continued to stare at them.

"You're room is smaller than ours put together," stated Hikaru surveying the room. "Here, take a look at this," he said handing the camera to Kairi.

After taking frivolous peaks at the pictures. The twins both exit the room while Kairi was trying to look at the pictures in the camera but sees nothing. As she tried to find a way to look at the pictures, both the twins re-entered the room. They were wearing nurses outfits, puffy wigs and puffy matching dresses.

They shouted, "We've come to nurse you back to health!"

Kairi looked up from the camera and her eyes were as big as saucers. "I was told that I'll be fine if I stay in bed for the rest of the week," she reminded them.

"But you can't be certain of that," said Karu making his way to her, with the dress he wore sway from side to side while he walked.

"We'll make sure that you'll be alright," said Hikaru nodding as he walked around her bedside. "What's this?" he asked noticing something blinking on the desk.

'Oh now! I left my laptop on this morning!' Kairi suddenly remembered that she did not close a certain document page that would give the twins an advantage to know almost anything and everything of the data she had been collecting ever since she came to Japan.

"Get away from there, it's nothing important and the desk is messy at the moment!" Kairi told them quickly. Hikaru glanced in her direction then back to the desk which was clean.

"Lets see what we have here," he said, still approaching towards the desk.

At this point Kairi pulled the bed sheets off of her legs and push herself to the edge of her bed.

"What's over there?" asked Kaoru while he placed a hand on Kairi's shoulder and push her back onto the bed.

As Hikaru sat down on the black leather arm chair. He surfed around with the laptop at the desk and there was silence.

"Hikaru?" asked Kaoru as he and Kairi stared at him. "What's all this?" he asked as though he sounded confused. "There's nothing but translated sites from Japanese to English. And here's a dictionary -" something seemed to have clicked in his mind. He looked up to his brother and Kairi. "Kaoru, come and have a look at this," he said grinning.

Kaoru did what he was told and made his way over to the desk; he looked at the laptop screen for a brief moment to next laughed.

"Y-you mean he can't read Japanese at all?!" he asked as he continued to laugh, he was holding his sides.

"That's what the title says on this word document: _Learn to read Kanji for beginners, I say dummies_," Hikaru read off of the screen.

Kairi practically fell out of her bed to slowly get up to her feet and leaned on the dresser for support.

'Yay, they've finally figured it out…," she thought bitterly. 'At least they still don't know about the other secret.'

"You mean you can't even read this?' asked Kaoru quickly scribbling something down onto a piece of white paper and held it in front of her.

Silence followed after while she stared at the unfamiliar words.

"This is priceless!" stated the twins enthusiastically.

"I thought you two were suppose to nurse me back to heath,"exclaimed Kairi and whispered the rest under her breath, "_Not here to break my pride_."

"But you didn't want us to nurse you," stated the twins.

"Ok fine, you two can nurse me by tutoring me," she said.

The twins glanced to one another then back to her with their usual mischievous grin.

"…Day one…," said Kaoru.

* * *

After school the Host Club activities were cancled due to that three members were absent. No one knew where they could be, or maybe Kyouya didn't tell them.

"Do you think they'll come back soon?" asked Hunny to Tamaki. Hunny seemed a little depressed when he wasn't consuming any delectable goods like he would normally around this time.

"I'm not sure Hunny, but they should've been back by now," answered Tamaki checking his wristwatch.

While Tamaki and Hunny had indulged themselves in a small conversation that was bound not to last long Kyouya approached to Haruhi.

"Haruhi," he said.

"What is it Kyouya-senpai?" she asked turning to him from her work.

"I need you to do something."

"Like what?" she asked.

Kyouya was in deep thought as though he was thinking twice over what he was planning to say.

'I don't have a choice, but I have to do what I must to win the bet,' he finally came to his decision.

"Handle the club's financial profits," he said with a strong stoic voice that had authority. He said it in a commanding voice rather than a request.

Haruhi stared at him for a brief moment, "I don't think I'll be suited to do that," she told him.

"As far as I am concerned," said Kouya, who was prepared for Haruhi's stubbornness to come into effect. "The president of this club happens to be unsuited for the position, he has other things to worry and… deal with," he said turning to look in Tamaki's direction.

Haruhi turned to look as well to see Tamaki and Hunny making themselves comfortable at a table having a piece of Black Forest Cake. Mori was beside Hunny as always.

"There are still others who would be willing to do that," protested Haruhi.

"I certainly know what I am doing Haruhi," Kyouya said firmly as he removed his glasses for once. Only for a brief moment to quickly wipe the lenses with a silk cloth and put them back where they belonged.

"What is it that you're trying to get out of this? What benefit will it give you?" Haruhi asked.

'To with the bet of course,' Kyouya answered in his mind but said otherwise, "For the sake of the club… of course."


	9. Just A thoughtful Memory

Disclaimer: Don't own anything about OHSHC. OCs are what I own in this storyline.

A/N: I know this chapter took me longer than a week to update if any of you had noticed. I had to remake it for the third time already and I still find this chapter a bit dull and dry. Also I don't think I'll be able to get another chapter up within this week considering my b-day is coming up and I'll be even more busy. All I ask to please be patient and I'll try to get the next one out soon as I can. Thanks again for the reviews and here are some answers to your questions and/or statements!

Lindsay-chan: If you go to Chapter 2, the bet wil be explained in greater detail from there. Also, a thought had cross my mind if I wanted to pair my OC with one of the OHSHC characters. But I wasn't sure on that.

Does anyone want a pairing for this storyline? R&R

* * *

RECAP:  
"Handle the club's financial profits," he said with a strong stoic voice that had authority. He said it in a commanding voice rather than a request. 

Haruhi stared at him for a brief moment, "I don't think I'll be suited to do that," she told him.

"As far as I am concerned," said Kyouya, who was prepared for Haruh's stubbornness to come into effect. "The president of this club happens to be unsuited for the position, he has other things to worry and deal with," he said turning to look in Tamaki's direction.

Haruhi turned to look as well to see Tamaki and Hunny making themselves comfortable at a table having a piece of Black Forest Cake. Mori was beside Hunny as always.  
"There are still others who would be willing to do that," protested Haruhi.

"I certainly know what I am doing Haruhi," Kyouya said firmly as he removed his glasses for once. Only for a brief moment to quickly wipe the lenses with a silk cloth and put them back where they belonged.

"What is it that you're trying to get out of this? What benefit will it give you?" Haruhi asked.

"To with the bet of course," Kyouya answered in his mind but said otherwise, "For the sake of the club… of course."

* * *

Haruhi stared at Kyouya after his reply to her question. There was something at the very back of her mind that kept telling her not to take his offer. There was something wrong about this and she couldn't place her finger on it for some reason. It was something about this conversation that made her feels suspicious. 

"And of course that forty percent of your debt will be deducted if you take this offer," Kyouya added, he had to make sure that she'll take his offer.

Haruhi's mind began to instantly turn all of the clockwork in her mind, the moment she heard about her debts deduction. From the beginning, if Haruhi had not broken that eighty million yen vase she would've never have returned to the Host Club day after day. With that done she couldn't change it but to pay it off. Not only that she would've showed up late every single day for the clubs activity if the twins weren't in the same class as hers, dragging her straight to the club after school.

Kyouya studied Haruhi, he had thought all of the possibilities before hand, there was no way that Haruhi could turn his offer down. He made sure of it.

"Kyouya, would you like to have some cake!?" invited Hunny from the other side of the room where he and Tamaki took another slice of Black Forest Cheese cake to consume.

"Yes, Haruhi, your father would want you to join too!" Tamaki said invitingly with his arm outstretch to her.

Kyouya raised his glasses further up his nose and said, "No thanks." He checked his wristwatch, "Since we're closed for the day I'll be going home," he said looking back to Haruhi and added in a whisper, "Let me know by tomorrow if you want to take my offer. Come tomorrow at seven in the morning and don't let anyone else know that your coming in early," he said turning around to get his stuff.

Tamaki had scurried over to Haruhi and placed a hand on her shoulder, he asked, "What was that all about?"

Haruhi stared at Kyouya's retreating form, she thought as much as she could with the little time she had. She had finally came to her decision.

"Nothing Tamaki-senpai," she replied turning to him.

* * *

"Ok, we'll start from the beginning for the tenth time," said Kaoru standing next to the white board with a meter stick in his hand. "In order for you to write this down accurately it depends on your posture." 

"Your back must be straight, your wrist must be flexible and relaxed. Other wise your writing technique will messy and sloppy," said Hikaru standing beside Kairi, fixing her sitting posture whenever she would begin to slouch.

All three of them had been moved to the study room to have a more fitting atmosphere to study. Kairi was given help to walk out of the room with another cane in her possession.

Hikaru and Kaoru had already changed out of their nurse's outfit.

"No, no, no that's not what is on the board," said Hikaru with disapproval look after Kairi had attempted to write out what was on the white board.

'I only need to learn how to read the stupid Kanji! That's it and here you two are making it look like I don't even know how to write at all!' Kairi thought with great frustration as she crumbled the piece of paper in front of her trying again.

**Tap!**

Kairi was taken by surprise when Hikaru tapped the meter stick he had on the desk she was occupying.

"Wrong again. Kaoru, could you write it down again on the board but show the steps," Hikaru commanded.

Kaoru turned to the board once more and wrote it to then turn around once he finished.

"Did you see that?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did," Kairi answered and looked down to her desk. Within seconds Hikaru seemed satisfied and nodded.

"We'll move on to the next thing -" Kaoru began but was soon interrupted.

"What did you two just make me write?" asked Kairi curiously.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked in each other's direction. A playful smirk spread across on each face as they both look at her.

_"I'm a fool and I can't read Kanji!"_ the both of them spoke in unison.

Kairi stared at the both of them with a death wish upon each of them. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, if she were to snap on them it wouldn't be a pretty sight. Exhaling slowly Kairi reopened her eyes to look back at the smirking twins.

'I simply just wish that you two would drop dead at this moment,' she thought bitterly. 'I'm suffering, really suffering from having these two tutoring me now. I'd be better off being eaten or dead in the hospital without them surround me!'

"Very funny. Too bad for you two once this is done…," she cackled in mid-sentence; something that wasn't like her, "Well you know what I mean."

Hikaru and Kaoru stared in disbelief, first Kairi's face was that of a witch and the next thing the both knew, it returned back into an innocent teenage boy. Both of them shuddered, something was in the air, or more like a vibe they felt coming across the room, like being slapped across the face with a brick. Kairi had returned back to her study as it took awhile for the boys to comprehend what had just happened.

'While they're here I might as well play games with their minds,' Kairi thought placidly.

There was a knock at the door and a maid entered.

"Supper is ready and Kyouya-sama is waiting at the dinner table, are the Hitachiin boys joining for dinner?" asked the maid.

Kairi looked up and was about to answer but the twins did that for her.

"We'll be glad to."

* * *

Early next day, it was five after seven in the morning. Kyouya was sitting patiently at a table with his laptop out in the open. He was well aware of the time yet he did not raise a single word of complaint when Haruhi silently walked in. He stopped what he was doing on his laptop and looked at her expectantly for the answer he had been waiting for. 

"Kyouya-senpai," Haruhi said slowly as she made her way across the room. "What is it that I'll have to do exactly?"

Kyouya wasn't sure if he should take that answer of hers a yes or a no, not yet. He still had to make sure that her answer was clear and he answered, "Only to handle the profits that the club would earn by the end of the day. To know when is enough to spend and when to earn more of the amount than spent."

Haruhi stared at him hard and nodded, "Ok, I'll do it," she told him.

"One more thing," Kyouya wanted to add as he began to type on his laptop once more, updating something, "If you do not earn five hundred thousand worth of yen at the end of the day -for the next month and a half but of course starting today- two thousand yen will be added onto your debt for each day you come up short. And for each mistake your make through this work five hundred yen will also be added."

Haruhi at this point wanted to cuss loudly at Kyouya but refrained herself from doing so. She knew that he'd say something like that and that she would already have to accept since she had agreed long ago. Her only goal in the Host Club is to pay for the eighty million yen vase that she broke by accident. There was only one thing that she had not taken into great consideration, or perhaps she didn't want to think about it just yet. She wouldn't know what she'd do after she has managed to pay off the debt. The people around her almost all the time were the only great friends she ever had, besides her middle school friends.

"So where do I start?" she asked him plainly.

Kyouya lifted a large stack of papers that was beside his laptop and handed it over to Haruhi.

"I'll need you to refer back to this whenever is possible and keep things up to date," he told her.

"Kyouya-senpai, the date on this very first page was two weeks ago," Haruhi said looking up from the stack of papers. "You mean I have to see what was earned and keep track from there?"

"That and you must earn the amount of profit that was lost from that date to this day."

Haruhi stared at Kyouya in disbelief, if these papers had been dated back to two weeks ago, could this mean something? Was Kyouya slacking off and not doing his work? Haruhi didn't ask but pulled up a chair to the empty table beside him and began to work, luckily for her she had finished all of her homework the night before. Even so, she couldn't help but think there was something going on with Kyouya. She knew, it was unlike him… in fact he was acting strange for the past couple of weeks.

* * *

Through out the day Kairi had stayed in bed and grew bored with the lack of activities. The time seemed to have slowed down to an incredibly painful crawling from one minute to another on the hand clock. This was bothering Kairi to some extent when she had nothing better to do, also she was expecting the twins to show up after when the Host Club activities finished. She knew they'd be right over to pester her once more. Kyouya had already been given details for the reason of the twins showing up nearly every day of the remaining week. 

After two in the afternoon a maid had knocked at the door checking up on her and wondered if there was something she wanted. Her answer of course was that she wanted a canned fruit of any sort. And so a plate rested beside Kairi with a clean bowl, a spoon and a fork. She pulled out her pocket knife and the can was in her other hand, she stared long at the two objects that was in front of her. A memory came to her, regarding about the time when she received her first pocket knife and was able to use it to open a canned fruit.

-----------------------

_"Leon! Leon, guess what!" asked Kairi, being twelve years old at the time. _

_She was running along a quiet hall, her arms holding two canned fruits and something else in both of her hands.  
_

_"What is it?" asked Leon, who was also twelve. He poked his head out of his study room, curious.  
_

_"Dad and Mom thought it was time that we get these," said Kairi enthusiastically as she walked into the study room placing all the objects in her hands and arms onto the desk. _

_Leon grabbed a pocket knife that had his name clearly labeled on it, he asked, "Are you serious?"  
_

_"Yeah, want to give them a try? I wasn't sure what you'd want to eat so I randomly picked two," Kairi told him.  
_

_Leon's sapphire eyes locked with Kairi's for a brief moment, their expression at this point was identical. Then he looked to the cans on the desk and made his decision.  
_

_"I want the pears."  
_

_"Then I'll have the mangos."  
_

_Fifteen minutes later, to the both of them they were not successful of opening the cans on their own. Kairi had stopped as she looked over to her sibling to see him give a few more tries until he managed to pierce through the metal tin can.  
_

_"I did it!" Leon said excitedly.  
_

_"That's great Leon, I'll keep going until I can open this can," Kairi said with a bright smile.  
_

_"What are you two doing?" asked a bubbly voice from the door.  
_

_"Oh, hi Yui. We're opening our cans," said Leon turning around.  
_

_"Wouldn't it be better if you got someone to open them for you?" she asked.  
_

_"No, there's no fun in that. Leon just opened his and I will soon too," Kairi told her. She looked back to the now, very dented can before her.  
_

_"I'll watch," Yui said as she walked in and stood next to Leon.  
_

_Kairi nodded and attempted again, once more there was no success. She tried four more times, the only thing she did was cause more dents to the can.  
_

_"I'm bored," stated Yui. "Want to play with me Leon, Kairi?"  
_

_"Play what?" asked Leon.  
_

_"Hide and go seek?" _

_"Ok, Kairi you want to play too?" asked Leon.  
_

_"I'm going to open this can and I will open this can before I do anything else," Kairi said stubbornly with her back facing them.  
_

_"Then me and Leon will begin first and you can join us later," said Yui taking a hold of Leon's hand and pulled him away before he could say anything.  
_

_Kairi gave another try and finally she was able to pierce the can, she felt victorious at her accomplishment.  
_

_"I finally did it Leon!" she said turning around to see no one there. The bright smile on her face quickly faded.  
_

_Leon wasn't there to congratulate her on her accomplishment or say if they wanted to share their fruits with one another like he normally would say. She looked back to the desk where the two cans stood, with the lids open. She stared hard at the cans and next headed out the door leaving the two dented cans on the table. It was the first time that Kairi had not consumed any fruit on that very day._  
-----------------------

'Now that I think about it, I haven't opened a canned fruit in ages,' she thought as she plunged her pocket knife into the top, gouging out the lid with her brute strength. Once she finished she placed her pocket knife onto the plate and took the fork and with it she began to enjoy her freshly canned fruits.

There was a knock at the door and she looked at her wristwatch then to the door.

"Come in," she said. "Mori-senpai?" she was taken by surprise that it was not one of the twins who had walked into the room.

Mori nodded as he walked up to her bed as Hunny accompanied him.

"Hi you two," she greeted them.

"Hi Kai-kun, are you doing better?" asked Hunny smiling at her.

"Yes, but is there any reason why you two are here?" she asked them with curiosity.

"We're not the only one who came to see if you were ok. Tama-chan, Haru-chan and everyone else came too!"

"Oh," she said, not sure what else she could say out loud.

'Why do I have a feeling this evening will be a lot more difficult than it was yesterday?' Kairi thought to her dismay.

She placed the canned fruit down onto the plate beside her to next hear a voice at the very end of the hall down the stairs.

"Hello, we're here!" said Tamaki.

"They're here! I'll go get them!" said Hunny excitedly as he rushed out of the room.

"You left this behind the other day," said Mori after his cousin had left the room. Kairi watched Mori pull out the wooden cane that she was using after the hot springs trip.

"Thanks…, I was wondering who had it," Kairi told him.

"Kai, how is your ankle healing?" asked Tamaki making his grand entrance into her bedroom.

"As long as no one hurts it in any form of physical contact I'll be fine," she answered.

"Ok, we were told by the twins that you didn't know how to read Kanji and we all thought that'd we'd help teach you," said Tamaki.

"We'll be at the study room and you better not dawdle Kai," said the twins in unison as the others turned to leave, Mori was the only one left in the room with her.

'This is weird, when did I ask for any special help from any of them?' she was puzzled at the thought, 'Is there some kind of sign above my head that is blinking brightly for  
everyone to read: _I don't know how to read Kanji, want to help me learn how to?_'

"Did everyone have to show up?" Kairi asked Mori.

"They must've felt bad for hurting you more than then they didn't mean to the other day," was his simplest answer to her.

"Right…," Kairi said.

"You shouldn't push yourself," stated Mori when Kairi had gotten out of her bed with the wooden cane in her hand.

Kairi looked to him with an empty smile and said, "I've been managing on my own so I don't need any help." She limped out the door and into the hall with Mori following from behind. "So how was school for you today?" she asked, making small chitchat on the way to the study room.

"Good," was his one word reply.

"That's… good," Kairi said mind absently.

Suddenly Mori had placed a hand on her left shoulder that took her off guard as she suddenly came to a stop and turned around.

"What?" she asked to next lose her balance and fall back.

Next Mori quickly reached out his other hand to catch her from hitting the ground. His arms were wrapped around her back suspending her in mid air. Slowly Mori helped her up to her feet and Kairi had realized that the cane that she once had a grasp on must've fallen without her knowing so.

"You were about to walk past the study room," said Mori, having to notice Hunny standing next to the door they were standing in front.

Kairi slowly looked to her left to see everyone who was inside the room was now staring at her and Mori in shock.

'Ahh, crap that must've looked bad,' Kairi thought feeling embarrassed, 'Why me of all days that I end up losing my balance at the moment, why!?' she screamed in her mind.


	10. Realization Slowly Kicks in

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from OHSHC!

A/N: I apologize for getting this one out so late! With that said on with the story!

* * *

Recap:  
Suddenly Mori had placed a hand on her left shoulder that took her off guard as she suddenly came to a stop and turned around.  
"What?" she asked to next lose her balance and fall back.  
Next Mori quickly reached out his other hand to catch her from hitting the ground. His arms were wrapped around her back suspending her in mid air. Slowly Mori helped her up to her feet and Kairi had realized that the cane that she once had a grasp on must've fallen without her knowing so.  
"You were about to walk past the study room," said Mori, having to notice Hunny standing next to the door they were standing in front.  
Kairi slowly looked to her left to see everyone who was inside the room was now staring at her and Mori in shock.  
'Ahh, crap that must've looked bad,' Kairi thought feeling embarrassed, 'Why me of all days that I end up losing my balance at that moment, why!?' she screamed in her mind.

* * *

"O-ok guys, just to make sure that there are no huge complication I am not a homo!" Kairi declared. "And you all better not give me any lip...," she told them with what her mind could come up with this situation.

"Kai-kun, are you ok?" asked Hunny sounding hesitant.

"Y-yes," Kairi answered feeling flustered.

"Takashi?" asked the little blonde boy turning to his taller cousin beside Kairi. He earned a nod from his cousin as an answer.  
Kairi gingerly rubbed her temple feeling as though a painful headache was on its way.

'I just have to get through this and everything will be fine. So many complicated situations I have to deal with these days,' Kairi thought to herself as she slowly limped into the room.

"So, where do you want to start?" she asked as she sat down onto an arm chair looking up to the remaining boys who was still looking stunned.

"Oh, ...how about we make a schedule for the week?" Tamaki suggested when he snapped out of his shock. "From there we can decide what to teach Kai exactly."

"That sounds ok," Haruhi said nodding as Kyouya pulled out a large sheet of paper.

Each giving Kairi a weird glance occasionally, wanting to ask her something but none dared to ask.

* * *

"Takashi?" called out a certain blonde boy sitting across from his cousin for the fourth time in the evening.

"Hmm?"

The both of them were sitting in their limousine on their way home. There was a pause of silence until Hunny felt as though he needed an answer, he wanted to be certain.

"Do you like Kai-kun?" he finally asked.

Mori looked at him with his eyes widening slightly, it was barely noticeable if his cousin wasn't paying attention. "Kai is a boy," he said defensively.

"Just think about it, what if Kai- was a girl? Would you like him - I mean - her?"

Both of them sat in silence once again, Mori was contemplating of Hunny's question. He had to admit it was a fairly queer question asked from his cousin.

"Why do you want to think that way Mitsukuni?" Mori asked.

Hunny looked thoughtful for a moment saying, "hmm…." or "umm…." until he had finally come to an answer he thought was certain. "I really don't know Takashi.," he stared at Mori directly in the eye with seriousness. "There's something about Kai that I can't seem to get a grasp on..."

"What do you mean Mitsukuni?"

"With Kai around he seems to be... different from the rest of us yet he is the same as us, it's hard to explain," said Hunny feeling as though it wasn't a good enough explanation. "I got the feeling about Kai from the Hot Spring trip. He --"

"It's as though he's hiding something," Mori cut in and Hunny nodded vigorously, having his cousin answer what he was trying to get at.

"Let's not tell the others just yet, I want to see how this develops," Hunny told him.

'What is it that Kai might be hiding?' Both Mori and Hunny thought at the same time.

* * *

Within a week, when the boys had devised a plan of how to teach Kairi to read and write Kanji, their goal was a success. Kairi felt as though she had learned a lot more than she ever had in her life, but that wasn't the case. Not only that her ankle and shoulder had gotten better, Kairi felt grateful that she could walk around without having to use a cane or limp anymore. And so Kairi casually strolled down a hall in the school, finally going back to classes that she had missed in the past week.

During one lunch afternoon Yui had showed up unexpectedly once again to find Kairi by herself near the rose maze. Eventually Kairi had grown use to the fact that Yui would appear whenever she wanted, whether Kairi liked it or not. The both of them walked side by side together in the rose maze, it was something that they both thought it would keep them occupied to kill some time.

"I was wondering…," Yui spoke quietly, "How long are you going to keep this up?" she asked curiously.

"Keep what up?" Kairi asked turning to her as they continue to stroll through the wide maze path.

"You know, …everyone is going to find out sooner or later..."

"…and your point is?"

"Don't tell me you haven't thought of the result of this whole thing! How will they all react when they find out? Will they shun you because of what you did? Now don't give that carefree smile Kai-kun. You know for a fact that you're here for the year and if they find out before the year is up - you can't simply just move away because you mess up. Like every time when your secret gets out you instantly get transferred to another school?"

"I was the one who decided to move, not my parents they had nothing to do with that," Kairi told her firmly.

"Then why is that you always do this? Don't you get sick of it?" asked Yui coming to a stop. "Having to lie almost all your life?"

"Heh, you're not my conscience Yui. I know what I'm doing so don't worry. Anyways I have to get going," Kairi said simply when she looked down to her wristwatch.

"How long do you think you can stay the way you are?!" Yui shouted to watch Kairi walk a way without looking back.

'Why do you have to be so independent Kairi?' Yui thought to herself. 'Leon and I will always be there when you need help, but why is it that you don't turn to us? Why do you always run away?'

* * *

In the middle of class, the last one for the day, Kairi decided to use her laptop considering it was a work period and the teacher wouldn't care what she did when her other classmates were using their laptops as well. On her laptop the first thing she went to was the Host Club's homepage. There was something different about it than usual. Kairi couldn't place her finger on it but she began to search around. Soon she couldn't help but hacked into Kyouya's computer to find out that there was someone else who is taking care of the profit business. Someone was filling in his spot for the time being and Kairi couldn't help but think that she should've thought he'd do something like this. She had to find out who it was and she had a feeling that it wouldn't take her too long to figure it out.  
She was gazing down at her laptop in a thoughtful manner and thought back to what Yui was talking about. Kairi couldn't help but allow a small sad smile appear on her somewhat parted lips.

'She just doesn't get it,' Kairi finally gave it a thought at last. 'If she didn't come into the picture back then, I bet I'd be nothing like this. Sadly there are things in life that I can't change in the past but to move on, but it still won't change my feelings the way I feel now. Although in a weird sense I can't help but feel grateful that she did come into the picture, strange.'

"Kai. Kai are you ok?" asked Haruhi from behind.

"Hmm?" Kairi asked coming back to her senses and turned around.  
"You were spacing out while mumbling some stuff quietly," Haruhi told her.

"Oh, ah…, I had something that was on my mind but all is fine," she said as soon as the bell rang, signalling that school was over. "Want to walk to the Third Music room together?"

"Sure," Haruhi said while gathering her stuff together as Kairi did the same.

The both of them made their way together to their destination while the twins had something else to do in the mean time.

"So do you understand what you were taught over the week?" Haruhi asked, making a nice conversation between the both of them.

"A lot of it, I'll get the hang of it in no time," Kairi said with confidence in her learning abilities.

"There's so much to remember and so many characters that can be used. I think that you guys should stop coming over to help me. I'll just be more of a bothersome than I need to be."

"The guys are actually very annoying all the time and it does take some time to get use to," said Haruhi admitting it. "But if you need any extra help I'll be willing to tutor you. That is if you let me know ahead of time."

"Thanks but I don't thing there is a need for that anymore."

Suddenly Haruhi pulled out a clipboard out of nowhere, making Kairi suspiciously stare at her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Checking how much I need to earn by the end of the day," Haruhi answered casually.

'So Kyouya appointed you to do it then,' Kairi thought maliciously. 'Makes sense considering your marks and such in school. So, if he wants to play it that way… then we shall play...'

"Why do you need to do that? Isn't that's Kyouya's thing?" Kairi asked innocently without a hint of suspicion.

"Yes, but he asked me to do this for the next month and a week. He said that he had something else to do in the mean time."

"And you gladly accepted the position"?

"Not exactly, it gave me an advantage to pay off my debt."

"Debt?"

Haruhi began to explain to Kairi about the eighty million yen vase that she had broken the first time she had came across the Host Club. Not only that she also explained about the offer that Kyouya had asked her to do and the small, yet important note he added right after she had accepted to take the position. During the explanation the both of them had made it to the doors of the Third Music room.

"I see, so that's why you're in the Host Club," said Kairi after Haruhi's explanation. "Say, how about you put away that clipboard of yours for good and in return I'll pay off your debt, it'll all be erased from Kyouya's record."

Haruhi looked over to her with widened eyes, she was speechless, and her mind was racing with many thoughts of consequences of her actions and choices. A smile appeared on her face while continues to stare at Kairi.

"…no, that's alright. I can take care of this but thanks for the offer," she answered as she grasped the door knob and opened it.

'WHAT!? Is she crazy? I'm practically willing to pay off that entire debt for her if she stop handling the profit for Kyouya. This is the only best opportunity that she should take!' Kairi thought with utter amazement.

"Are you coming in Kai? We're about to open," Haruhi said before she walked into the music room.

"Uh…, yeah I'm coming," Kairi said as she followed behind Haruhi.

* * *

'There has to be something else that I can think of. Something that I can easily take that position off of Haruhi for her, but I can't make it obvious of course. But why didn't she accept my offer earlier? It just doesn't make sense.'

"Kai-kun?" asked one of her designators.

"Uh, …huh?" Kairi said snapping out of her thoughts.

"Is there something the matter? You have been spacing out," said the blonde girl to her right.

"No, it's not important," Kairi said shaking her head, "I was just thinking of someone."

"You mean the girl you've mentioned before?" asked a red head to her left.

"Ehh?" Kairi said, suddenly Yui appeared in her thoughts for no apparent reason.

'Why am I thinking of her all of a sudden!?' Kairi thought.

'_How long do you think you can stay the way you are_?' Yui's voice echoed in Kairi's mind.

"No, not at all," she said shaking her head. "I'm sorry everyone I just remembered that I had something to do at this moment," she said quickly getting up and running out of the room.

'_How long do you think you can stay the way you are_?' Yui's voice echoed in her head again.

Kairi fled down the many sets of stairs by foot, the words kept repeating and soon it was overlapping.

'Stop it, stop it!' she thought as she continued to run without a specific destination. She ran as fast as she could and soon she was running out through the school's main door entrance. 'Why am I the way I am?' she finally came up with the question that had been bothering her ever since she was ten. The question that was asked so many times yet there was no answer for it.

* * *

Everyone in the Third Music Room stared at the open door where Kai had hastily rushed out. The girls who were with Kai began to worry and neither of the two could hold back their tears at bay. They rushed over to Kyouya asking if they had done something wrong or said something that must've affected Kai.

"I am certain that there is nothing wrong with Kai," Kyouya told the two, even though he had no idea why Kai had run out suddenly like that. "If he says that there was something he needs to do then it's probably something personal and none of our business."

The girls instantly looked relieved. Then the girls went off ranting on about their fantasy stories about their lives to the point Kyouya had to turn around to look out the window and see Kai run out of the school's gate. He stared out the window for a while and wondered why Kai had run out like that, what were his reasons? He didn't bother worrying too much since he had a feeling that he'd see Kai again when he got home. And so the Host Club continued on with or without Kai.

* * *

At the end of the week when the Host Club closed for the day, Haruhi and the others gathered around Tamaki, who had suddenly declared for a 'family' meeting.

"Something weird is going on with Kai, I just know it," Tamaki declared when he had everyone's full attention. "Kyouya! Do you have any idea why Kai would suddenly disappear and we don't know where his whereabouts are?" he asked.

"I've tried calling his cell a few times but there was no answer," Kyouya answered. "I've been told that there were a few people who mentioned of seeing him around the city."

"This is strange, very strange indeed," Tamaki said in a thoughtful manner with his hand under his chin.

"Maybe we shouldn't worry too much about Kai. Whatever happened he'll tell one of us when he's ready," Haruhi suggested.

"But what if he never tells anyone? He's a part of the family too Haruhi. I, Tamaki Suoh, the father of this family will always be worried for everyone; you're all my responsibility."

Everyone stared at Tamaki with a blank look.

"How else am I to react when Kai has been missing for the last whole week!?" Tamaki stated defensively.

"Kai-kun hasn't been home at all this week?!" Hunny asked with surprise.

"No, he hasn't," answered the stoic voice.

"We have to look for Kai, we'll split into twos or threes to look for him," Tamaki told them.

"Now why does this situation seem familiar?" asked Hikaru thoughtfully.

"Right, there was that time when Kai had gotten himself lost at the Hot Springs and we had to go look for him," Kaoru answered his brother's question.

They all glance to one another with the same words floating above their heads, as if a light bulb had suddenly been turned on.

'_He must've gotten himself lost..._'

"Enough talk, this meeting is now over and we have to go look for Kai!" Tamaki declared as he shook his head vigorously to erase the thought in his mind.

* * *

"Milord expects us to go find Kai but we don't even know where to look in the first place!" said Hikaru peeved.

"Just keep an open mind and eyes Hikaru otherwise we'll completely miss Kai without knowing it."

"I know Kaoru but Kai has been nothing but trouble. And that is our role, we're the 'little devils'! He's stealing our reputation!"

"Oh Hikaru, your so immature. Let's continue on looking out for Kai. Besides we can reclaim our reputation soon after we find him of course," said Kaoru stifling a snicker.

They both were strolling along side by side down the busy main street. The twin's golden orbs were scanning the area, searching for a familiar face.

"Hey Hikaru," Kaoru said elbowing his brother's arm. "Isn't that Kai over there?"

Hikaru looked in the direction his brother was pointing to, and there was Kai walking out of a small outlet store. It seem as though Kai had not notice them when he was walking away.

"Why did he just walk out of a girly clothing store?" the twins asked in unison.

"Maybe he has a girlfriend?" Kaoru suggested. "Or maybe…," Kaoru took a bit of more time to make sure he was thinking of what Kai might really be doing. "He's a part of the Mafia doing whatever he wants?"

"I doubt it. If you're in the Mafia that means you're just buying _bling-bling_ for your girl. And I didn't see a single girl walk out with Kai and her clinging close to him. Also he's Kyouya's cousin, he doesn't have any ties to that kind of stuff," Hikaru told his explanation of what he thought.

Then suddenly another idea reached their mind as they turn to look at one another. Both speaking in unison, "He's a cross-dresser...?"

With the realization they notice that Kai was getting further away and soon they were speed walking through the thick crowd following aft him. At this point they were pushing and shoving people aside disregarding the manners they were taught to use, it didn't matter when there was going to be a lot of people on the street at this time of evening rush hour.

"Kai!" Kaoru shouted when he and Hikaru was in an ear range.

The messy brunette haired boy stopped and turned around, his eyes widened when he saw the twins.

"What have you been doing for the last whole week?" Hikaru told Kai the moment they were within his arm's length.

"I…, it's just that…," the twins could barely register it all when Kai was speaking to them in English. "Never mind," Kai said switching back to Japanese.

"What do you mean by never mind, everyone has been worried about you," Kaoru told him.

Kai dug into his pocket searching for something and soon pulled out what he was looking for. He took Kaoru's hand and held it palm up, which made him become puzzled when Kai placed his cell onto Kaoru's palm.

"I need some more time alone so take this with you, I don't need to be distracted," Kai answered Kaoru's unasked question with an empty smile.

"What do you mean by that?" Hikaru asked. "Haven't you had enough time alone for the last week?"

Kai's empty smile didn't go away as the twins had noticed that there was something different about  
Kai's appearance. He looked very pale and seemed as though he hadn't eaten anything decent or slept. He wasn't wearing his blue blazer from school, instead he was wearing a vest over top of a white t-shirt and denim jeans. The next thing any of them knew Kai turned around and walked away, blending in with the crowd and the twins couldn't find him again.

"He got away! Quick we have to bring him back with us," said Hikaru running after Kai.

Kaoru followed after his older twin, he was still holding Kai's cell in his hand.

* * *

"Takashi look!" Hunny said pointing to the dark clouds slowly covering the sky. "It looks like there's going to be rain tonight."

"Un," Mori grunted as he nodded.

Hunny's cell began to ring and he answered, "Did you find Kai-kun? …which direction? Yes, we're close by…." Hunny turned to his cousin and smiled. "Hikaru and Kaoru found Kai but lost him in the crowd. They say that Kai is heading in our direction."

Mori nodded once again as he and Hunny stood where they were, waiting expectantly for Kai to come into view.

* * *

Haruhi was the first to notice the dark clouds in the sky and grew nervous. The weatherman had said it'd be a light shower tonight, but sometimes the weatherman can even be wrong. She wanted Kai to be found as soon as possible and avoid the rain.

Tamaki pulled out his cell and pressed the speed dial for Hunny's cell, hoping that Hunny and Mori had found some lead about Kai.

"Hello you three, why are you out here so late?" asked Yui approaching them from behind.

"Yui, what are you doing here?" Kyouya asked as soon as he looked over his shoulder.

"You answer my question first," Yui answered playfully.

"We're looking for Kai, " Haruhi answered.

"Oh, so he got himself lost again? Well I normally take a stroll around this time."

"At eight?" asked Haruhi and Yui nodded. "Does Kai have a knack of getting lost?"

"From time to time," Yui answered, showing no signs of worry.

"Hunny?" Tamaki's voice broke their short conversation, "Where are you? Ok, we're on our way," Tamaki said closing his cell and turned to everyone. "Hunny just said that Kai should be heading to the Butterfly Park at any minute."

"It won't take us long to get there, it's just across the street," Haruhi told him.

"I'll phone Kai-kun to make sure he's ok," Yui said pulling out her cell and waited for an answer.  
"Hikaru - ? Oh, sorry about that Kaoru but why do you have Kai-kun's cell?" There was a pause of silence. "Kai-kun gave you his cell!?" Yui was taken by surprise, her eyes darting about while she tried to think any reason for Kai's action.

"Hurry, we have to get there before Kai does," Tamaki said leading the way.

* * *

In the Butterfly Park Tamaki's group entered from the south entrance while Hunny and Mori was searching around the center of the Park. They all moved about hoping to find Kai before the rain began. Eventually Hikaru and Kaoru met up with Hunny and Mori, they both joined forces and looked together.

"We're positive that Kai is somewhere in this park, he was heading in this direction," said Hikaru out of breath as he slowed down to a speed walk following after the other three.

Light drizzle of rain began to spill from the dark grey clouds, filling the air with a cold breeze drifting about in the park.

"We can use that for shelter," Mori said pointing to a small circular booth close by.

They all nodded and head for cover, time slowly passed while they all sat on the dry bench in silence.

"Hey!" a voice from the distance was heard as they all looked to the source.

Tamaki and his group ran into the booth to take cover from the rain. Sadly his group were already soaked by the rain when they were trying to look for shelter too.

"Did you find Kai-kun?" Hunny asked while he held Bun-bun tightly in his arms.

"We did but we lost sight of him when we tried following after him," Tamaki answered taking a deep breath to next slowly exhale.

"He shouted at us that we shouldn't be following him and quit looking for him," Haruhi told them of what happened before they were chasing him. The rain began to grow heavier by the minute as they all were gathered around the small shelter, waiting for the rain to end.

Yui then began to walk away from the booth and stopped shortly when she heard Tamaki call out her name.

"I have to look for Kai-kun, I'm not going to stand around and wait for the rain to stop," she told them.

"You'll catch a cold if you don't get out of the rain," Haruhi told her.

Yui winked, "Don't worry, I have the best doctor in the city!" with that said she took of running continuing her search for Kai.

"The both of them are going to catch a cold by the end of the day," the twins said with certainty.

"But it's not like Kai to be avoiding us, why would he?" Haruhi asked thoughtfully. "I don't understand this. Remember the time when Kai-kun mentioned about him being in character, being the Bad Punk type at the theatre? Pulling out his pocket knife and not really intending of hurting the twins but threatened them. He even said so himself that he'd go after a better looking canned fruits than the fleshly, and flabby twins!"

"Must you really say word for word of what Kai had told you all?" asked Kaoru.

"We're humans, so that's why we're all fleshy and flabby!" Hikaru said defensively.

Haruhi blinked for a few moments trying to understand what the twins were trying to get at.

Nonetheless she continued on with what she was trying to say, "And there was the time at the Hot Spring when Kai got lost. I really think that he has no sense of direction but that's how he is. He tries to act tough through the entire time after he had hurt himself, isn't that right everyone"

"I think that he tries to do a lot of things on his own, …like Haruhi!" Hunny stated.

"Huh?" was the only thing heard from Haruhi.

"He does seem to be very independent and so is Haruhi," Tamaki agreed.

"Remember the time when we all went to the beach and Milord got mad at Haruhi for defending a few girls all by herself against guys who were stronger then her?" asked Kaoru.

"Who could forget that? We were worried about her when that happened," Hunny said nodding.

"It's all in the past guys," Haruhi told them as she looked out to see the drizzle rain had stopped.

"We should go help Yui look for Kai." she said looking back to the boys.

"There's something that Kaoru and I saw earlier, Kai was walking out of a girly looking shop," Hikaru told her. "Have any idea why?"

"Kai was walking out of a girly looking shop?" Tamaki repeated Hikaru's statement. "Why would he be looking a women's clothing unless he has a girl in mind -"

"We didn't see him with any girl," Kaoru added.

"Could Kai be cross-dressing?" Haruhi asked.

"Is that why Kai-kun has been avoiding us?!" Hunny said as he took off running with Mori behind.

"Hunny wait up!" Tamaki shouted as he ran after the two older boys. The twins and Haruhi followed after leaving Kyouya behind in the booth.

Kyouya watched everyone else grow smaller in the distance as they all ran off searching for Kai once again. He then pulled out his cell and dialled a long phone number and held it close to his ear.

"Leon, this is Kyouya. I'd like to update you more about the situation and about your twin…."


	11. Another Visitor From America

Disclaimer: same as the other chapters that had been posted before this.

A/N: A lot of things have happened since the last chapter was updated, but I wouldn't want to bore you with my life. I do know that this chapter is will over due for a very long time but now here it is... read on!

* * *

Yui's search for Kairi soon came to an end when she soon spotted the teenaged girl sitting on a bench. With first glance she did not recognize Kairi so easily when her hair was completely flat and soaked from the rain, unlike her usual unruly and spiky hair.

"Kai-kun!" Yui shouted with relief as she ran over to Kairi.

Kairi was taken by surprise when she was embraced from behind.

"Yui!" she said gasping.

"You know it!" Yui said smiling, "so why did you give your cell to Kaoru?"

Kairi lowered her head, looking down to the ground beneath her feet, she didn't bother to make any eye contact. However she answered, giving the same one as she had to Kaoru's, "I didn't need any more distractions, so I gave it to him."

"What do you mean by that? What kind of distractions are you talking about?" asked Yui pondering and soon her eyes widened. "Are you going to commit suicide!?"

"What!?" Kairi said getting up to her feet turning around. "Even though that idea had crossed mind, there's still something I have to do, I have to finish it. And don't you remember when you first showed up at my school? You nearly killed the both of us that day!"

"I'll always follow you to the ends of the earth, you know that."

Kairi let out a heavy sigh to say, "Things have changed, I'm not the same as I was before and after ten years-old. And you saying all that crap when you really didn't mean it just pisses me off."

Yui looked puzzled, even shocked at what Kairi had said and asked, "What do you mean by that. What has changed? And I certainly remember that you haven't changed one bit when I met you. You're not making sense, Kairi."

"Of course it wouldn't make sense," Kairi said sighing once more, "next thing I know you'll say everything is in my mind and I'm making things up as I go along. I will be needing to see a doctor to see if I'm ok or not."

"Kair-"

"Do you want to know why it doesn't make sense? It was because no one stop to think for a minute and ask me if I'll be ok with any situation. I may sound like a spoiled brat right now but I've kept a lot of things quiet…, from my parents, everyone… even Leon," Kairi said as her body began to tremble from the thoughts she was thinking. "I knew… the moment when Leon and I first met you, we were ten years old then. That was when I had a feeling things were going to take a drastic change… and it did." 

* * *

_In a large living room Kairi and Leon were working on an important project for school, that was worth half of their class mark, both happily enjoying one another's company._

"I don't know Leon…," Kairi sounded uncertain, "The Volcano project thing has been done so many times it's not even worth it."

"Oh we're not going to just use baking soda and vinegar," said Leon mischievously. "We're going to be using a powered motor for the volcano which will be place at the base of our project. And we're not going to be using some kind of liquid that will erupt at the top, it'll be candy!" he explained the project with more detail and enthusiasm.

"Ok, if you say so," said Kairi gathering materials they needed that was spread around them.

"Leon, Kairi," called their father from the door.

Both of the ten year olds looked up to the very mature looking man that they called Father. And another man who was present next to their father.

"What is it Father?" they asked in unison with curiosity when they saw an aqua haired girl hiding behind the other man's leg.

"Come and greet your guests," said their father and introduce the other two. "This little one is Yui Imamura and Mr. Imamura."

Leon and Kairi made a quick glance to one another and got up to their feet. They quickly made their way over the strangers and held out their hands.

"Hello Mr. Imamura, Yui Imamura. We're Leon and Kairi, it's nice to meet you two," they both spoke in unison.

Mr. Imamura, in the dark grey suit with a white accented tie chuckled pleasantly at the two's greeting. "What wonderful children you have, Arthur," he said as he kneeled down to their level to shake their hands. He glance over his shoulder and spoke to his daughter, "Yui, greet your new friends."

"H-hi," Yui said hesitantly as she slowly made her way over to them, but was now clinging onto her father's hand.

"Do you want to play with us?" Leon asked invitingly as Yui nodded shyly.

"Leon, what about our project?" Kairi asked, knowing that if Leon were to do anything else but the project they would most likely never get it done.

"Don't worry, we have another two whole weeks to get it done," he answered surprising Kairi.

"Oh, well I wanted to finish that project right away. So go and play with Yui by yourself all you want. I can do it by myself, with or without you," Kairi said becoming stubborn.

* * *

"How did that day change you?" Yui asked, still not understanding where Kairi was going with this. "You were stubborn back then and you still are now."

'It was that very day that I felt I had lost something important to me. Something I couldn't put my finger on so easily. It was different… and I knew things would never be the same again,' Kairi thought dolefully.

Kairi looked into Yui's eye for the first time in awhile and answered, "…I guess I can't handle changes so easily." The bitterness in her tone made Yui feel guilt, even if she didn't understand what was going on. 

* * *

_Later that evening Leon and Yui had already made themselves comfortable at the dinner table and so did the two adults, even their mother's joined for dinner. Kairi was the last one to arrive and late. She apologized as she took her seat next to Leon. Both Leon and Yui happened to have been in some kind of deep conversation that neither of them had notice her presence, giggling every so often. Kairi wanted to tell Leon that the project was coming along fine but she didn't want to interrupt their conversation, knowing how rude it would've been. She began to eat her the food off of her dish in silence._

"Your son and my daughter seem to be getting along quite well," Kairi overheard the conversation across the table as she stuff a broccoli into her mouth.

"Yes," agreed her father, Arthur. "They do seem to be enjoying each other's company."

Kairi couldn't help but glance over to Leon and see a bright smile on his face while Yui returned one back to him. She would begin to eavesdrop into their conversation but instead the adult's conversation had held more interest to her.

"I know that this will sound too early and something that would need to take time to open the opportunity. But I was wondering if there was a possibility of our companies worked as one?" asked Mr. Imamura.

"And by doing so, we could perhaps arrange some sort of… marriage?" asked Kairi's mother.

Kairi's eyes widened and she nearly dropped the broccoli that was in her mouth onto the plate in front of her. Everything around her suddenly lost interest to her when she went into shock. She had missed that her father willing to accept the terms of them getting married.

"Kairi, hey Kairi," Leon called out poking Kairi in the shoulder.

"Huh? What?" she asked nearly chocking on her food.

"I'll help finish the project with you after dinner," he told her.

"Sure…," she said looking over to him.

"Oh and one more thing Yui wants to help out and I told her she could."

Kairi stared long and hard at him and said nothing, while she heard wedding bells ringing loudly in the distance. 'But… it was suppose to be a project made by our hands. Not… her's.'  


* * *

"It doesn't matter any more," Kairi said turning around with her back facing to Yui. She clipped her thumb at the edge of her denim pockets and looked up to the cloudy sky. "Forget what I was trying to say. Anyways, I won't be staying around here for awhile"  
Yui took a step forward, hesitant to do anything but waiting to see what else Kairi had to say.

"I had received the call from my dad about a week ago from tomorrow. He wants me to leave this place."

"Where are you going? And didn't your father say that you'd be staying here for a whole year, Kairi?"

"Kairi?" asked a familiar voice that was approaching them.

"H-Haruhi-kun?" Yui said with surprise when she and Kairi looked to their right to see Haruhi running towards them.

'Great, now she knows the secret,' Kairi thought with frustration.

"There's no one else around so who's Kairi -" Haruhi stopped in mid-sentence when she stopped beside Yui. "Kai… you're a girl?"

"No, no, no! Kai-kun is definitely not a girl!" Yui said defensively shaking her head. "The name 'Kairi' came up was because -"

"Then it's a secret for a secret," Kairi interjected Yui's false explanation.

"But Kai… I was only just trying to help -"

"Help me with what? By hiding me? Like what you did to Leon, hiding me away from him?" Yui stood frozen, gaping like a fish out of the waters. Obviously shocked and hurt.

Haruhi stood where she was, eyeing Kairi, either in disbelief or shock. "I… had a feeling that you were a girl," she said slowly, unsure of herself. While she gradually become confident of the facts that was laid before her when she looked at them in her mind. "I wasn't able to put my finger on it before. But don't worry I can keep your secret from the others."

"Kai-**kun**," Yui said emphasizing the honorific at the end of Kairi's name, "What do you mean by it's a secret for a secret? Does Haruhi-kun have a secret that no one else knows about too, except you." _And… what do you mean hiding you from Leon?_ Yui wanted to add.

There was no answer from Kairi and Yui turned to Haruhi, "Wait, how did you find out that Kai-kun's real name was Kairi -" she blurted out the words trying to keep silent. Realizing what she had done, she covered her mouth and looked back to Kairi. "I'm so sorry," she apologized.

"Heh, apologizing now won't change the situation," Kairi said coldly.

"What situation?" Haruhi asked.

"This 'Find Kai' game has to come to an end soon. By tomorrow it'll be a never ending game no matter how much you try to look for me, so give up on it already," Kairi answered.

"You think this is all a game to you?" asked Haruhi, "How can you call this a game when everyone else has been worried about you? We gave our time to look for you, Tamaki was even willing to close down the Host Club, just for you."

Kairi glanced over her shoulder to say, "So I actually made people worry about me, made them really worry. Somehow, hearing that… makes me feel… happy? I better get going. There are things I can't change in my life whether I want it to or not. I simply hate changes."

Yui looked even more puzzled by Kairi as she and Haruhi watched her slowly begin to walk away. Something unexpected happened right before their eyes. They saw two identical boys appearing out of nowhere. The both of them had tackled Kairi to the ground.

"Got you!" declared the twins arriving after the entire confusing conversation.

"Pin him down so he can't run away anymore!" Tamaki ordered.

"Yes Sir," said the twins struggling to hold Kairi down.

"What the heck!" Kairi shouted while she attempted to get out of their strong grasp. "Let go of me!"

"To allow you to run away? Not on your life!" stated Hikaru.

The remaining boys soon joined in and Hunny slowly edged his way to Kairi. "Kai-kun…," he spoke softly making Kairi look up at him. "Were you afraid of what we might find out? And that was why you disappeared for a whole week?"

There was no answer from her as she stayed silent to hear more what Hunny had to say.

"You shouldn't be," he told her.

"Yeah, if you want to cross-dress then go right ahead," said Kaoru making Kairi freeze with shock.

'E-everyone… now knows my secret too!?' Kairi was absolutely stunned. 'How could've they figured it out by now, I mean I wasn't with them for a week!'

"And we'll gladly help support you," Tamaki added.

"H-how did you all find out?" Kairi asked trying to cover up her bitterness. She had failed to achieve her goal, once again.

"Hikaru and I saw you walk out of a girly looking store," answered Kaoru.

'It's over, all over. Why did I come here in the first place - wait, I didn't want to come here at all!' Kairi thought with realization.

"If you were looking for more accessories we can help! Cross-dressing as a girl would be fun I bet. Kai-kun can do it whenever he has the chance to!" declared Hunny.

"H-huh?" Kairi was thrown off guard, once more, hearing it from Hunny. 'Does this mean that they haven't really figured it out completely!?' many more questions arose in Kairi's mind.

If it were possible, everyone around her could see smoke fuming out of her ears. Yui instantly knew that Kairi's mind had gone to overload, she couldn't handle the situation any more.

"Remember the time when the Zuka Club wanted to take Haruhi away?" asked Kyouya bringing back a memory they all remembered.

"How could we not!" asked the twins.

"Yeah, we dressed up as girls so that Haru-chan won't leave us. But… Haru-chan laughed at our plan," Hunny said making a small smile. "She's still with us and that's what counts."

"It's not that easy being a girl," Kairi said slowly once she had regain her composure.

"We can help you on that because Haruhi can!" declared Tamaki.

"Haruhi?" said Yui with surprise. "How can he help Kai-kun when he's a guy himself?"

"Didn't you know Haruhi's father is a cross-dresser? We can of course as him for help," Kyouya told her so Haruhi's secret wouldn't be given away.

"Ranka-sama," Kairi said slowly, she had finally remembered who Kyouya was referring to. "Yeah, whatever, now it's been decided… I think. Whenever there is time I'll go and ask him for advice. Now, will you two get off of me, you're getting heavy," she glanced over her shoulder looking at the twins.

"Did he just call us fat?" asked the twins looking over to the others. The both of them looked down at her head glaring, "For your information: we 'richies' do not get 'fat'. We get plentiful food with low calories."

Haruhi stared at them with a blank look, considering that she had read so many historic books, she distinctly remembered people who were rich was actually 'plump'.

Suddenly Kaoru jumped off of Kairi and immediately searched through his pockets to pull out Kairi's cell that was now beeping. A few raised their eye brows wondering who in the world would be calling near midnight. With one person off of her she took the opportunity to shove Hikaru off and get up. Kaoru on the other hand was hesitant but surely enough he answered the phone.

"Hello my sweet, most wonderful child in the world!" said her father over the phone. Everyone looked to one another wondering how on earth could the phone be so loud, especially when her father wasn't on speaker. His voice continued, "About tomorrow, I do hope that you have prepared yourself -"

Kairi had managed to get up from the mud and grabbed her cell from his hand. She instantly turned off her cell and stood staring at the ground.

"Why did you do that?" asked Yui.

"It's none of your concern," Kairi answered coldly.

"Are you planning something? What's going to happen tomorrow?" asked Kaoru helping Hikaru get up.

'Sometime I wish Dad never did change his mind,' Kairi's thought was her answer, but she said nothing aloud.

Next it was Kyouya's turn to receive a call from his cell. He answered and after a few minutes he put away his cell.  
"So it seems we have another visitor from America staying with us for the remaining of the year with Kai," Kyouya informed everyone. Since he had already knew the information for quite some time.

"Who is it?" asked Tamaki.

Yui's eyes lit up with excitement, hoping it was the person she was thinking of. "Where is he?" she asked eagerly. She wanted to forget and move on from this odd situation about Kairi. Other wise she would begin to worry so much that she would not be able to keep her mouth shut for long.

"He is on his way to my estate as we speak," Kyouya answered.

"He's here! He's finally here! I knew he would come soon, I was right!" Yui said running off to find her ride waiting outside of the park.

"What is she so excited about?" asked Haruhi.

Kairi looked over to Kyouya then to walk past him and say, "You'll find out when we get there…" _If only the time hadn't come so soon._ Kairi wanted to add but spoke under her breath.

* * *

At the Ohtori estate a certain brunette haired boy was standing at the top of the stairs waiting for the others to arrive. A smile that was clearly portrayed on his lips.  
He looked brightly into the gloomy day, taking a deep breath he said, "Sis…, you have no idea what I had to say and do in order to get here." He looked into the far distance seeing a few limousines coming, his smile grew even wider at the sight.


	12. Everyone meet Kairi!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Ouran High School Host Club! What I do own is the original characters: Kai(ri), Leon(and their parents),Yui (and her family members that were introduced in earlier chapters)

A/N: Hey guys I am finally back! Sorry for a very, and I mean very (5 months) delay in getting this chapter out. Life has hit me pretty rough and I had to stray away from this for a while. NOW I AM BACK WITH MORE CHAPTERS TO COME! ... Well? What are you waiting for? Go and read the chapter and I hope it that you and others will like this, because I love this one. WHOO! GO LEON!

* * *

At the Ootori estate the very first and quickest person to greet the American visitor was Yui. Before the American visitor had the chance to get out of the way he was already embraced by a bear-like grip hug. 

"Yui, please! I'll fall over!" the American visitor exclaimed while he shuffled his feet trying to keep his balance.

Unfortunately his words did not carry to Yui's ear, his voice was enough to make her even more happy. She said, "I knew you'd come sooner or later! Now who was the one said he didn't think he'd come all the way to Japan?"

"Alright, I take it back, I take it all back I'm sorry. Now will you please let go of me or else we'll fall over!"

Yui gave an approving nod and released him from her grip, her mind obviously elsewhere instead of thinking what had just happened a little while ago with Kairi.

"Everyone this is Leon, my twin brother," Kairi began the introductions stoically "Leon, this is Tamaki Suoh; Haruhi Fujioka; the twins: Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin; Mistukini Haniozuika also known as Hunny; lastly but obviously not the least Takashi Morinozuka who is usually referred as Mori. Now, is there really a need for me to introduce Kyouya to you, when you should know him?"

Leon looked over to Kairi with a bright smile to see her look away. His bright smile was replaced with a small one for a brief moment. He said turning to the others, "Of course not, hello everyone."

"Kai!" Tamaki spoke with a demanding voice, "Leon is your twin brother? How come I did not know of this? Since I am the father I should know everyone's immediate family members! I knew that Leon was your brother but twin!?"

"Twin or no twin we're still siblings," Kairi answered indifferently.

"Father?" Leon asked sourly as though he had missed something and felt awkward.

"Oh my, now isn't this interesting?" asked Hikaru as he approached Leon.

"Interesting indeed," Kaoru agreed as he approached on the other side.

They both examined Leon as they walked around him and wrap their arms around one another's shoulder in front of Leon.

"What's interesting?" Hunny asked the twins as the both of them glance back to him.

The twins spoke at the same time, "Leon did not know Milord happens to be father or did he know Kyouya is Mother?" they took a quick glance back to see Leon in utter confusion and the shock when they mentioned Kyouya being 'Mother'. "If Leon doesn't know, that must mean that Kai has neglected to mention about it. Now what kind of twin relationship is that?"

"Wait a moment, Kai and I have been very busy for months and with her - HE! Ahem I mean, suddenly living in Japan for a year we barely have any time to contact one another," Leon tried to explain.

Tamaki scratched his chin as though puzzled by Leon's odd spasm. The others merely whistled to themselves as though they did not hear what Leon had said quickly.

"Even if we tried to contact each other it is impossible. We'll just miss each other completely," Kairi told them.

Leon turned to her once more, as though he was in total shock that she had said something like that.

"Its getting late, unfortunately tomorrow is a school day. Good luck getting up in the morning," Kyouya told everyone.

While the others look at him ghastly and someone among the group dared to mutter, "Speak for yourself low blood pressure king."

* * *

The very next morning Leon was awake very bright and early, in reality he could not get a single wink of sleep when he still hadn't gotten use to the time difference. It was seven in the morning and he decided to go and see if Kairi has woken. Opening the bedroom door he will be occupying for awhile Leon peeked into the grand corridor. All was quiet, not a single soul stirred, not even a mouse. Next his eyes landed upon the closed door across from his. He quietly made his way to the door and knocked, silence was his answer. He knocked again and the same answer came. 

'Perhaps she's still asleep?' he wandered, 'but she has school in an hour and a half.'

"Awake or not I'm coming in!" he said determinedly and opened the door.

He scanned around the room and realize that Kairi was no where in sight, not laying on her bed; or sitting at a desk in the corner; or anywhere. Where could've she gone to? He would of heard some noises if Kairi decided on the last minute to run away last night. Next her heard a door open to his right, he immediately turn to it and see Kairi. Leon felt relived to see Kairi as she walked out of her bathroom with a towel around her shoulder and she was already dressed in her school uniform.

"When did you get in here?" Kairi asked, sounding a bit surprised to see her older twin.

"Just now," he answered. "Do you like disappearing a lot these days?"

"I don't bother to try anymore."

"Anyways, do you know the reason why I came in the first place?"

Kairi stared at her brother for a few moments with silence and answered, "What difference will it make? All I know now is that I don't have to go back to America. You coming here happens to be a bonus… to some of us."

"Come on Kairi, I mean it. The answer should be as simple as a 'yes' or a 'no' that's it!"

"I'm off to school," she said heading toward the door as placed the wet towel on a nearest drawer.

"Wait, do you hate me or something Kairi!?" Leon asked worriedly.

"I… don't hate you," she answered with a surprised look. "Why? Is there something wrong?"

A smile finally came to his lips and he shook his head, "I need you to be back here as soon as school is over," he requested.

"I have the club where I've been absent for a week -"

"Don't worry Kairi, you'll make it in time I promise you," Leon said with a wink

'Why did I have a bad feeling when he just said that?' Kairi thought to herself she gave a slight nod and left.

* * *

At the Third Music Room nearly everyone there had noticed that Kai was no where in sight. Tamaki scanned around the room four times to make sure he was seeing the room right. He turned to the twins and asked, "Where's Kai?" 

The twins shrugged unanimously with blank looks, "He was in class all day but disappeared after."

"Didn't we give him a good talk about disappearing like that again?" asked Tamaki.

"…not really milord."

"Where do you think Kai went to this time?" asked Haruhi.

"Maybe he went home?" Hunny suggested.

Nearly everyone but Hunny and Kyouya froze with shock.

"Already? Wasn't he suppose to be here for a year-?" asked Haruhi.

"I thought so too-," Hikaru agreed.

"He sure likes to keep things to himself and not tell-," Kaoru stated.

"HE DIDN'T EVEN SAY GOOD BYE TO US!!" Tamaki cried as the others nodded.

"Huh?" Hunny was confused. "You mean Kai went back to America?" he said suddenly becoming teary eyed.

"Kai simply went back to my place, he'll be back shortly," Kyouya told everyone now that he had the chance to.

Suddenly there was a knock from the double doors and everyone's attention was placed on the entrance. Leon popped his head into the room to see everyone gazing back at him.

"Good, this is the right room," he said pushing the door out of the way as turned around. "Now don't stand there like an idiot come in and re-introduce yourself to everyone!" While he was tugging on an arm into the room from what everyone could see.

"Leon that's not the way to go, you'll make her shoulder pop out of it's socket!" Yui shouted from the hall.

Leon nodded and stepped out of the way allowing, Yui to push a girl into the room from behind. Leon turned back to the others with a smile and introduced the girl who was standing before them now fidgeting.

"Everyone meet: Kairi."

They all stared at Kairi who was fidgeting with her fingers. She had long hazel hair, matching sapphire blue eyes as Leon's. Wearing a simple blue dress with puffy sleeves and a frilly lace that fell down upon Kairi's knees. The most simplest dress made Kairi look practically innocent for those who gaze long at her from across the room. Kairi's uneasiness feelings grew worst as she fidgeted even more than before forced into the room.

"What do you think? Is it to your liking?" Yui asked with a wink.

"Kai-kun looks just like a girl!" Hunny exclaimed with his big grin of acceptance.

"It… suits him but he can't even compare close to my daughter Haruhi, who will always be beautiful in my eyes."

Haruhi glared at him and said, "Tamaki be nice."

"But it is true Daughter! If I didn't know, Kai could even be your sister and I'd love you two very much as my precious treasures!"

"You're not Kairi's father," Leon interjected.

"Of course I am, who else would've taken care of Kai if I were not father of this club?" Tamaki asked.

"You're not her father by blood, but feel free of wanting to be a fatherly figure for her because you can never really compare to our dad. If our dad found out he would not be too pleased -"

"I think they got the point Leon. Neither you, nor I would want dad to suddenly come and visit and go on a rampage after Tamaki who may be delusional that he believes he is my father," Kairi interrupted Leon.

"I-… I AM NOT DELUSIONAL!" Tamaki shouted as he retreated to his corner of despair. Using his index finger to create invisible swirls on the marble floor and tears rolling uncontrollably down his cheek.

"That's Kai for you!" exclaimed the twins laughing hard while holding their sides. "This time it took him only two sentences to make Milord go to his corner!"

"Ahem if you all don't mind the Host club must continue on and we're already late as it is opening it to our customers," Kyouya reminded everyone.

"I'll quickly go change and be right back to do my job," Kairi said as she was about to make her way across the room.

"Kai that wont' be necessary, you're our special guest for the rest of the evening," Kyouya said with a smirk and it caused Kairi to freeze on the spot.

"Did... I just hear you right?" she asked turning her head slowly around to face Kyouya.

"Let's hope you're not becoming deaf," Kyouya stated.

"I am not becoming deaf!" Kairi spat angrily.

"Well, Leon and I better get going since we're already distracting most of you. Do take good care of Kairi while we're away!" Yui said waving good bye as she grabbed Leon by the arm and pulled him out of the room with no effort.

"Here Kai-kun, here's your chair!" Hunny said dropping an arm chair beside Kairi; when he had carried it from across the room.

"Um, thanks Hunny," Kairi said trying to muster a smile.

"Tamaki pull yourself together, …we are now open," Kyouya said raising his glasses further up on the bridge of his nose.

* * *

In the hall where Yui and Leon went unnoticed by passing squealing girls, who disappeared beyond the doors to the Music Room. When Yui had let go of Leon's arm she noticed that there was something wrong with him. He look abstractly pale beyond compared than a overly bleached white sheet. His mouth hung low out of either shock or disbelief. His eyes were out of focus as though he was hit between the eyes unexpectedly by a large object. 

"Um… Leon?" Yui called out to him hesitantly and dared to wave a hand in front of his face. A brief wave of shock reflected off of Leon as Yui nearly tripped over her own feet stepping back. She gaze at him almost in fear when she saw fire lit brightly deep within his eyes.

"Special guest? My sister isn't meant to display her beauty to others so easily as that! That cousin of mine, what could he be thinking of, especially when he had asked her to join such a ridiculous club; a Host Club nonetheless! He didn't bother to tell me in great detail of how she was doing but this… this bites the cake!" Leon growled angrily as he took the stance ready to fight. His clenched fists held in front of him, ready for any attacks thrown his way.

"Leon, don't you think you're taking this a bit… too dramatic?" Yui asked, hoping to cool his ire.

Leon pondered for a moment and soon dropped his stance. In deep thought he began to pace back and forth in the hall. At last he had finally come to a some-what agreement, "Yes, perhaps I am a bit too dramatic, but Kairi is my twin **sister**! I don't want to think Kyouya as an enemy who can do almost anything he pleases, but I cannot accept that he had managed to persuade her to join this club! It's… it's - even I can't think of the right word to express how I feel about this."

"What if Kairi happens to like being in the club?" Yui inquired.

"Yui, this is **my** sister you're talking about, don't tread on this topic too lightly as you would want. In your case it would be alright because you are, of course, a girl who wishes to be swoon by handsome -"

"Leon, you're beginning to ramble a lot like your father," Yui stated quietly.

" -young men." Leon continued as though Yui had not interrupted him at all. "Kairi on the other hand despises others who lives their lives based on their looks and social status. No, she wouldn't be like that at all, now that that is set straight and I am sure of how she feels -"

"You didn't even asked her how she feels about all of this!" Yui exclaimed.

Leon stopped pacing back and forth before Yui, next he pointed his index finger into the air as a declaration.

"Yui I have a brilliant idea that just came to me! We're going to infiltrate the Host Club and rescue my sister from the six, **immodest** and **deceitful** men's grasp! We're coming for you Kairi!"

"Wait Leon! You shouldn't - you need to know that Kairi is now called Kai in the club at all times - there has to be another way!" Yui protested but failed as Leon walked towards to the closed double doors where a sign held above the door reading: Third Music Room.


	13. Mission Impossible or Possible?

A/N: Another chapter is out! Whoohoo! First, I wish to address something, I would like to dedicate this chapter to the one person who has been very patient with me. The only **one **who sent me a review, thank you, **bringme2life**. Also this chapter will answer your question )  
I hope that you will enjoy this chapter and others who will read this. NOW YOU CAN READ THE CHAPTER IF NOT YOU HAD ALREADY WENT ON!

* * *

Inside the music room Kairi was surrounded by her designators, along with the other members of the Host Club. Today was much more different than any other day. Kairi continued to wear the dress that was forced upon her by Yui. The others had decided at the last minute - in hopes that Kairi didn't feel too embarrassed by herself - that they too wore dresses. Each boy was trying to apply himself as more feminine and refined, unlike Haruhi who **is** a girl. Kairi had her arms wrap tightly around her upper body as though she felt naked. 

A scene that had taken place moments before her return back to Ouran played in her mind. Some parts were repeating it self, especially the last part that she had disliked the most.

_At the doors of Kyouya's estate Kairi gazed upon expectant eyes who looked at her hungrily. The two of them were Leon and Yui. On instinct her mind told her to flee back to the limousine. Acting on basic instinct she turned around and sprinted down the stairs. Curious to see if the two were going to pursue her, a long rope flew past her. In a split second the rope lassoed itself around Kairi's upper body and she felt a strong tug that forced her to propel back up the stairs._

_"AHHH! What the heck are you doing!?" Kairi shouted at the top of her lungs as land into Yui's outstretched arms. It was Leon who had pulled the rope._

_"We're deeply sorry Kairi, and I mean it!" Yui apologized._

_"Sorry sis, but right now you have no choice… neither do I."_

_"W-what do you mean!?"_

Kairi's mind drowned out the small conversation between herself and her designators. Leon had told her that it was on her Father's order that he wanted to see Kairi's life in japan and how she was dealing with it. In order for Leon to make a successive report he needed her to dress up, to prove the fact that she was indded trying to be 'normal', if possible. Either that, or he could've been trying to blackmail her.

'That traitor, what makes him think I'll actually pose for pictures! Pictures that he could use for who knows what!'

"Don't you think so Kai-kun?" asked a redhead.

'That means I'll have to show him that I am not playing games with him, not this time.'Kairi felt inspiration come to her, a plan was forming to get back at her twin.

"Kai-kun, did you hear?"

"H-huh? What was that?" Kairi was suddenly taken out of thought and looked confused. The plan that was forming had disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"Y-you mean you didn't hear what I said?" said the redhead on the verge of crying.

"S-sorry," Kairi said scratching the back of her head sheepishly. "Weren't you talking about your duties just now?"

"So you have been listening! Don't joke around like that!" said the red head giggling, wiping her tears away with a soft patterned handkerchief.

'I just made that up on the spot….' Kairi thought as she lost all inspiration to get back at her brother.

* * *

Unbeknownst the door to the Third Music room opened with silence. An unruly brown haired boy peered into the room, his eyes widened at what he saw before him; next he was crushed by an aqua haired girl behind him. He lay on the ground, face first and was dragged by the girl back into the hall. 

"Let go of me Yui!" he shouted angrily. "This no longer concerns you!"

"It does, especially if you reveal to them all that Kairi is actually a -!"

Leon covered her mouth with both of his hands, "Shh! Wouldn't want anyone to hear you. I know what I am doing, didn't I mention you about the second part of my plan?"

Leon dropped his hands and sat cross-legged on the marble floor. He pondered, his expression was easy to read in this state, as far as Yui could tell. Something else had come to his mind and she was about to find out.

"Not only are we going to infiltrate on the club, but we will need the equipment we brought with us," he began, eyes still closed.

"You mean - I thought you were going to use them in the garden!" Yui interrupted to see Leon raise a finger.

"First we infiltrate as we originally had planned. Secondly we'll get the pictures I need. Thirdly, that is when we will rescue Kairi from this strange club that I call an abomination; it has abducted my precious, pure hearted sister," at the end of debriefing he was holding up three fingers in total. "Three simple steps that won't take long to do."

"What made you change your mind to use the camera equipment now?" Yui asked curiously.

Leon coughed, clearing his throat, a dreamy smile replace his angered expression.

"It was so beautiful, so… wonderful, even that can be considered an understatement! Never, and I mean **never** have I seen Kairi socialize with other girls just now. What I saw was the angel that was hidden deep inside my sister. She was talking to them, smiling, even giggling along with the other girls around her. It's a dream come true I have to say," he said with tears of a river escaping from the edge his eyes. "If only Father could see it with his own eyes as I have today. He will most certainly be proud of me when I get the pictures!"

Yui inched gingerly toward him, hesitant to wave a hand in front of his face. As tears continue to overflow from his eyes; Yui had finally made a conclusion and sighed. At last the remaining sanity, or what Leon had had perished into the void of nothingness. Yui was disappointed to discover this, but nonetheless she continues to cheer the man she loves and adores. Leon, now has finally achieved his childhood goal to become just like the man he idolize; who has a strong will; the very man who puts his family before anything.

"Quickly we have much preparation to get done, to the limousine!" Leon said getting up to his feet.

Yui got up to her feet as well, watching Leon take off, sprinting down the stairs as fast as he could. She smiled, it had been a long time she had seen Leon this enthusiastic. Deep down somewhere she wished it was her that would make him energetic as Kairi had done many times in the past, even now. It was the one thing, among others, that Yui envied Kairi the most.

"I missed you Leon, welcome back."

* * *

A girl with long golden locks had grabbed the most attention beside the other girl, who was sitting at a table eating large quantities of pastries. The blonde smiled innocently, as her white dress, draped around from her waist. As elegant she could be, she looked down to her designators. 

"Wouldn't it be wonderful if we could have sleepovers!?" she said, her voice two octaves higher than normal.

"Yes, that would be most pleasant, Tamaki-chan!" chimed the girls around her, giggling.

"Please, if you all don't mind calling me Tama-chan. Doesn't that suit me better like this? But alas, it is unfortunate that I cannot be like this forever," Tamaki said with his back hand pressed against his forehead for a dramatic emphasis. "We shall see if we'll use another theme tomorrow."

The girls looked to one another in excitement wondering what kind of theme the boys would do next.

"Perhaps something chivalry?" asked one excitedly.

"A romantic adventure in a Saudi Arabia?" another giggled.

"Or possibly something…," the girls paused for a brief moment. They leaned upon each other in a dreamy state. In a split second they let out loud squeals of delight - more like eerie to Tamaki than joy - the girls never did finish their sentence after all.

Haruhi who was sitting within hearing range, over hearing the girls state ideas of what the next theme could be. Was there something wrong with the girls? Chivalry was done nearly three months ago. The theme before this one was Saudi Arabia! In any case these girls didn't seem to have any new ideas they could use, either that or possibly the girls preferred the ones the club had used already; so they could fantasize more about it? Haruhi couldn't help but look into Tamaki's direction to see that he has become the role he wanted for the evening. She had to admit, Tamaki was good at pretending to be a girl, but his voice was a different factor.

"Such wonderful ideas! How about I fantasize with you about Saudi Arabia. Remember when we were trapped in front of a gaping hole in the ground, oh my! While behind us there were these vicious and cruel guards chasing us. Ohh, do you remember?" Tamaki asked. Even with the slightest detail of the events, did he managed to scare himself. Tears formed around his eyes, "It was so scary at the time."

The girls nodded with fear, as though they had gone through what Tamaki had described. Haruhi face faulted, she had nearly forgotten that there were many kinds of girls that can be categorized: those over dramatic; day dreamers; highly intelligent; etc. Haruhi turned her attention back to what she was doing before being distracted by Tamaki. She sighed and shook her head slightly before returning back to her "work".

"What do you think of the tea?" Haruhi asked.

This time Kyouya had personally ordered raspberry tea knowing that Leon would be coming, almost ominously drawing Leon in. Originally it was planned to be used immediately after the day when Kai was still uncertain of her new life in Japan, but it didn't matter now… since another American visitor decided to pay a little visit. The girls took a sip from their warm brewed tea, some sat there savouring the taste while others showed and odd expression.

"A bit sour isn't it?" asked a girl with brown wavy hair.

"What kind of tea - or is this warm liquid suppose to be tea?" asked another appalled by the taste.

"It's called Raspberry tea that can be purchased in supermarkets," Haruhi told her.

The girl smiled, "Haruhi-kun, why didn't you say sooner? But I must say that commoners have such peculiar taste, yet it is delicious."

Haruhi wasn't sure to take that as an insult or a compliment, considering she was a commoner herself. Her eyebrow twitched none too gently, yet again as she was called a _commoner_. The reason she was able to attend Ouran High School is because of the scholarship she took.

"If the tea doesn't suit your taste there are options such as adding sugar to the Raspberry tea to make it sweeter," Haruhi suggested.

"Don't be silly! We'll just drink like the commoners!"

And so all girls began slurping down their tea, every once in a while sticking their tongues out with distaste, but nonetheless slurped it all down.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow, "More tea…?"

Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw a flash, but couldn't locate it's specific location. Since the flash was no longer seen she thought she heard some weird buzzing noises from over head; but when she looked up there was nothing there. At first, she thought it wasn't uncommon to see a fly inside the building, but the buzzing noises didn't stop. Fortunately she wasn't the only one who heard the noise. The other girls looked up in confusion, expecting to see something but there was nothing to see in the first place.

Tamaki scanned the roof tiled ceiling carefully and the shutter clicks stopped. "Kyouya," Tamaki called out, using his normal voice.

Kyouya turned his head in the direction where the noise stopped. With a pen in hand he pointed at the chandelier located at the center of the room. He soon got up and readjusted his glasses, although some couldn't believe that it was Kyouya. Long raven hair, a dark violet dress that looked sophisticated. "Target locked on," Kyouya said with his normal voice.

"Takashi," Hunny said getting up from his seat, his frilly dress swaying from one side to the other. Hunny pointed at the target, as though it was a danger to everyone's lives.

Mori who was standing next to Hunny, the entire time, gave a slight nod. All eyes landed on him, who's beauty was beyond compared, to those who likes geishas. Mori removed a rather large flower shaped pin, made out of pure jade from his wig. In a swift movement he launched the pin to hit the ceiling at an angle while his wig fell past his shoulder. Silence was heard as one person turn his or her head, looking around to see if anything had happened.

* * *

(A/N: I suggest you listen to the Mission Impossible song playing in background, to make the mood better. Replay the song a few times if you have to, while reading the text below. You can find the song: Mission Impossible on **Youtube** but I suggest listening to the theme not the Limp biz kit song. XD) 

Upon reaching the Third Music Room once more Yui and Leon had brought the camera equipment this time. Leon carried two square bags at his side. Yui held the camera and some extra film in her hands.

"How are we going to get in without noticed, I mean look at this stuff!" Yui told Leon frustrated.

"Lucky for you, I managed to get a blueprint of this school early this morning, when I went to Kairi's room. I memorized the important stuff only," Leon winked at her.

Their objective was simple, to get inside the room without being noticed, but ultimately the most idiotic plan Yui had ever heard. Leon had simply walked past the door. Yui was about to voice her opinion of his 'idea', but held her tongue, who knows, if she destroyed Leon's bubble now he could've thought of an even more worse catastrophe. Leon turned around with a grin, something not too pleasing for Yui, but smiled back wryly. "Aren't you coming? Kairi won't be waiting all evening."

Leon guided Yui into an empty corridor, quietly as he could, slowly raising his hand, he knocked on the walls to his right. After a few knocks Yui could hear a hallow knock made by Leon. Could this be a secret passage that no one knew but Leon? Yui watched intently to see Leon push the wall which formed a door entrance. Leon nodded satisfied, signalling Yui to go ahead of him. In the small space with little light Yui's hands managed to find a narrow ladder and so she began to climb. At the top she found a small passageway and began to crawl, but a noise from behind stopped her.

"Yui! I'm stuck!" Leon whispered. It was exactly as she thought… something to hinder the plan… most expecting and yet unexpecting to see what the problem was this time.

Yui looked over her shoulder to get a look at what Leon meant. She merely shook her head understanding why he couldn't enter the small passage. The two bag equipments on both sides were too big for just one man alone to crawl through.

"Here, pass one of the bags to me and you'll keep the other," Yui whispered back as Leon did what he was told.

They both continued on silently, a thought finally reached Yui's mind. How will they know when to stop at the right room? Yui was about to ask until suddenly she felt something grab onto her ankle. She shivered and realized it was Leon, telling her that they've made it.

"Pass me the camera," he instructed as he pulled out a little flashlight from his pocket. Yui held out the camera towards him as Leon used his other free hand to pull out his trusty pocket-knife. Carefully, he carved a little hole, big enough for the camera lens to get a clear view above Kairi. He had managed to catch the little piece he cut out before anyone noticed. Pocketing his pocket-knife soon after it had completed its task Leon took the camera and held it to the hole. He pressed the shutter button many times. Yui relaxed and bit and leaned onto Leon's shoulder to get the clear view of the pictures the camera was taking after each shot. Ever so slightly Leon would move the camera to take pictures at different angles from time to time.

"Those are really good pictures, from this angle," Yui whispered into Leon's ears.

"It's a good thing I came up with this plan, I'll get everything done in no time -" Leon paused.

In the most recent picture he had taken he noticed that Haruhi had looked in the camera's direction. Was it coincidence that he happened to look at the right moment? Despite that passing thought he continued to take pictures anyway. This time though, he saw Tamaki look up as well as many other girls around him. This caused Leon to freeze as he stared at the pictures he just took. Yui began to panic beside him.

"They know we're here! They know! I knew this was an idiotic plan, I should've said something! But no! I just had to keep my mouth -" she nearly shrieked Leon's ear off, but was interrupted rudely by him once more.

"Shh! Yui, be quiet!" Leon said now handing the camera back to Yui. "Put it away safely, we don't want the camera damaged."

Leon kneeled down towards the hole to get a closer look, all eyes were up on the ceiling. He saw Kyouya point in his direction with a pen, or assuming it was Kyouya; the feminine features were just too delicate to be considered his cousin. His eyes then widened when he saw a tall girl next, wearing a long kimono, who resembled a Geisha. She removed an object from the top of her hair, and hurl it in his direction. Whatever it was, Leon knew something was coming his way and it was small. As it came near, in panic he crawled out of the way noisily, hearing a sharp ting, he nervously glanced back to see a tiny sharp object protruding out from where he once sat.

"This isn't good -" Yui had a clear grasp at what had just happened.

Leon watched small and large cracks form from the tiny hole where the pin had pierced, the hole he had cut himself began to crack as well. Leon could hear someone counting, it wasn't Yui, it was his cousin down below.

"Five…, four…, three…, two…, one."

The ceiling came raining down with thick dust, Leon and Yui in the middle of it all. Girls inside the room shrieked as they got out of the way in time, they all herded toward the exit. With barely any time to recuperate Leon grabbed Yui's arm and pulled her up. He looked here and there, scanning for his target and found her at the other end of the room.

"Quickly head out of here, we'll rendezvous where we first planned. I'll catch up behind you with Kairi," he told her as he took off running in the direction other than the door. Yui did what she was told and sprinted out fast as she could, hoping Leon would be alright, knowing him and his dumb luck she could count on him needless to say.

"Stop the stalkers!" Tamaki shouted in a commanding voice using his normal tone, despite his appearance.

Leon zigzagged his way through the room and reached Kairi. He grinned as he grabbed her arm and whisked her out toward the door. Only now did he realize there was a traffic block at the door. Two identical red haired girls with mischief in their eyes.

"Stop right there stalker, this is as far you will go," said one of them, in a male tone.

"You will be punished for what you have done," said the other.

"Let go of me you idiot!" Kai shouted, ready to do his round-house kick.

"Sorry but I'll be keeping Kai for the next little while, hope you all had fun!" Leon told the twins and punched the one on his left in the gut and kneed the other at the same time. Both of them bend over gasping for air as Leon ran out of the room, dragging Kai along with him.

"Mission accomplished!"


	14. Secret's Blown

A/N: So many stuff has been going on! With so many homework, this is my last year of High School, on top it work and Curling games/practices and also newspaper stuff for the school! Augh, so many things to do in so little time and to get this chapter done! Anways, before I bore you even more than you need to read on.

_Recap: _

_Leon zigzagged his way through the room and reached Kairi. He grinned as he grabbed her arm and whisked her out toward the door. Only now did he realize there was a traffic block at the door. Two identical red haired girls with mischief in their eyes._

_"Stop right there stalker, this is as far you will go," said one of them, in a male tone._

_"You will be punished for what you have done," said the other._

_"Let go of me you idiot!" Kai shouted, ready to do his round-house kick._

_"Sorry but I'll be keeping Kai for the next little while, hope you all had fun!" Leon told the twins and punched the one on his left in the gut and kneed the other at the same time. Both of them bend over gasping for air as Leon ran out of the room, dragging Kai along with him._

_"Mission accomplished!"_

* * *

Kairi was once, again, getting dragged to places she didn't want to go. This was it, she had enough of people - even Leon - she wasn't going to take it from anyone anymore. Whoever this guy is in front of her may be - whom is covered with thick dust - she wasn't going to let him push her around. As they both descended the stairs, Kairi felt unnerved and irritable to feel her right hand move according to its own free will. Her hand rested gently on his back to next shove him roughly ahead of her. A strong feeling of victory washed over her, her body trembled with excitement knowing that she was free. Although there was one miscalculation to her "freedom" was, without actually knowing it she felt her feet lifted off the step she was standing, to plummet down head first. It took only several minutes to realize a throbbing pain in her head and a lump begin to form. 

She sighed, "Well… that was idiotic of me… stupid brain for thinking something so… outrageous!" she muttered under her breath.

The sign of the dusty young gentleman moaned in pain signalled that it was time to run. Who knew what the creep might do… next, Kairi sure didn't want to stay and find out.

"Kairi! Come back! Grr…" my head hurts so much, Leon whispered the last.

Kairi turned around, knowing whose familiar voice could belong to, her only twin.

"L-Leon!? What on Earth were you doing back there and covered in dust!" she managed to blurt with shock while running back to him.

Leon was already kneeling on all fours but lifted a hand to rest on his head. Everything around him was spinning out of control and he thought he would get off this weird and wacky rollercoaster.

"I… I couldn't let you stay there!" he stuttered, "There's a… valid reason why I took you away all of a sudden like that -"

Two red head girls appeared from overhead landing on top of Leon, the two had managed to recover from the pain inflicted to them awhile ago.

"Yes! We've caught the stalker!" said one of them raising a fist into the air.

"Isn't he a kidnapper!?" asked the other wondering.

They turned to one another and said at once with a smile, "He's a kidnapper/stalker!"

Kairi looked at them, still in shock, she said, "No, the person underneath you two is not a stalker nor a kidnapper, he's… my twin."

Two pairs of golden orbs looked at her in disbelief and shook their heads.

"Aww, here we thought **we** were going to be the heroes by saving Kai!" said the two with disappointment, suddenly boredom kicking into their system. They both heaved a heavy sigh and both began walking away, most likely heading towards the destroyed music room.

"What should we do now Hikaru? M'lord will most likely want us to help repair the club now that its been destroyed."

"Don't worry Kaoru, as far as I know, it has **nothing** to **concern** about **us**."

"And what about us?" shouted out Kairi. "What? Are we nothing but dirt… to be stepped on? How could you not care - your ignoring us!"

The twins peered back over their shoulders, not quite far from Kairi and her brother but it was quite clear that they were annoyed. Their bored faces bore deep into Kairi's eyes, as if… frightened and wondered what was wrong with them now.

She thought she imagined the next, but couldn't forget the cold and blank words Hikaru echoed through the hall. "As I said before: it has **nothing** to do with **us**."

Kairi stared in surprise, wasn't it those two jokers who played around with her? Why were they suddenly just… giving in and ditching her completely? They never did that before, they were like the devils themselves, and for the first time she didn't understand.

"Oh and one more thing," Kaoru chimed into her thoughts. "Don't take it as offence, Kai, my dear good…man. Don't think of us as friends or anything, you see, we never saw you as one in the first place."

Hikaru nodded his head, "Silly for a guy to believe he can so easily waltz in and immediately become friends with -"

Kairi stared in utter shock, before Hikaru could even finish his words Haruhi had come in and slapped him across the face. It was evident she was not pleased and maybe even a little hurt at what both twins said, even though none of it was directed at her. Kairi felt suddenly… awkward, she never felt this way with anyone before… well living in Japan for a while.

"…How can you say that… Hikaru, Kaoru?"

Tamaki and Kyouya were already surrounding the group, both with grim looks on their faces. Kairi felt the courage to stand up for her pride but she brashly left running through the halls, her anger hidden well beneath her hair, she couldn't look up to anyone's eyes. Hell, she didn't even know how all of this started, it was random and popped out of nowhere. Now she felt like a fool… hope was pathetic and faith was just painful as caring.

Leon gazed at his sister's back, his eyes clearly hurt with shock and angered beyond all of his years living. He stood up, brushing some dust off his clothes. He took one step forward, and didn't even bother facing the club members.

"I see… so this is how you… _gentlemen_ handle women. Disgraceful, and you all call yourselves a host?! I will never forgive any of you, mark my words.

Kyouya! I demand you disband this club immediately. I believe its time your father has a look at what you are doing with your life so far. Most likely, it won't be pleasant." Leon sneered.

Kyouya lowered his gaze, tapping his pen on the rail of his clipboard, not uttering a single word. Probably was disturbed at knowing his father could be involved, or simply counting for some strange reason.

Tamaki sighed, "I shall take full responsibility for the club, as for women… the same could be said about you? How could you hurt dainty little girls, did you even take a second thought that what if the twins were… real girls?"

"There are no what if's! It is these monsters who hurt my sister, my **baby** **twin sibling**!" he snarled. "In the end they were male! Kairi - or as you know as Kai - is most certainly a **female, **to the very end. Unless… you tainted her…" Leon trailed off, narrowing his eyes as he twirled around.

Hunny then took a step forward, clapping his hands to gain everyone's attention from behind everyone. He cleared his throat in a childish way and even smiled, but he then turned gravely grim. "We didn't mean to hurt Kai-chan. We care about her, we really do! It's just… we didn't see this coming… if we did we would've -"

"What Hunny-sempai really means is: this all got out of control. If we want to fix this, then we all got to work this together. Will you work along us to solve everything, or run?" Haruhi spoke up.

Leon glared, "I have no interest in working with the enemy!"

Haruhi closed her eyes, "Very well then, I suppose you can at least explain to the school board why you suddenly barged into the club, destroyed property, and kidnapped one of its members?"

Leon shifted his eyes to everyone, sweat dripping from his face. He didn't want to admit it, but Haruhi… was a pure genius.

"Of course she is, how else do you think she got into this school? She is a scholar!" Hunny shouted in slight glee.

Leon gaped, "Did I say that out loud?"

* * *

Kairi grumbled to herself, kicking pebbles along her way. She was out of the school with no one but herself and much to her satisfaction, no one to stop her. She didn't know what she was mad at, if it was at herself, Leon or what the twins said. Kairi did have to admit though, on the first day she met the twins, she thought it seemed all so easy. Was it a game to them, to toy with people's emotions? How dare they! … They were… the both… "Are like Satan sent them himself to this world to bring misery!" she shouted rather hurtfully and bitter. 

She couldn't believe herself, she was hurt and sad, but angry too. She didn't want to feel this way… this is the reason why she never wanted to care. Usually when she truly felt something for anything or anyone, in the end she would be hurt and show her deepest feelings. She could even remember the day her father told her, that a woman's feelings were their strength and at the same time, downfall. Now she understood what he meant. When Kairi was mad and determined enough, she would set foot out and take action, but when others knew how she felt, they could hurt her. Which is exactly what she felt, angry for trusting the twins in the first place - without even realizing it! They just sneaked up on her one day and then the next thing she knew… they were all friendly with her.

"This is enough, I'm going home back to America. Japan is a dreadful place to live, I can't take it here any longer. First it was Yui… and now this?!" she gritted her teeth in frustration.

Kairi stared at a pay phone near her reach, all she had to do was dial the right numbers and use charismatic words to get her way. She picked up the phone and unconsciously began dialling the numbers she knew all too well. She waited for the phone to pick up once it began ringing she heard it, the voice of the man that left her here to fend for herself.

"Hello? This is Mr. Itou's secretary. How may I help you?"

She paused, contemplating what she should say now. When the right words came to her, they smoothly came out from her mouth and into the phone. "This is Kairi, Ms. Shubella, I need to speak with my father. It's… urgent."

* * *

"Why did the both of you do it? How could you say such thoughtless words?" Tamaki shouted.

The twins looked from one another, their heads lowered down as if ashamed of their actions.

"Your world is small right now, I don't know what its like for the both of you, but shouldn't you try to open it, at least a little bit bigger? I thought, at first of you two welcoming Kai… er Kairi was a change, but to hurt her in the end?"

"She started it!" insisted Hikaru.

"And what did she do? Tell you that I'm not a kidnapper but her brother? Do you have something against me?" Leon blurted out roughly.

Kaoru looked towards Haruhi, with guilt, unlike Hikaru who was sulking at his mistake and earned himself a slap. "We didn't mean to say it… the words just came out at the spur of the moment. I guess… we were discouraged and found it… troublesome and annoying."

"To find out that I wasn't a kidnapper or a stalker? Is that how you get your kicks? Trying to pretend your like some kind of super heroes and get the glory or some kind of reward?" Leon seethed.

Haruhi stopped Leon, she came before each of the twins. "What the both of you said was irresponsible and simply horrible." The twins flinched, Haruhi sure did have a way with words. "But… its okay to make mistakes, we all do. I think the both of you should go and apologize, if you don't, I'll never speak to the both of you again."

The twins grudgingly walked out of the music room, both in a cranky mood. Tamaki shook his head, disappointed and yet understood perfectly what led them to the point of what happened. Kyouya, Hunny and Mori were out looking for Kairi, leaving only now Leon, Haruhi and himself.

Of course, Leon didn't look like he was ready to be approached yet, he seemed… tight and uncomfortable. He had a firm grip on his pants, his fists clenching and frustration clearly written all over his face. Tamaki took a step forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Kairi's okay. All she needs now is to blow off some steam and she'll come back." he reassured.

Leon shook his head, "I won't ever forgive what those two done… never."

"Then you'll never get anywhere in life, Leon. I know we only just met, but those two are actually caring… in their own way," Haruhi told him. "I'm sure they'll find her and apologize properly."

"Even if they do apologize it won't help much as you think!" Leon blurted causing Haruhi to flinch slightly from his outburst.

"Leon! Consider restraining yourself in front of a lady!" Tamaki warned.

"What about the twins, they didn't! How would you like it if you thought you were good friends with a person, but was betrayed and stabbed in the back. Could you really forgive them? What they said may as well scar Kairi for life! Trust, loyalty - the heck with it - how could she ever want to accept them anymore. Why, if I were her, I would most likely never look upon those words… but as mere words, and nothing more!"

"IF I were Kairi I'd want to hear an apology, even if I don't want to see them at the moment. I would want some time alone and think things carefully about what happened and what my next move could be. That's what I call… a master plan… or idea."

* * *

Yui waited in the garden as Leon had told her to. This was the place the both of them thought would make a good background for the pictures. Yui wandered around aimlessly with the spare black bag dangling off her shoulder from a strap. She had managed to remove most of the dust off her clothing and the black bag while she was heading to the garden earlier. Waiting for awhile, she knew Leon would meet her soon and with Kairi. Where ever she looked there was no sign of him, even fifteen minutes later.

'Where could they be?' she began to get worried. 'U-unless he got caught at the last minute!?' she paced back and forth.

She looked down to the camera in her hand Leon was using during his plan.

_"Quickly head out of here, we'll rendezvous where we first planned. I'll catch up behind you with Kairi."_

Leon's voice echoed in her mind, he sounded that there was nothing going to stop him from achieving his goal.

'Oh, but there is always **something** that stops him!' Yui knew him better and dashed back toward the school but come to an abrupt stop. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure she was seeing things right. Mori was running around the front entrance with his face turning here and there, as though he was looking for something. Fear crept up Yui's spine as she quickly retreated behind a bush.

Could it be that they've figured out what they were doing in the air vent? Have they managed to torture Leon enough to tell them that she was his accomplice; now they're currently looking for her to punish the both of them. There has to be a way for her to save Leon from these terrible men. Although there was something nagging at the back of her mind. Would the boys really do what she thought? They didn't really seem the type to do that kind of stuff. Heck she even invited them to the Hot Spring trip on Valentines' Day!

Suddenly she felt a buzz within her pockets and she thought it was strange. Pulling out her cell to read a message. Her eyes widened and she got up, there was no time, not even to reply to the message, but to find Leon. The thought of them holding Leon captive left her mind, she'll have to worry about that later, but this, was the one thing everyone had to know.

_Sry for shouting at u b4. Needed to get it off chest for long time. Don't worry. Going to better place. No one will worry about me. Tell others sry that I lied all this time. Don't look for me.  
K._

_

* * *

_A/N: Go ahead, as any questions, comment even suggestions will do! Also I've asked this before: now that you know more about Kairi and her situation WHO WOULD BE THE **BEST GUY** TO PAIR UP WITH KAIRI? Please Review. 


	15. Reflection

**A/N:** Alas another chapter **FINALLY** updated. The next one will take awhile since I am now entering the last few weeks of first semester...finals in school... T.T (blah)Oh well, So here's the chapter, and thanks for the reviews to those who sumitted one(s)!

Apology/thank younote: Yes... it's been how many months since I've updated? Forever? lol. Anyways I am still trying to update and write as much as I can. This story is my one big goal to complete this year! So I am sorry for taking so long to update. Although I do hope that you will continue reading on and supporting me through this everyone! Without any of you reading/reviewing I would've simply deleted this all together. Sankuu!(thank you... I think it's made up if not... I have no idea and if you happen to know it's definition please let me know!)

Recap: (in Yui's P.O.V)

Suddenly she felt a buzz within her pockets and she thought it was strange. Pulling out her cell to read a message. Her eyes widened and she got up, there was no time, not even to reply to the message, but to find Leon. The thought of them holding Leon captive left her mind, she'll have to worry about that later, but this, was the one thing everyone had to know.

_Sry__ for shouting at u b4.__Needed to get it off chest for long time.__ Don't worry. __Going to better place.__ No one will worry about me. Tell others __sry__ that I lied all this time. Don't look for me.  
__K_

* * *

Dashing through the wide and colorful halls of Ouran High, Yui was already out of breath. She ran as fast as her body would allow her. Wiping her forehead with her handkerchief, she knew she was not suited for this sort of scenario, even though she wouldn't admit it.

Yui could feel that her legs turn into jell-o and they refused to obey any more commands. Kairi's message repeated itself in Yui's mind to the point it became her motivation to let everyone else know, for who knows what she'll do if she's alone. If Yui had to spill that one **big** secret Kairi was trying to keep ever since she came to Japan, then so be it. Yui takes in another deep breath as she concentrates on reaching the third music room.

Sprinting off once more she made it to the music room and pushed the door open without knocking, there wasn't enough time to waste, andthis_is_ an emergency. There were a few boys left in the room as they turn to her in alarm. Yui clings to her sides in pain while taking deep breaths as she leans against the door.

The chair under Leon immediately knocked over when he stood up. "Yui!" he gasps as he rushes over to her side. "What's wrong?"

She took several deep breaths and fell into his arms, only managing to say hoarsely, "It's about Kai-kun!"

"What about Kai?" Leon's eyes darted side to side with worry.

Yui reach into her pocket searching for her cell, her head resting against his chest she manages to find the message. "Read this…." After when Leon read it four times repeatedly his complexion paled immensely.

"What is it?" Tamaki asks curiously as he made his way to Leon who in turn passes the cell to him. He too, read the message and his eyes widened. Haruhi manages to peak over his shoulder but before she could finish reading; Tamaki closed the cell without warning. Kyouya stayed where he was, beside the knocked over chair, he was waiting for an instant reaction.

"KAI IS GOING TO COMMIT SUICIDE, I'M SURE OF IT THIS TIME!" Yui exclaimed as she shook her head, "No, I mean **KAIRI **is going to commit suicide!"

"But Kairi is better than to stoop so low! She can't possibly think of something like suicide! **OH, THOSE TWINS ARE SERIOUSLY GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT THEY'VE SAID TO HER!**"

"Of course Kairi wouldn't do such a thing as that," Tamaki agreed. "To think I had a second daughter all this time and… and this happens!"

"Wait you know Kairi is actually a girl?! And what about the twins? What did they say to her?" Yui asks in surprise.

"Long story," Leon tells her, "This is the last straw I've had with Japan! I'm going to let Father know about this!"

Tamaki pulls out his cell to immediately send messages to the rest to inform to the others about the critical situation. Haruhi turns to Kyouya with the expression, are-you-going-to-do-anything? Her left eye brow arches immediately; she thought it was strange; Kyouya was simply just standing there with his notebook in hand and his pen moving feverishly across the page. His glasses was resting at the tip of his nose, it would have fallen if he did not readjust it in time. He was completely calm with all of this! Haruhi couldn't put her finger on it, was there some sort of other motive behind all of this?

The Hitachiin boys were wandering around the front lobby of Ouran High, before Yui had reached the music room. They're main goal were to find Kairi and apologize, which was given by Haruhi. Neither one knew where to start looking; as a matter of fact did they really want to look for her in the first place?

"She started it," Hikaru grumbled under his breath after they left the school's grounds.

"What did she really start?" Kaoru asks his older twin.

Hikaru's mouth moved quickly but none of the actual words he was thinking came out, instead he blurts out his frustration, "…I DON'T KNOW!"

He ran his slender fingers through his hair, tousling some strands here and there, and then let his hand rest at his nape. He turns his head away, the red mark given by Haruhi was showing clearly on his pale cheek, this caused Kaoru to feel that he too should've received a slap, not just Hikaru.

"I deserved that slap… it wasn't meant for you…," Kaoru trails off, feeling a slight pang of guilt.

"No. It isn't your fault!" Hikaru protested, "Even if you were the one who said the nasty words first, as the older twin, I get the blows!"

"I know we were just being ourselves and because of that we hurt others and even… ourselves," Kaoru spoke quietly.

"How so?" Hikaru exclaims in almost surprise exaggeration. "Kairi never deserved to be one with us in the first place. Haruhi on the other hand is -"

"Maybe you're right Hikaru. But we gave Haruhi a chance. Don't you think we should've been fair by doing the same for Kairi?"

"We did! … In the beginning."

"Then… why did we say it? Those words she'll most likely never forget?"

Hikaru huffed, "Maybe it was the spur of the moment? … I don't know, but one thing's for sure, I'm not apologizing!"

Kaoru watched as Hikaru march angrily around a corner and was soon out of sight his sight. Kaoru sighed, he knew what was going on in Hikaru's mind. As stubborn as Hikaru may be eventually he'll come back and find her. In the mean time he'll just have to look for her by himself.

A musical tone rings loudly in his breast pocket that causes Kaoru to jump back into reality. He flips his cell on nonchalantly, knowing who the sender is; he reads the message silently. Raising an eye-brow he re-reads a very choppy message.

_Quickly__ find Kairi!__ Horrible, __**horrible**__ consequences if you do not find her! Don't want to find her in a hospital.  
__Tamaki._

Kaoru was puzzled by the last statement, "Don't want to find her in a hospital," he reads out loud. "What does he mean by that?" He press the number two speed dial, Kaoru hears Tamaki's voice echo loudly into the speaker after the first ring.

"Have you found her?!"

"No, but what's the text all about?"

"I don't have the time to explain everything! Ok, I'll make it short as I can- Leon give me back my cell!"

"THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU… - YOU VILE CREATURE…!" Leon whispered chillingly that causes Kaoru to press the earpiece of his cell firmly against his ear, unexpectedly he hears, "YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU AND YOUR BROTHER SAID!" Leon screamed over the phone. "KAIRI SENT A MESSAGE AND THERE'S A PRETTY HIGH CHANCE THAT SHE IS PLANNING TO COMMIT SUICIDE! YOU BETTER FIND HER BEFORE SHE HURTS HERSELF!"

"Ok! I think I get the point!" Kaoru said nodding at his phone as though Leon was standing before him in person. "But where do you think I should start looking for her!?"

"**Anywhere**! Somewhere you'd think she'd go to! We can't waste any more time!" Tamaki's voice was back.

"Have you checked Kyouya's estate?" Kaoru asks.

"According to my maid Kairi did show. She had packed all of her belongings and left without a word," this time Kyouya answered and adds, "Hunny and Mori has confirmed that Kairi isn't at the airport."

Haruhi's voice then came from the other end of the phone line, "From the looks of it, I don't think the message Kairi sent was a real suicide note. Leon, Tamaki calm down already. I don't think Kairi is going to commit suicide over a silly quarrel. None of it make sense, where could she have gone too?"

Kaoru looks around as though he was expecting Kairi to be close by. With a single press of a button his connection with the others ended without warning. Does Hikaru know about this? Kaoru wondered for awhile before sprinting down the nearest street searching for Kairi.

Meanwhile, Hikaru strolls along the streets nonchalantly, or that's what his body made the impression to other people. He was frustrated, angry, upset, but most of all sad. He didn't know why, sometimes he had trouble understanding his feelings; Kaoru always was the better out of the both of them when it came to this sort of type of thing. He couldn't deny that, or the fact that he hurt Kairi and in doing so it affected Haruhi. He didn't know what came over him or Kaoru as they had looked directly into the eyes of Kairi and spoke such harsh words. Probably it was just the little devil inside the both of them; after all, they have a reputation in the host club.

His cell phone rang loudly in his pocket, the musical tone belonged to the person he knew; the only one - Tamaki - who would text him in and out of classes, even when he was in the John. At times Hikaru would wonder what if Tamaki had never existed. One thing struck clearly in his mind. If it wasn't for Tamaki, Haruhi would not have stayed with the Host Club as long as she did; this was the one thing he never wanted to admit it… at least not out loud.

Lastly, no matter how much the 'Lord' was a pain in the neck, "he always did find a way, to bring everyone together, if not in an annoying and irritating way," he chuckles.

If Kaoru could see him now, he would've said: "My, Hikaru, don't tell me you're jealous of milord!" in a sarcastic and yet teasing way.

Hikaru set his gaze upwards to the sky, a blank look reaching across his face with only one last thought in his mind: "Why… am I even thinking about this - no, imagining this!"

He let out a deep sigh; he was either going crazy, or turning into a senile old fool. Unfortunately for him - or was it fortunate? - he thought he caught a glimpse of Kairi. He shook his head, he was probably dreaming again, or maybe deep inside he wasn't ready to face Kai yet. At the same time, unconsciously Hikaru pulls out his cell and dial a number. He stood there, standing in the middle of the sidewalk, waiting for the other line to pick up.

"Hello?" he heard a reply after two rings.

"Kaoru, I need your help."

"Did you find her?"

"I don't know… but I'm lost."

Hikaru felt his knees give out and sat on the pavement floor as other people stared passing by. He didn't care anymore and this time, he needed reassurance from the one person he felt close to, his twin. The oldest sibling lowered his head, keeping his eyes from the passing spectators, "You should find her alone. I don't think I'll be ready to face her just yet…."

"What do you mean-"

"I think I need some more time to myself!" Hikaru blurts out of frustration then sighs, "Why don't you come to the bus district, maybe you'll find her there? She doesn't need to see me, not now."

"Then what makes the difference if she sees me?"

"Everything." He cackles much suspiciously to Kaoru. Then he mutters under his breath, "… I hope he didn't hear my laugh…."

He clicked the button off before his twin could reply back. He could feel a smirk stretch across his face, in time he would see if his plan was a success or a failure. He shrugged; things would work out, one way or another. Also on the side note, he promised himself he would never think of… sappy or cheesy things again. (after all it really wasn't him who mostly said the harsh words to Kairi… this was a special case, Kaoru had to find his own way to fix his problem and receive punishment for it. He already received his own, Hikaru rubbed his still sore cheek, mumbling: "She didn't have to slap me that hard…")

Hikaru then dials another number; hopefully Tamaki wouldn't explode his mouth over the phone.

Pair of golden eyes swept across a wide road to then gaze along the street. Kaoru sprinted around city center, hoping he'd be able to find Kairi. He sprinted into a random store then to another repeatedly and to no avail Kairi seemed to be nowhere in sight.

'What is with that girl? Does she want to disappear so much?' Kaoru thought as he came to a stop and peers through a glass window of a shop. 'Whatever she's doing she's doing a good job of it,' he thought as he took off once more.

After that call from Hikaru he thought it was best to follow Hikaru's advice and head straight to the bus district. He quickly scans the entire area, mostly hoping to find his older brother, secondly Kairi. Still there was no sign of her or his brother. Did he come too late? Has she already left or did Hikaru get to her before him? No matter how many times Kaoru thought back to the conversation with Hikaru none of it made sense. There were so many questions flooding his mind.

A heavy sigh escapes his tired lips, he was going to call quits, and all of this somehow seemed to be a wild goose chase. If he were to actually find Kairi he'll definitely ask her how she manages to disappear like that; hoping to learn that technique in case of Milord's sudden called 'meetings'. (no pun intended)

He makes an abrupt turnaround and without warning he bumped into someone unintentionally.

"Sorry I-"

"No, that was my-"

"KAORU/KAIRI!?" the both of them blurted in unison.

'What am I going to do now that I've found her?!' Kaoru thought frantically while he gaped at her. _Apologize to her! Apologize!_ Spoke the small voice in the back of his head. Kaoru slowly closes his mouth and opens it, his throat felt dry. Where on earth is Hikaru doing at this moment? He should be here too!


	16. Sky Diving

Recap: 

"KAORU/KAIRI!?" the both of them blurted in unison.

'What am I going to do now that I've found her?!' Kaoru thought frantically while he gaped at her. _Apologize to her! Apologize!_ Spoke the small voice in the back of his head. Kaoru slowly closes his mouth and opens it, his throat felt dry. Where on earth is Hikaru doing at this moment? He should be here too!

* * *

"This is unexpected," Kairi said more to herself to then Kaoru. "Well…, since I know how you and the others really feel about me I might as well go disappear for the rest of your lives. Yes, that would be the best choice for all of you, including myself. Good bye!" she spoke quickly, and without a second glance she took a step back, beginning to walking away.

"Wait don't go! I have something important to tell you!" Kaoru blurts and his was hand half-way in the air reaching for Kairi but he quickly drops it to his side.

"What?"Her voice full was of annoyance. She turns around, careful not to make eye contact.

Kaoru scratches the back of his neck; he gingerly looks at her then quickly look off to the sky, "Umm…. Well…." he mumbles.

"Do you have any intelligent vocabulary instead of 'umm or well'? If you have something to say then say it!"

"I didn't umm… -" Kaoru's eyebrow twitches with irritation and takes a deep breath, "What I'm trying to say is…. Uh….Why haven't you been able to look at me in the eye?" he asks.

He was so close! So close to apologizing and THIS, this comes out of his mouth!

Kairi could only raise her eyebrow, for a moment she swore he was going to say something else.

She was taken aback, "I… I just can't OK?"

"What kind of answer is that?"

"Why should I give you a proper answer? I have the freedom of speech therefore I am eligible to say whatever I want!"

"I'll give you that, but why are you here at a bus district like this?" Kaoru asks. "So this is what a commoner's bus district looks like. It's crowded I have to say."

Kairi could feel a lump growing in her throat and attempts to clear her throat.

"I thought it was obvious, Mr. Nothing-concerns-with-me," she made a sweeping hand gesture toward a large suitcase behind her.  
Her eyes narrowed and figures what he might have meant by his last question. "Are you implying that I might be _wide_ because you can't see around me?"

"You mean _fat?"_ he asks innocently.

Kairi sputtered in outrage, "S-so you are calling me fat! How dare you!"

"I didn't intentionally call you **fat**; I simply added a word that you chose not to use."

"THAT MEANS YOU ARE CALLING ME **FAT**!"

"No I am not."

"Ohohoho…," she attempted a laugh, "Some gentleman you are; telling that a woman she's fat!?"

"W-what kind of woman goes around in public cross-dressed as a guy!"

"What about Haruhi!?"

"Leave her out of this!" Kaoru barked.

Both could feel eyes watching them, Kairi begin to fumble with her shirt; Kaoru simply looked away in irritation. This was embarrassing, awkward and yet… oddly enough it felt like they were old couples arguing over something petty. Though, Kaoru would never admit, not to mention Kairi, they were friends, right?

Without warning Kaoru grabs her by the wrist and pulls her away from the bus district and spectators. He led her to the nearest hill side; surprisingly there was no one close by. Once the coast was clear he let go of her wrist. This time Kaoru scratches the side of his head, the words he was thinking of was clear, as through someone took a magic pen and wrote it in front of him. All he has to do is say the words, just two simple words.

"I'm sorry," Kairi was the first to speak after a short unbearable silence.

Kaoru stares wide eye.

"I shouldn't't have come to Japan. I should have stayed in America. I should have known that an American gal doesn't't belong here. I mean it wasn't my idea in the first place to come here, funny huh?" she tried chuckling but Kaoru didn't hear it. "The only thing I've been doing all this time is getting in the way of everyone's lives: you and your brother, Tamaki and the others."

"Do you regret everything that happened then?"

Kairi cringes slightly, she nailed it right on the spot, she was right all this time for getting in the way of other people's lives.

"Everything you've said is wrong. You shouldn't't have to apologize for anything. It was Hikaru's and my fault. We should've shown you – I suppose – more hospitality… but well, we don't like outsiders very much."

It was Kairi's turn to stare wide eye at Kaoru.

"…."

"It's hard for the both of us to allow someone inside so easily, we don't like that idea much. I believe you know that feeling as well… I've seen the way you look at Yui and try to avoid her," Kaoru smirked. "She's like an annoying insect, a…."

"… A pest." Kairi smiled wryly, "I'll admit…, I wish she never came into my life, but… then I would take away Leon's happiness. I don't know anything anymore. I'm confused and I feel that the only way to solve all of this is by leaving. It's my only option."

"Nobody said you couldn't't stay."

"Well…," Kairi fidgeted some more then slowly look Kaoru in the eye after having to make an important decision. "I want to leave."

"Fine. One day, if you ever do come back to Japan, make sure you show me your technique: how to walk away with your tail between your legs… and disappear."

Kairi was flabbergasted. Was he complementing her? Or insulting her?

"Well… I know one thing, it doesn't't take a genius to 'disappear'," she replies. "You just go wherever your feet take you. Don't think about hiding because you'll be easily found. And for your information, running or walking away is not the ways of a coward. A person will be wise enough to know when to leave."

"I didn't mean to insult you; I was just hoping I could learn to disappear like how you do it. Maybe then I wouldn't't have to attend mi-lord's 'family' meetings. Trust me; you do not want to be there, especially when he's in the mood for a family bond."

Kairi smiled, "… Guess I'll never get to experience that then, huh?"

Kaoru grit his teeth tightly, 'I guess I couldn't't persuade her to stay after all.…'

A large gust of wind picked up from above and the both of them made a glance upward, to see a private Ootori helicopter hovering roughly fifty feet above them.

"Hello? Is this on? Kaoru make sure you remove all sharp and pointy objects from Kairi!" Tamaki shouted into a megaphone as a loud screeching feedback erupts from the device; causing him and the others on board to scream in pain.

Kairi and Kaoru could barely hear the feedback at a long distance from the helicopter.

"What does he mean by that?" Kairi asks.

"Yes Mi-lord, I'll remove all sharp and pointy objects from Kairi. For example this tree branch that looks very flimsy and nowhere near being sharp." Kaoru shouts with a blank expression. "Hand it over," he stretched out his hand toward Kairi, a gesture that made her roll her eyes.

"Yes! Remove that horrid, DANGEROUS branch away! Good thing I told you before Kairi managed to hurt herself! I'm so glad that I got here in time!" Tamaki spoke proudly nodding. He was unaware of the sarcastic remarks and mocking attitude from the both below him.

**

* * *

INSIDE THE HELICOPTER**

Everyone had their undivided attention on Kaoru and Kairi. Tamaki was already flapping his lips telling Kaoru to remove sharp, pointy objects from Kairi.

Oddly enough Leon became quiet ever since they board the copter. His arms are folded across his chest, his face expressed he was thinking deeply about something.

"Hmm…" he whispered, although no one could hear due to the loud noise the copter was making. Leon then tilts his head to the side with a questioning look.

Haruhi notice his expression and asks loud as she could over the noise, "Is there something wrong?"

Leon seemed to have not heard her. Right after a terrible feedback from the megaphone Leon jumps up from his feet with his index finger pointed to the sky.

"I have an idea!"

"What idea could that be?" Haruhi asks.

He took a few seconds more to think and nods with confidence. He looks in Haruhi's dark brown eyes, debriefing about his plan to her.

"It's very simple, so simple that I would have to die of laughter if it didn't work. I have to get to my sis as fast as I can before who knows what that Kaoru guy will do to Kairi. If Kyouya was to tell the pilot to land it would take at least five whole minutes and a lot can happen during that period. I will basically jump out of this helicopter and land safely beside Kairi to make sure she won't disappear on us so soon. Not to mention, I'm sure it will look heroic, and even dramatic!" he grinned and adds, "Trust me it'll work. I've seen it done in a movie once. Well I better get going!"

Haruhi was going to protest at Leon's ludicrous plan. There wasn't enough time to speak; she quickly gets up from her seat in attempt to stop him. Except she was too late, he had already leaped out the open door.

Her hands cupped around her mouth hoping Leon would hear, "It was just a movie! **MOVIES AREN'T REAL**!"

After her statement Yui shrieks at the top of her lungs, almost the same pitch from the terrible feedback. Everyone on board had to cover their ears for the second time or cringe in pain again. "LEON! MY LEON IS GOING TO COMMIT SUICIDE! SOON HE'LL BE JOINING KAIRI TOO!" tears overflowing from her eyes and then she hiccuped. "I WON'T LET YOU FACE DEATH ALONE!"

Haruhi quickly got in front of with an expression saying are-you-kidding? "We are fifty feet high above the ground and you're going to kill yourself for a stupid situation?" Haruhi asks.

"Out of the way Haruhi-kun," Yui warns. "As the dedicated future wife of Leon Itou I must be at his side at all times. I'll follow him into the hell of gates if I must." Haruhi refuses to budge, there wasn't much time left before Leon would be turned into pancake once he lands. "I'm sorry Haruhi-kun," with that said Yui took a step back to then charge into Haruhi. Luckily Tamaki caught hold of Haruhi before she fell out of the copter, except no one was there to catch Yui.

Tamaki was dumbfounded and turns to the remaining passengers, his arms wrapped around Haruhi protectively. "Why did they jump?"

"Yes, this is the best time of day to have a suicidal frenzy!" Hikaru spoke skeptically rolling his eyes.

A hand rested gently on Tamaki's shoulder as he turns to see Mori fully dressed in a yellow and black checkered FREE-fly jumpsuit.

"Don't worry Tama-chan," Hunny used the unspoken words from Mori. He was wearing a baby blue colored FREE-fly jumpsuit. "We'll make sure Leon and Yui are safe."

Mori kindly makes a gesture for Tamaki to get out of the way as Hunny slips on thick goggles over his eyes and he nods to Mori. In a split second they jumped out without hesitation.

"Bring this copter down," Kyouya commands the pilot.

**

* * *

OUTSIDE THE HELICOPTER**

Mori and Hunny dived head first with their arms at their sides. Both spots Yui and Leon as they all ascend closer to the ground. Hunny makes a simple hand gesture. Mori nods once again and change his course for Yui while Hunny concentrated on reaching Leon.

Leon glances back just in time to see the loli-shota boy latch himself onto Leon. Next a string was pulled and poof, out goes the parachute and they both gently sway downward to the ground.

Kairi and Kaoru rush towards the falling pairs.

"Leon! Are you OK?" Kairi asks and Leon place both of his hands on her shoulder, one on each side.

"Yes, I am fine. I knew it would work, exactly like how the movie turned out."

Once Yui's feet touched the ground she immediately rushes out of Mori's grasps and clings onto Leon. "I am so glad that you're fine!" she screams ecstatically.

Kairi silently removes Leon's hands from her shoulders. Her right eye brow twitch furiously that causes Leon to take a step back in alarm.

"Leon, dear," Yui warns him, "the next time you plan to jump out of a helicopter hovering fifty-feet above the ground… tell me first! Do you have any idea how worried I was when you jumped!?"

"This is…," Kairi spoke so quiet neither Yui nor Leon could hear her. Her tightly clenched fists were shaking violently at her sides.

"I'm sorry, what did you say Kairi, dear?" Yui asks casually.

The helicopter on the side has finally landed and everyone quickly rushes to the small group.

"**THIS IS WHY I HATE YOU SO MUCH**!" Kairi's sudden burst causes Yui to stare wide eye, Leon too.  
"THANK YOU FOR **REMINDING** ME CONSTANTLY WHEN I'M TRYING TO **FORGET ****EVERYTHING**. ALL YOU HAVE BEEN DOING IS **ANNOY ME** SINCE THE **FIRST DAY** WE MET. IF YOU ARE **SUPPOSE **TO BE LEON'S FUTURE WIFE YOU SHOULD HAVE **STOPPED**** HIM** FROM DOING SOMETHING **STUPID LIKE THA****T!**  
"And Leon…." Kairi turns her attention to him, he swallows hard. "Hasn't Mother and Father told you many times not to believe the media? Especially when it comes to movies, none of it was real. You should know better than that. I don't want to see any other stupid ideas put into action like today or for the rest of my life!"

Kairi let out a heavy sigh and falls back and sit on the grassy hill. She was able to say it after all these years. Leon now knows how she feels about Yui, there was no point in hiding it anymore and she was glad, (sort of) that this happened.

Yui was silent; perhaps she had taken Kairi's words into consideration. She turns to Mori with an apologetic look and say, "Thanks for saving me back there."

"This wraps everything up," said Kyouya adjusting the glasses on the bridge of his nose. "I hope that no one else will be planning to do something like this in the near future."

"Hikaru!" Kaoru calls out once he sees his mirror image walking casually towards him. "You were with everyone the entire time?"

"Not really," Hikaru tells him as he swings an arm around his little brother's shoulder.

"Say…, the cackling laughter I heard, what was that all about?"

"Hmm, what laugh are you talking about? I'm pretty sure I didn't laugh at the end of the conversation with you," Hikaru sounded certain.

Kaoru takes a step back gritting his teeth. "I heard you laugh! You were planning something… without me!"

"Now you two, don't fight," Haruhi advises them.

"It's alright Haruhi. Let me handle this!" Tamaki declares and marches over to the twins, points a disciplining finger. "Hikaru, Kaoru, what are you to do? This is not the way of being a gentleman. Have you forgotten your manners?"

"Sorry mi-lord," they spoke in unison. "We'll be gentlemen..."

Hikaru clears his throat and looks at Kaoru, "as I was saying, my dear brother Kaoru. I am very certain that I did not laugh the last time I spoke to you. Why, that would be rude and uncalled for, very unlike a gentleman."

"Oh, please tell me if this reminds you anything. I fear that should you not remember, I may have to jog your memory a bit, dear brother." Kaoru said calmly as he imitates Hikaru's laugh over the phone.

Hikaru's eyes lit up recognizing the sound, "Ah yes, I remember seeing a man standing at a cornering laughing **just **like that. Why that brute, couldn't't keep his mouth shut, not even for men like us. A poor peasant of course, but it is to be expected, one who has lived in the streets and us in the rich house. Do forgive him, Kaoru."

"Very well," Kaoru said as though he was about to give up on the idea. Without warning, Kaoru pulls out a glove and says, "I'm sorry about this but," he raises the glove, "I have no choice but to declare a duel-"

"As much as I'd like to stick around and watch all of this… I have to get going, adieu," Kairi interrupts.

"Going? Where are you going?" Leon asks. "I'm coming with you."

"No Leon, you and can't come with me," she got up to her feet dusting the dirt off of her. "It seems I've missed my bus but I can catch the next one in five minutes."

"After all this time you still want to go?" Hunny asks tearfully.

"I have a choice in this, a first one that I've have in a long time."

"You always have choices, all the time!" said Haruhi

"For your information I didn't have a choice in coming to Japan." Kairi heads back to the bus district to be stopped by a hand resting on her shoulder.

"Don't." said Mori.

"Sorry. I want to do this."

Mori drops his hand as he continues to stare at her.

"Kyouya… the bet is off. I heard what you did," Kairi said before walking away.

"BET?" everyone asks in unison to Kyouya.

"It was nothing important."

"Isn't anyone going to stop Kairi?" Yui asks out of concern.

"No, let her be…." Leon said quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear. "She's taking the step she's been wanting all this time."

"That's it? After all this time I've been searching her and she ends up leaving either way?" Kaoru asks in outrage.

"Probably it was bad timing?" Leon suggests then allowed tears to flow freely from his eyes. "She didn't even say a proper good bye to any of us! It was just '_Yep I'm going now!_' How much more cruel she can be!"

* * *

A/N: O.O What's this? Can this be an ending once and for all!? Readers, what do you think about this? 


	17. What IF?

* * *

THIS IS A SIDE SCENE AS IN A **WHAT IF** KAIRI HAD DECIDED NOT TO LEAVE THE HOST CLUB!

* * *

There was an announcement that Host Club will reopen after a short renovation. Surprisingly Kairi arrived when anyone had least expected and she finds Kyouya and Tamaki having a conversation near a window in a spare classroom.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" she asks as the two stop and turn in her direction.

"No, you're not interrupting anything!" Tamaki chirps cheerfully as he walks across the room to her. He stops and stares longingly at her in silence. "To think…," He spoke softly, "I have a daughter all this time and… I know you always wanted to have a sister but mind you Haruhi will always be the oldest, do you understand?"

Kairi stares at him in bewilderment, "Are you still going on about this family stuff?"

Tamaki takes a step back as though he was in pain, "How can we not be a family?" he inquires and continues before Kairi could reply. "Through all the things we've gone through, the hardship we've faced. I most certainly believe that we are one growing, loving family there ever will be in the Host Club."

"…. Haruhi is right."

"What is Haruhi right about?"

"That you're annoying."

A gasp was heard then Tamaki retreats to a corner. Dark rainclouds hovers over his head and he mumbles painfully to himself, "Haruhi said that… she said that…."

"Jeez, I can't believe I actually came back," Kairi said scratching the side of her head with her other hand resting at the side of her hip.

Her pair of sapphire eyes glances around the room to see it was all intact, as though Leon had not barged in and destroyed half the room. She had not notice the doors behind her open as the other members enter the room. "Say, Kyouya I take it that the bet is officially off?" she didn't bother to look at him.

"What bet?" Haruhi asks, the first to enter the room and behind came the twins then the others.

"Let bygones be bygones, shall we?" Kyouya suggests with a smile.

Tamaki was immediately back on his feet and faces Kyouya and asks, "What is Kai… uh Kairi talking about?"

"Call me Kai if you're more comfortable with it."

"How can I do such a thing!?" Tamaki gasps once again. "You're my daughter, a fair maiden that needs to be called by her beautiful given name!"

"I'm not your daughter, not even by blood!"

"So what's this about a bet?" inquired the twins curiously.

"It's nothing important," said Kairi and Kyouya in unison. Everyone in the room was taken by off guard; they didn't think it was possible. It was very unlikely that the cousins would be able to pull that off, yet they have done so.

The twin's curiosity rose by the second.

"How interesting," spoke the oldest.

"Is it really **nothing**?" asks the other.

"Kai-chan, can you please tell us?" Hunny asks innocently.

Kairi place both of her hands into her pants pocket and slouch slightly. "Now since I am thinking back to that day… it was kind of stupid of me to agree on a bet like that."

"You may think so but it would have certainly raised the club's budget. It would have been very useful in helping repair the damage inflicted in this room."

"Yes, it would have… but don't forget I gave you a donation… it was an unexpected donation of course. Although I wouldn't have really minded if you became my slave for a month."

"A large sum of money?"

"Slave for a month?"

"How cynical, tell us, tell us in detail about the bet," chanted the twins.

Kairi coughs having to realize she didn't meant to mention about the slavery part, she answers the twins, "A waste of time and breath to explain."

"Is that so?" Kyouya asks. Everyone turns to him with curiousity. "Does that mean you didn't try to fill your quota of the bet?"

They all look back to Kairi with curious and expectant looks.

Kairi shuffles her feet together and purses her lips. She asks warily, "What if I say 'no' what would you do?"

Kyouya shrugs then grins smuggly and chooses not to reply outloud. He could tell in Kairi's eyes that she already know what his verbal answer would have been. 'My task would've been easier for you to become my slave for the month if I simply choose to wait, of course.' He thought. The others seemed to have caught on by his silent answer.

"M-mother is starting to scare me!" Tamaki spoke frightfully. "Why are you saying such terrible things, slaves? Bet? What were you thinking Mother!?"

"Haven't I told you before?" Kyouya asks as he whips out his trusty notebook from his back. "Mother knows best."

* * *

A/N: In truth, I did get a writer's block and this is the best that I could come up so far. I'm sorry everyone that I have't been able to update in the last two months (or is it four months?) This has got to be the most shortest chapter I've written and it's not even an actual part of the story (Sort of). I bet some of you might be wondering what would have happened if Kairi choose to stay and this may be it.  
Don't worry, I'll try to get the story going again as soon I get through finals and my grad 12 graduation.  
Thanks for being patient with me everyone!

P.s.: Shizouo did you honestly think your inspiring speech would haunt me until I get the next chapter out? It's possible that you might be laughing in shock that I have taken yours and other possible readers' opinion.

HOPE YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE ENJOYED THE CHAPTER (uh... extra scene actually...)! lol


	18. Host club: At Your Service

Time moved slowly whenever Leon looked down at his wristwatch. He paces back and forth in a wide empty hall in silence. His sapphire eyes would fall upon a closed double door, continuingly passing it with a deep frown etched on his face. A sign hung over the doors: Third Music Room. Again, he checks his watch, it's been an hour since he arrived at the school, and he knew the club activities were about to end.

Time was running out.

'Is there a need for me to see them?' Again he glances at his watch. 'Why do I hesitate? It's not like I'm actually 'good' friends with those deceitful, hateful, disgusting, putrid, horrid, and handsome – wait! …Where did that come from?' Leon shakes his head, in confusion, but most of all, terror. He couldn't believe his own thoughts, after a moment or two gathering his mind together, he was finally able to think coherently. 'It shouldn't make a difference if I told them I am going home. Or would it?'

He debated on the idea ever since he stepped onto the school's grounds.

A gentle chime echoes throughout the hall that causes him to nearly trip over his own feet.

It's time to decide.

He slowly takes in a deep breath and holds it in for a few seconds before exhaling.

"When you are facing an issue you must be prepared and be presentable," he remembers one of his father's advice lectures.

The kneel-length black trench coat looked to be in order, not a wrinkle or a crease seemed out of place. He smoothed out his collar for a good measure then straightens out his black satin buttoned-up shirt.

"Put on a business expression and aura. Do not falter, no matter what happens. You must stay strong and prove yourself to others that you are capable of doing anything when you put your mind to it. Even if there is the devil beside your shoulder, shaking and screaming at you like a trembling dying old woman fearing the underworld!"

Leon pauses for a second, stirring up a lost memory of an event, "Wait a minute… didn't grandmother die that way?"

His question was answered with silence. Taking that as a sign from above, or from his grandmother, he takes a step forward, ready to take action.

The door handle felt cold under his grasp, automatically, with his other hand he knocks before entering. He takes in a sharp breath, what kind of knock was that? He began to wish to start over because the knock he just made sounded hesitant, and weak.

There's no turning back now.

He watches the door swing open and without warning he sees a group of girls exiting from the room. He throws a panic attack by scurrying off to the side and waits for the 'customers' to be gone.

Preparing himself once more he takes a step towards the door and see all the members of the Host Club stare at him; some look disappointed.

"Good evening, Suoh-san, Fujioka-san, Haninozuka-san, Morinozuka-san... and others," Leon spoke calmly, his voice even. He certainly sounded he had the power that demanded respect, but his legs were trembling so bad he could barely take another step forward.

Everyone in the room looked stunned because of his business aura. Yes, he can be serious when he needs to and that boosted his confidence in himself. However, his legs made the twins giggle and point out his obvious mistake to one another through actions.

"What brings you here, Lee-kun?" Hunny asks innocently, "Did you find out where your sister may be?"

"Not exactly," Leon spoke rather quickly. It's been nearly a month since Kairi left. "I thought it would be best if I head home. I never did say I'd be staying here as long as my sister. Mind you... I was here as a representative for my father. Meeting Kairi was a bonus on my behalf."

"Is it really alright for you to go home now whether or not you know where your dear sister may be?" Kyouya mused out loud.

Leon flashes a cold stare at his cousin's direction. There was something in Kyouya's eyes that Leon didn't like about. Were Kyouya's dark eyes challenging him, or was it a warning? Since Kairi left on her accord, where would she be living and with whom or is she alone? It was quite obvious that she wouldn't be able to depend on the Ootoris' anymore. Also, if he was in a different country, he couldn't be of any help when Kairi needed it. What kind of dependable twin brother would he be if he leaves his other half now?

Leon shivers unconsciously under Kyouya's stare; this man had the eyes of a basilisk that could pierce your very soul. Sure, he had a gentle soothing smile, but he knew what lurked behind the fake mask he wore. Leon was certain a demon dwelled deep within his own cousin, pointing that out would surely give him one ticket straight to hell. So he kept his own ideas to himself, but every now and then glaring at the latter.

Everyone in the room could feel a thick tension between the cousins. No one was willing to be stupid enough to jump in the middle of cross fire between Leon and Kyouya.

"I trust Kairi," Leon spoke slowly with emphasis; he meant every word he said. "Might I remind you: Kairi left this Host Club because she **chose** to."

"What are you trying to imply?" Kyouya asks calmly, with an almost sneer-like smile. "All I did when she came to this room for the first time was to open the door of opportunities. To give her a chance to socialize with people around her age as it was specifically requested by your father."

Leon took a step forward as if to deny Kyouya's facts. He raise a tightly clenched fist into the air then suddenly point his index finger at Kyouya, "I knew my father would have made a request such as that but why the Host Club? Why not a different club? Did you find it convenient that if she happened to be in the same club as you, so you could watch over her?"

Kyouya raises his glasses a bit higher up on the bridge of his nose and makes a grin.

"Yes, why not a different club?" he mused. "Those were an option but she **chose **to stay and become a host herself, regardless of her cross-dressing hobby. She could have simply rejected the invitation. I didn't force her to join us. "

"They're relentless to each other," Haruhi makes a remark.

Leon scowls in silence and lowers his arm to his side.

It was quiet; his chuckle was too quiet to hear in the silent music room. "There are other motives to get someone to join a club than using force," Leon whispers.

"What was that Lee-kun?" Hunny asks.

"You are terrible." Leon spoke firmly while staring hard at his cousin. "I don't like to jump to conclusions but somewhere along the way you must've tricked my sister. Somehow you made her think she was obligated to join. Mark my words Kyouya when I fully inherit my father's company I will make certain that I will not do any business with you and your family's business."

He swiftly turns around and begins to head towards the door. "I should be going before I miss my flight."

Suddenly he casts a sharp glance over his shoulder towards Kyouya. His eyes warned: don't you dare do something weird while I am gone. I'll be back soon, I promise you that.

Before Leon could take another step forward, one snap in the room silenced the tension and drowned out the awkward moment.

Leon stood still, staring at the owner of the hand, whom was none other than Tamaki Suoh. The young man looked hard and down at Leon, his eyes were merciless. In all of his time staying in Japan, Leon didn't know what to expect of Tamaki. His behavior was suddenly strange and completely almost unpredictable.

"Don't you dare say another insulting word towards Kyouya. Here you go using your own rage, barging into the host club with an ill mannered knock!"

"Definitely Milord, though weak is more like it!" hollered Hikaru.

"You come in here and start jabbing insults to Kyouya, when the both of you shouldn't fight. Both come from the same family bloodline, isn't he pretty much like your own flesh and blood?!"

"Actually, that's not how it work's milord…," Kaoru silently interrupts.

"You may think that Kyouya is a conniving sort of a person – which is true! But mark my word that is the only beginning that you see of Kyouya."

Leon grimaced, "You mean there's more filth than meets the eye of my so called cousin?"

Tamaki glared, "No! He's far better than that. If I were to tell you, your ears would turn deaf to what I would have to say."

Kyouya raised his hand, a frown on his face, "Tamaki, I don't want you involved in this, back down."

The bear loving boy simply shakes his head, "I will not Kyouya, he has insulted your honor! Now I, as your best friend and Father of the family, must claim it back for you, Mother."

Itou gritted his teeth, "What is this? Some kind of sick joke? You call yourselves a family? There is nothing here that I see that has any sort of friendly relationship at all, it's more like trash!"

Hunny's eyes flashed with unforeseeable anger, his dark side was beginning to come out.

"Don't worry Bun Bun, he didn't mean it. If he did, well, don't worry, I'll teach him a lesson he won't forget too soon," he muttered darkly. "Right Takashi?" he asked cutely.

Mori nodded, his hands clenched into tight fists, while staring at the scene ahead of him.

Possibly, the only person in the room who had no malice whatsoever is Haruhi Fujioka. The young girl, who currently held her hand upon her chin for the past several minutes, was in deep thought. As if coming to a conclusion, she lifts one index finger in the air and spoke true, painful, and harsh words.

"…Leon, could it be that you are jealous of Kyouya?"

Leon spun around quickly with pure shock and disgust on his face. "Jealous? Of him?!" he was appalled by the suggestion.

Haruhi nods, "Perhaps, it's the fact that Kyouya is the one who took Kairi under his wing and helped her in Japan that riles you up the most. You probably feel the responsibility of an older brother too, don't you?"

Leon gaped, stunned at Fujioka's words.

"If you feel that you had to play the role of an older brother, protecting your younger sister and caring for her, why did you leave her then?" Tamaki asked.

This question blew Leon to pieces, "I don't know what on earth you are talking about Suoh! Do please elaborate on how I left my dear sister. I would never do such a thing!"

Tamaki lowered his gaze, a serene expression crossing onto his face, "I never saw it at first, in the beginning, but when Yui and you showed up, it all made sense. Kairi seemed to feel so bitter towards you and even Yui. Surely, there had to be some sort of reason, it only took me a couple of minutes to decipher the meaning."

"Which is?" Leon impatiently called out.

"She must have felt you abandoned her for Yui." Haruhi stated, "After all, you said that Yui is your fiancé right? So that must mean, you left her side numerous times for your girlfriend and she probably felt lonely."

"Probably isn't the right term, Haruhi, she did. If Kaoru left me, I'm certain I wouldn't be able to handle the pain of not seeing his face. We've always been together, and to be separated is just too unbearable." Hikaru calmly added in.

Kaoru nods his head, "And I the same, Hikaru."

Leon stared into the faces of every member's eyes, "Are you all saying that this is my entire fault?"

"Not entirely," Kyouya spoke, "You were just too ignorant to see what your actions were doing to her."

Now that was a jab to the heart for poor Leon, he gasped as if in pain.

"What kind of brother would leave his sister for a fiancé?" asks Hikaru

"Did he stop to consider what Kairi might be feeling?" Kaoru mused.

Leon felt two more jabs to the heart. He stumbles over to the side of the door frame and clings to it from falling to the ground.

"As much as it feels heart-warming to spend time with your own beloved, I personally believe that you should have at least set time aside for your sister. I mean every rich people have time; you have just destroyed the meaning of family." Tamaki decided, slyly casting a quick glance over Leon.

Leon lowered his head, as if in shame, with a rain cloud over his head. Only a little bit more insults and he would need to be taken away by the paramedics. Not that the Host club didn't know, behind their backs, they were grinning like Cheshire cats. All members gazed expectantly at Haruhi, the last member to comment, even Leon. She blinked once and then twice before opening her petite mouth.

"I don't think we should all gang up on Leon, that doesn't seem fair. Not that I'm willing to stand up for him –"

Leon winced.

"I mean sure he probably acted like a jerk, always spending time with Yui –"

Leon coughed violently.

"And not once did he even consider asking his own sister about his relationship with his fiancé."

Right then and there, Leon fainted on the spot, but Haruhi still had one thing left to add, amazingly.

"In my opinion, I think Leon was being more like… a self centered rich snob."

That did it, the Host members gasped in shock. The twins could not believe how cruel Haruhi spoke about Leon, even they were the most devilish guys born under 'evil' stars.

Haruhi looked at everyone's expression in the room, clearly confused.

"It's not like I meant it with any malice."

Tamaki twitched, "Yes, well. Clearly, I think we took it a bit too far. I was only hoping that he would come to his right senses and… try to get back with his sister somehow. I admit, I wasn't expecting him to faint."

"So un-gentleman-like," Kaoru spoke with disdain.

"If you asked me, that was pathetic," added Hikaru.

"Even if he was being mean, do you think we did go a little too far, Takashi?" Hunny asked.

Mori simply grunted and shook his head, he didn't even know the answer. He was a kind soul, the gentle giant, but deep down, he felt an undeniable guilt beginning to form in the pit of his stomach.

Tamaki clapped his hands loudly. "Alright everyone, let's get this place clean up. Pick up Leon and put him on one of the chairs. We'll continue where we left off… as soon as he wakes up."

* * *

It only took several minutes before Leon regained consciousness. Though unfortunately, his confidence in his abilities dropped from zero to below the unknown on a meter. He couldn't bare to face or even look anyone in the eye at the moment, he felt ashamed. There wasn't much of a choice for poor Leon though, considering that he was placed in front of all the Host club members watching eyes.

He sighed deeply, catching everyone's attention. If he continued to bottle his feelings and thoughts, he knew he wouldn't be able to survive another moment within the club. So he began to pour out how he felt about the situation, even if he didn't have a strong favor to any of the members.

"I already knew Kairi wouldn't approve of the things I did, especially about the marriage between Yui and I. Day after day I would wonder what Kairi might be thinking, but I never voiced my question. Whenever I have time to myself, away from my father's work, I hardly spend time with her. The best thing I can do for her right now is to watch her from the shadows."

His breathing became shallow, "… If I can't be the best brother she's ever had, than I might as well have her think of me as the worst brother in the world. As long as I'm still in her thoughts."

"You know, when you think that way, that is pretty selfish, not bothering to even try. Why should you always watch her from the shadows? That isn't going to solve anything; to resolve this conflict, I think you should try to communicate with her, as much as you can." Haruhi tells him sternly.

"My mind is set," Leon barely whispered the words. "Don't try to butt into something you barely understand. I can be stubborn just as Kairi so stop meddling in other people's business."

Haruhi and the other's eyes widen, is this a new side to Leon they haven't seen before? It seems like he was a totally different person from what they expected.

"Besides, it's highly doubtful that Kairi has actually left Japan. Knowing her somewhat well, she could be in the next town over -" he pressed his lips tightly together. Regret was clearly plastered all over his face.

Tamaki walked over to Leon's side, placing a hand on his shoulder, a sign of comfort. He smiled, not the look that made girls swoon, but one full of sincerity and trusting.

"If that's true, then that makes things only better."

Leon raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that, Suoh?"

"You may not want us involved in your life, but now you have no choice!"

Leon growled, "What do you people think you can possibly do? Don't you get it? It's over! I ruined what chance I had left."

Leon shrinked back slightly at the next action of the group, everyone loomed over him with smiles.

"That's why, you've got the Host club," Tamaki nodded.

"You may think this is just a club to gather the hearts of young women - that is only half the truth," Kyouya admitted blandly.

"We are satisfied giving pleasure to our customers...," Mori said.

"And happy to see them smile," Hunny finished.

"When it comes to bring people together, either romantically or even platonically, we all always manage to find a way onto the right path," both twins chimed in.

"Even though everyone can act like goofballs and even make mistakes, I wouldn't count on everything on these guys," Haruhi spoke solemnly.

Everyone redirected their heads to Fujioka, each one giving her an irritated look.

Leon stared at the group in amazement and the next thing he knew, he burst out laughing. The idea of the Host club helping him was ridiculous enough, but he might as well take a chance. He decided he would try out Kairi's style, a life of adventure, even if it would bite him later in the rump… even if he wasn't an animal.

* * *

A/N: The story of the rump, was another tale to be told, that Leon was just too afraid to come out and tell. He didn't want anyone to laugh at him, and certainly not to his younger sister, Kairi.

Alright, I was kidding about ch 16 being the last chapter. As a person who likes to write I couldn't leave the story with loose ends. Many more events will unfold and I can't believe how long this chapter is! Couldn't stop typing and I certainly got a lot of help from my sister. The one who keeps giving me awesome ideas, and everyone who reviews too!

Votes: (as follows for pairings)

MORIxOC: 3 KAORUxOC: 3 HIKARUxOC: 2

**Results are not set in stone yet, so vote on which paring you prefer the most. If you have already voted, don't worry about it. Voting will come to an end when CH. 19 comes out!! Updates will be shown on my profile page.**

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	19. Dessert Paradise

Inside the Third Music Room, Leon drowned out the conversation the seven boys were having. His mind was obviously occupied and didn't hear Haruhi mention his name. The others simply left him alone to wallow in his thoughts. So he took the time to smooth out any unnecessary wrinkles on his shoulder. Next he tugged at the hem of his new blazer, as if it didn't fit properly. The school's bright crest stood out on the breast pocket when he looked down, which brought a dreary sigh from him. The idea of him resuming school again, especially at Ouran high school, did not put Leon in a better mood. It was impossible for him to persuade his father to choose a different school, he already attempted and failed. Whenever his father came to a decision he wouldn't relinquish the thought of backing out. His father was not a man to be pushed, though with a deity's help, only God could move a mountain at will, to change his mind.

He feels his pant's pocket vibrate and knew it was instantly from Yui. She's the only one who has been calling him non-stop ever since he missed his flight. He had a three hour conversation on the phone last night with her. What else would she want to talk about now?

"This has to be the worst summer I have ever had in my entire life. None of us got to go anywhere and have fun. It was very annoying when the authorities kept getting in our way too."

Leon over hears one of the Hitachiin's opinion, he then jerks his head in the boys' direction, completely ignoring his vibrating cell. Leon wasn't sure which of the identical twins had spoken but this was the first time, ever since he met them, he agreed to the opinion.

"It couldn't be helped because of the swimming pool incident," Haruhi states, "Attacking a lifeguard wasn't a great way to start the summer."

"That lifeguard sounded just like Kai! She was shouting at people and at the same time eating watermelon," spoke one of the twins again.

Leon could feel the blood rise in his face. How could his beloved twin befriend with these jerks? He marches straight to the boys, "My sister is more refined for a young woman at her age than that crude lifeguard! And don't you dare compare them. Kairi looks nothing like that woman. It's impossible for Kairi to have grown her hair so fast and down to her buttocks!"

Kyouya suddenly looked up from the notebook that he was glancing through. A smirk slowly spreads across his lips and Leon knew then his cousin was already scheming something. The others didn't notice his odd movements until he spoke, "How long has it been since Kairi left?"

"Three months," Hunny was the one to reply with a frown.

It was obvious that everybody knew the answer to the question. For Leon it was definitely a new record for him not to see or talk to his sister. The new thought made him sigh exasperatedly.

What if they had managed to find Kairi?

What would they or she do when they got together again?

So many questions had bombarded Leon's mind at that very moment and he couldn't keep up with them. Those were the same questions he kept asking himself ever since the Host Club offered their help. He then holds a hand under his chin in a thoughtful manner.

Hypothetically, he tells himself, if they all managed to find her after all this time will he be able to say what he needs to? What if he blurted something he didn't want to? The list went on with his never ending questions.

He could only imagine what her reaction would be at his questions, in the end; he'd get hit over the head as the result for thinking such a thing, by Kairi.

"What exactly are you trying to suggest, Kyouya?" asked Tamaki.

Kyouya close his notebook and then leans against the corner table with an expectant look. "Why do you think it has taken us so long to search for her? Do you think we might have overlooked a few things?" His voice turned sour near the end, he didn't like the idea of making a mistake by overlooking something as simple as this. "It's the swimming pool we made a mistake at."

"You mean we shouldn't have attacked the lifeguard?" asked the twins in unison.

"We were not supposed to harm people in the first place," Haruhi tells them.

"What did we overlook Kyo-chan?" asked Hunny looking eager.

"Consider the amount of time since we all last saw Kairi. Wouldn't it have been more than enough time for her to change her appearance?"

Leon raises an eye brow as he searched through the thin layers in Kyouya's words to find the real meaning to them. His mouth drops in shock and stutters, "Y-you mean that lifeguard was actually my sister!"

"I don't believe she was. I'm trying to say Kairi may have altered her appearance without any of us realizing it, considering her hobby is to cross-dress."

The poor Itou takes a step back as if he has seen a monster appear before him. "It can't be… she couldn't have turned herself into a real transvestite!"

Haruhi knocks him on the side of the head, "let's not assume on the extreme side Leon."

Kyouya clears his throat, "We shall pretend that Kairi right now is taking on the appearance of a male then we will need to find a way to lure her back to us and have her reveal herself."

"The real question appears again: how can we find her?" Tamaki places a hand under his chin.

"Mori, I want more cake," mumbled Hunny.

Kyouya glanced over to Hunny, his smirk remained. "What a wonderful idea Hunny-sempai. Leon, do you know if Kairi likes deserts?"

"I think she does…. Yui did give her a lot of treats almost everyday when she went to visit my sister. What exactly are you planning Kyouya? It better not have to do anything that forces Kairi to do something she doesn't want to."

Tamaki takes a step forward, "Don't worry Leon. Whatever Kyouya has in mind, we must have faith." He turns to Kyouya with a pout. "Won't you tell me the plan already Kyouya! I believe I should know too!"

The tall teen raises the bridge of his glasses further up on his nose and says, "Everyone, it's time we brush up on our other hosting skills."

* * *

Leon rolls up the white sleeves up to his elbows and wipes the countertop before him. He makes a casual glance over his shoulder to see a large sign mounted on the wall above him, it read: Dessert Paradise.

All thanks to Mitsukuni Haninozuka's family who owns this place, Kyouya's plan became effective after two weeks when Leon had went to the music room. It was a small fundamental space and the loli-shota boy was more than eager to turn the place into a café. Everyone agreed that the location, beside the new amusement park: Lex Way gave them a better advantage to find Kairi.

Leon hoped Kairi would drop by today, as he had hoped the other day as well. Their waiting game began anew.

He hears a classical music to his left and turns to find Tamaki playing the grand piano. Tamaki was the one to propose the idea for everyone to experience the work of a Commoner. This led the club's activities to be cancelled, not that anyone minded, besides the customers. It was a "Hands on Common-life fieldtrip" Tamaki had called it. The power of being the Chairman's son had many benefits, Leon acknowledges Tamaki's position.

From the bustling and crowded room Haruhi appears before Leon and places a pink order slip.

"Do you remember which glasses to use?"

The brown haired boy nods.

"The Amethyst cups with the grapevine pattern are used for ice cream and/or jello and pudding. The Frosted Baby Blue cups are for the sundaes and parfait. And the Frosted Green cups are mostly used for sundae floats."

It didn't take him long to memorize which cup to use since he was standing behind the counter for the last three hours. He pulls out two Frosted Baby Blue cups from the second shelf below the counter.

Haruhi smiles, "Kyouya said you can take a break in half an hour so hang in there."

"Hey miss, we're ready to order," a customer waved his arm in the air.

As Haruhi walked away Leon wondered why Haruhi was the only one wearing a waitress outfit, as he maneuvers through the room. This wasn't the only time he's seen Haruhi wear feminine outfits either, whenever the Club would put on some sort of theme he'd be wearing female costumes. Does Haruhi like to cross-dress as Kairi too? He has been pondering about it for some time but never got enough courage to ask Haruhi and left it at that. So in conclusion, he came up with the idea that Haruhi was some sort of sick twisted pervert.

He takes two scoops full of chocolate cake without icing and layers them with cinnamon powder and ice cream and whip cream. At the top he takes two strawberries and cut them into fours and places them around the ice cream on each glass. He crisscrosses a bit of strawberry and chocolate syrup to complete the parfaits.

"Table four's Chocolate Delight is ready," he spoke into the ear piece he and the others wore.

Hikaru, wearing the red apron with three divided pockets, comes to the counter. He replaces the two cups with three order pink slips. "These orders have been waiting for the last ten minutes so you better hurry."

"It would help if you brought the slips to me right after you've taken the orders instead of wandering around," Leon said glancing over the slips, pulling out four Frosted Green cups and three Amethyst cups.

"Why don't you switch places with me and let me know how it goes," he said sarcastically and left.

"Table one, six and seven's special drinks are ready," Hikaru and Leon hear Hunny's voice through the head piece.

Leon glances to the loli-shota boy placing several colored vintage cups, one after another on the counter. Mori was also at his side but cutting pieces of pastries customers have ordered. Kaoru was wearing the white apron with three divided pockets, he loads the full cups onto his serving tray before disappearing into the crowds.

"Target has been spotted," Leon hears Kyouya's voice. "She is accompanied with two people at table five."

'This is the moment I've been waiting for!' was the first thought that came to Leon. He automatically drowns out the rest of Kyouya's words as he glances over to table five's direction. His eyes widen and joy overwhelms him. Without consciously realizing it Leon takes off the apron he was wearing and places it on the counter. He walks around the counter, about to head over to the table but a hand rests on his shoulder. It was Mori's hand.

Hunny grins broadly at him, "Remember the plan Lee-kun. We can't waste a perfect chance like this. Afterwards we can have lots of cake and desert to celebrate."

The Itou boy makes another glance to the table but reluctantly heads to the back room of the café with Mori and Hunny. The others were gathered there as well.

Kyouya checks his wristwatch and announce, "Kairi should be here in two minutes. Everyone get into position."

Leon takes in many deep breaths as the others rush off to the next hidden room behind him. A click was heard from the door then he sighs.

'Ok, I can do this, I can do this. This shouldn't be so hard, I mean, Kairi is my sister after all.' He could feel a bead of sweat roll down his forehead. In alarm he pulls out a handkerchief from his pant's pocket and dabs his head with the cloth. 'Calm down, after this conversation I'll know what to do. No more confusion.'

"This way Miss Itou," Leon hears a waitress from behind, he quickly stuffs the cloth back into his pocket.

The door in front of him swings open and he watch the person wearing an identical face as his enter the room. The familiar auburn eyebrows rise as their eyes locked together.

"Uh…, long time no see?" Leon said scratching the side of his head. At this moment he wished he had some sort of super power that gave him the ability to read people's mind. He didn't like the puzzled expression his sister gave him.

"...I thought you'd left by now."

"W-well I couldn't go home when there are many things left unfinished here."

He blinks a few times and tells himself this was not a dream. He **is** talking to Kairi again, his twin, the beloved his sister he cared about but never had the time for her. There was no way he could ruin this perfect chance like Hunny had mentioned. His vision began to blur as he tries to get a good look at his sister.

A grin appears on his face, 'This would be a great time to die while I have my new memory of Kairi embedded in my eyes.'

No matter how much he looked there were no traces of Kairi wearing male clothing. She wore a violet v-shaped tank top, it was more revealing than it should've been but he was content, and a flowing violet skirt down to her ankle. Also, from the looks of it Kairi has been trying to grow out her hair again, it's at shoulder length. Now this is a dream come true, his eyes began to turn on the waterworks, until a voice snapped him back to reality.

"krrk, What are you doing? Wake up and get with the program here!"  
"I had to make sure you were doing well without the Ootori's help," he said weakly, secretly thanking Tamaki.

"As you can see for yourself I'm doing fine on my own. If this is the last unfinished work on your list then you should go back home and be with Yui."

The smile Leon had fades away, he then looks down to the plaid carpet. "I… don't have that option anymore," he said quietly. He begins to dig his shoe between the black and red colors of the carpet.

"What do you mean?"

Hesitantly he slowly looks up to his sister, "I rejected the official engagement date and all of it with Yui and with Father." He also wanted to add, last night, but thought against it.

He watches his identical face frown in anger. This was something he was not expecting to see.

"You think I'm some kind of idiot who was born yesterday!?" Kairi spoke while gritting her teeth. "Just because you refuse the engagement now doesn't mean I'll be coming back."

He shakes his head, "No, I didn't do if for that reason at all! Wait, the thought did cross my mind but that's not the point! Don't go yet Kairi!" He takes a few steps forward when she had turned around and reached for the door knob. "While the time you were gone I reflected a lot and I've made up my mind. I want to apologize for all the stupid stuff I've done in the past and… ignoring you. There has to be some kind of way for me to make it all up to you sis."

"I don't know if there is a way," she said quietly and looks back at him. "How did you find me?"

"It wasn't easy for the past three months. Besides, I want to find out why you didn't bid a proper good bye when you left. Did that mean you were planning to come back, to the boys, and to Ouran?"

"I'm pretty sure I said "good bye" to everyone."

"They're not going to accept it, I can tell you that."

The door behind Leon opens and everyone enters the room wearing casual clothing. Leon spins around and thinks, 'That's not fair!' Leon thought, 'I should've changed out of these stupid uniform clothes too!'

"Kai-chan! We missed you!" Hunny sprints across the room and embraces her. "You look pretty dressed like this."

Kairi frowns, "You guys were here the entire time?"

"Of course, Kai-ri," Tamaki sounded uncertain with pronouncing her name.

"I don't mind if you just call me Kai."

"How can I do such a thing," he was shocked by the idea, "Beautiful princesses should be called by their beautiful given name from birth!"

A knock was heard and the door swings open. A male with ash mauve eyes looks into the room. He opened his mouth but a girl suddenly shoves him out of the way.

"Kairi, babe, Eichi and I were wondering what was taking you so long. So who are these guys?" Yuna asked.

"Someone I know?" Kairi sounded uncertain with the choice of words she used.

"Well?" the dark haired girl taps her foot.

"Well what?"

"Introduce me already," Yuna mouthed the words.

Kairi scratches the side of her head and says, "They are seriously out of your league."

"You're so mean! Not telling me you knew this many hot guys. It's a no wonder why you didn't look interested in anyone at the school because -"

"That's not true!" Kairi interjected.

"Oh? Then tell me who you like?"

Eichi was still standing at the door, looking at Kairi with excitement but at the same time worry in his eyes.

Leon frowns, "There was someone you like and you didn't tell me sis?"

Yuna turns to him and stares wide eyes, "You didn't tell me you had a brother!" She looks back at Kairi with a mischievous look. "You definitely have a lot of explaining to do my dear friend."

* * *

A/N: If anyone had checked my profile there is the total votes for the pairing in the story! Kaoru won in the end. Some of you may had expected that or maybe not but that's the result.

I did lose a lot of my work ever since my computer crashed and I had to start from sratch with this chapter and I'll tell you it wasn't easy writting this one as it may had seem. Nonetheless it is up for your pleasure to read. I hoped you enjoyed it.

If you have any suggestions where you'd like to see certain things happen or feel like saying something (Flames are fine) go right ahead! Trust me I won't bite anyone's head off. lol


End file.
